


The Secret

by Juliandria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliandria/pseuds/Juliandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a young woman who was left for dead, Gandalf brings her to Erebor for her own protection. Although reluctant to take her in, the King of Erebor later discovers that he is falling for her—but fears the secrets that lie within her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the town of Esgaroth, the houses were buzzing with activity as its people prepared for their daily routines. It was no different at the home of the Caldwell’s where Emma was helping her mother, Kate, keep an eye on the breads she was baking to sell at the market in Dale. This was their routine every morning. They needed the money to feed their family. Whenever Emma offered to accompany her mother to Dale, she always refused and insisted that she stay home to take care of her four-year-old brother, Billy. Emma’s father, William, was still asleep having spent the night drinking at a local pub, gambling what little money they had. Five years ago, he gambled away the winery that Kate inherited from her father after he died ten years ago. It was her most painful loss as it was the last piece of her father that she had left.

“Oh, Mom! I think I burned this batch!” Emma cried out with despair as she hurried to remove the tray from the oven.

Emma wasn’t particularly good in the kitchen. If she wasn’t burning something then she was under-cooking it; either way, she never got it right. She feared that at twenty-one years of age she was going to become an old maid if she didn’t improve her cooking skills very soon.

The breads were blackened and more than likely inedible. Emma stared at the tray with guilt knowing that this would cost them dearly.

“Don’t fret, darling.” Kate chuckled. “There are people who will buy these and feed it to their pigs.”

Emma smiled at her mother who was always the eternal optimist.

“Now help me place these in the baskets.” Kate said to her daughter.

“Emmie!!” Emma heard her little brother calling her from the bathroom.

“Just a minute, Billy! I’m helping Mom!” Emma called out to him. He was sitting in the tub waiting for her to bathe him.

“Go, darling. I’ll finish up here.” Kate said to her as she hurriedly packed the breads into the baskets.

“No, Mom. I said I’d help you.” Emma was still feeling guilty about burning the bread.

“His bath water is getting cold. You must go to him now.” Kate insisted.

“All right.” Emma sighed as she removed her apron and made her way to the bathroom.

Billy had already made a mess by splashing water all over the floor. Emma also caught sight of the large bar of soap on the floor.

“Why did you throw this on the floor?” Emma waved the bar of soap at her little brother.

Billy responded by giggling uncontrollably from the tub.

“You rascal!” Emma splashed her brother with water as she grab a towel which she dipped in the water and used to clean him.

“I’m leaving, Emma!” She heard her mother’s voice announcing her departure.

“Don’t move!” Emma hissed at Billy as she ran out of the bathroom.

The least she could do was help her poor mother pack the six large baskets onto the boat.

“Emma!” Kate shook her head while she carried two baskets out the door.

“You don’t expect me to let you do this alone.” Emma said lifting two baskets from the kitchen table before heading out the door.

Kate laughed with amusement. Sometimes her daughter reminded her of her own father. He worried about everything, especially when it came to his business. It was his fastidious nature that made him such a successful businessman. Unfortunately, his legacy died with him as no one in the family had his exceptional knowledge of winemaking.

“I wish you would let me come with you.” Emma complained.

“We’ve talked about this. We cannot well leave Billy with your father. Heavens knows what we’ll find when we return.” Kate shuddered mentally at the thought.

“We can bring him along.” Emma suggested.

“It wouldn’t do any good. He cannot sit still for a moment and I fear he’ll get lost in the crowd. Have you forgotten how busy it gets in the marketplace?” Kate reminded her daughter.

Emma knew her mother was right. They would end up spending half of their time chasing after Billy.

Kate grabbed the oar and began paddling while she waved at her daughter. She wouldn’t return until late in the afternoon. Emma waved back at her mother and as she turned to head into the house, she almost collided with the tall figure that was quietly standing behind her.

She gasped with fright at the unexpected sight of the hateful scoundrel, Frederick Devlin. He was an unscrupulous man who grew wealthy at the expense of those less fortunate than he. When things did not go his way, he often resorted to violence by way of two thugs which he kept under his employment. Emma’s father had fallen prey to Frederick when he lost a hand at poker to him. The price was their winery. Although poorly managed, it was the only thing of value that the Caldwell’s possessed. After losing the winery, the family descended further into poverty and William’s gambling habits continued to worsen.

“Miss Caldwell…you grow more lovely each day.” Frederick sneered as he appeared to be undressing her with his eyes.

“Good day, Mr. Devlin. What is your business here?” Emma said sternly.

“I must have a word with your father.” He demanded, his sneer disappearing instantly.

“My father is asleep. Perhaps if—“ Emma hoped he would leave but he was not easily deterred.

“Then you must wake him. I insist.” He said in a menacing tone.

Emma rolled her eyes as she hurried into the house, leaving Frederick standing outside. She had no intention of inviting him in. She walked into her parents’ bedroom where she found her father sound asleep. She grabbed his arm and began shaking him roughly.

“Wake up, Dad!” Emma said loudly.

******

Kate did not get very far before she anchored the boat away from the line of sight of her family. She stepped out carrying two baskets in her arms and proceeded to distribute the bread to the families that lived in that area. Many of them were already lined up waiting for her. Kate greeted them with warmth and laughter. She knew each of their names. Some offered her small trinkets in exchange but she never accepted any type of payment for the bread. After the bread was gone, she returned the six empty baskets to the boat and continued on to her next destination—Dale.

******

The sun had just begun to set as he made his way to the balcony to take in the sight which usually helped clear his head.

He did not take a step further when he spotted his sister sitting out on the balcony, watching the horizon intently. Only he knew she was not admiring the majestic sunset. Her mind was miles away thinking of the sons she lost nearly eight months ago.

She sensed his presence which momentarily broke her away from the spell.

“Thorin?” Dis turned to face him.

“I’m going to retire for the night.” He replied, a half-truth.

“Good night.” She nodded before returning her empty gaze to the horizon.

Thorin did not leave right away; something kept him rooted to the spot where he was standing: memories of a time when his sister was filled with laughter and her only care in the world was her two sons. He missed that Dis; the one who poked fun at him for being so serious. He was about to say something else to her but thought better of it. He had said everything he needed to say to her in the past months and all to no avail. At this point, anything else that he said to her would only provoke a quarrel between the two of them. Without another word, he headed to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was lying in bed crying bitterly. Frederick had shared some very unpleasant news with her father that morning. William flew into a rage after Frederick left the house, breaking everything within his reach. After his rage had subsided, he shared part of the unpleasant news with Emma. He did it more out of spitefulness than out of concern. Deep down inside, he resented both his daughter and wife because he believed they viewed him as a good-for-nothing. He purposely withheld the other piece of information which he planned to spring on them early next morning.

The fighting began when Kate arrived shortly after five in the afternoon, carrying a lamb roast in her arms which she was going to prepare for dinner.

As soon as Billy heard his parents fighting, he ran into Emma’s bedroom and climbed into bed with her. He was clutching, Ben, the rag doll his mother had made for him out of old socks.

“I’m scared, Emmie.” He said snuggling close to his older sister.

Emma wrapped her arms around Billy’s little body as she kissed the top of his head. She was still feeling numb from her father’s revelation this morning.

An hour later, the house was quiet and Billy had fallen asleep in her arms. She saw the door to her bedroom opening slowly. It was her mother. Emma did not miss the bruise on her left cheek.

Kate walked towards the bed, picked up her sleeping son and carried him to his room. She returned to Emma’s bedroom and sat on the bed beside her daughter. Emma quickly turned on her side, her back to her mother. She had no desire to talk to her or look at her.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I’m sorry I can’t be the mother that you deserve.” Kate said softly to her daughter.

Emma remained silent as she closed her eyes, trying to shake her father’s words from her head.

“Darling, I had no choice…I couldn’t allow you and Billy to starve.” Kate said while she caressed her angry daughter’s head.

“Please don’t touch me. I want to be alone now.” Emma replied tensely.

Kate flinched at her daughter’s words but she left the room silently. She knew Emma couldn’t possibly understand the tough choices and sacrifices a mother had to make for the sake of her children.

******

Emma was awakened the next morning by the shouting that was coming from the kitchen. Her parents were fighting again. There was something different about this fight, she noted. They were arguing about something else and she could hear her mother’s voice rising above her father’s. It was obvious that she was the injured party.

It wasn’t long before the commotion sent her little brother scurrying into her room. With his rag doll in one hand, he climbed into her bed. Emma hated what all this fighting was doing to Billy. She held him close and comforted him with some soothing words. Then she heard the sound of her parents’ bedroom door slamming shut. This was followed by the sound of footsteps approaching Emma’s bedroom.

Emma quickly sat up on the bed, still holding her brother. The door swung open and her mother stormed in.

“Billy, please go to your room.” Kate said with a sense of urgency.

Afraid and not knowing what was happening around him, Billy only tightened his hold on his sister.

“No!” He cried defiantly.

“Are you going to tell me what this is about?” Emma glared at her mother.

“I can’t talk with him in the room.” Kate said as she tried to pick up her son.

Billy began to scream as he continued to cling to his sister.

Kate sighed with defeat as she released him.

“There’s no time for this.” Kate said with exasperation.

Emma saw the look of distress on her mother’s face and knew that something was very wrong.

“What is it, Mom?” She asked her.

“You must leave at once. Go through the back door and take the boat.” Kate urged her daughter.

Emma stared at her mother with shock. “Are you kicking me out of the house?”

“No, Emma! Your father gambled away our house and Frederick is coming this morning to collect. Only he made a deal with your father to take you as his wife in exchange for the house.” Kate was close to tears as she spoke.

“I won’t marry him, Mom!” Emma cried out with horror.

She couldn’t believe her father was treating her like livestock. But it was much worse than that—he was going to force her to marry that monster.

“You won’t marry him, darling. Please hurry!” Kate urged her.

“What about you and Billy? If I leave Frederick will take the house and you both will be homeless.” Emma began to despair.

“Don’t worry about us. I know plenty of people in this town who will take us in.” Kate reassured her.

Emma quickly changed into one of her dresses while her mother gathered a few things for her and placed them in a small bag. Kate gave her daughter the name of an innkeeper in Dale who would help her.

Billy stared at them wide-eyed from the bed.

“Here…take this.” Kate handed her a small pouch containing some money.

Emma held the pouch in her hand and stared at it as her mind spun out of control.

“Please hurry. You must leave now.” Her mother’s voice made her focus on the task at hand.

“Don’t leave, Emmie!!” Billy cried out as he finally realized what was unfolding before him. He ran to his sister and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

“I have to go, Billy.” She said softly to him.

“Please don’t go, Emmie. I promise I’ll be good.” He pleaded with her.

Emma felt her heart breaking.

“Frederick will be here any minute…you must hurry!” Kate grabbed her crying son and sat on the bed with him.

Emma quickly hugged her little brother who then handed his rag doll to her.

“Here…take Ben and you won’t be alone.” He said tearfully.

She reluctantly accepted the rag doll to appease him, knowing that he needed the doll more than she did.

“Try to leave quietly or you will alert your father. He’s in the bedroom now.” Her mother warned her.

Emma nodded and hugged her mother tightly before leaving the bedroom. She headed towards the back entrance to the house which was right next to the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her then proceeded to make her way to the small boat.

As Emma began stepping into the boat, she felt the hard grip of a large hand on her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty lass?”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma gasped as soon as she recognized Clay, one of the two thugs employed by Frederick.

“Get your hands off me!” Emma yelled as she struggled to get away from him.

Clay grabbed both of her arms, forcing her to look at his scarred face.

“I have my master’s permission to strike you if you put up a fight. What will it be, lassie?”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. She had forgotten just how dangerous this man could be.

“Now that’s a good lass…wouldn’t want to scar that pretty face of yours.” He sneered as he forced her to follow him to Frederick’s boat.

“Let her go!” Emma heard her mother’s voice from the back door.

When Emma turned her head to look at her mother, her father was already forcing her back into the house. In spite of her small stature, Kate was putting up a good fight against her husband. Eventually, he was able to overpower her as he shoved her inside the house where the fighting continued.

“I cannot believe you gave away our daughter to that scoundrel! She isn’t a piece of furniture!” Kate yelled at William after she freed herself from his grasp.

“She’s better off with him! He’s wealthy and will take care of her. Besides, it’s fine time that she got married--one less mouth to feed.” He scoffed.

“How could you speak that way of our only daughter?” Kate looked at her husband with disgust.

“She’s probably not even my daughter,” came his cruel reply.

Kate’s eyes narrowed with anger as she grabbed the nearest object, a stone bowl, and flung it at him.

Meanwhile, Billy was cowering in fear under Emma’s bed. He heard his mother’s piercing screams followed by loud banging noises.

******

Emma could not believe her misfortune as she watched Clay steering the boat to Dale where she would soon live with her husband-to-be. Everything about Frederick repulsed her—he was hideous looking and had a vile personality. She couldn’t imagine sharing a bed with that beast. The very thought made her stomach turn.

When they reached Dale, a carriage awaited them near the docks. After tying the boat to the dock, Clay led Emma to the carriage. Each step that she took was a challenge as her legs felt heavy and unsteady. It did not help that he was forcing her to walk faster as he pulled her arm roughly.

It came as no surprise when she tripped and fell to the ground, attracting the attention of the people bustling around them. Clay helped Emma to her feet but not without the threat of violence if she failed to be more careful.

He shoved her into the carriage where he sat right beside her. The driver proceeded to take them to Frederick’s residence where Emma dreaded what awaited her.

After what felt like an eternity, the carriage stopped before a large house which Emma assumed belonged to her captor. Indeed, she was his prisoner.

She had a difficult time climbing out of the carriage but that was mostly due to her reluctance to enter that house.

“Keep moving!” Clay shoved her forward, causing her to trip.

“Stop pushing me!” She’d had enough of his roughness.

He grinned at her. “I’m the least of your problems, lassie.”

At that moment, Emma resolved to find a way to escape. She didn’t plan to spend the night in this house.

When they entered the parlor room, they found Frederick sitting across from his lawyer who had already drawn the marriage document.

Panic began to grow within her at the sight of the document and its meaning. She cast a glance at the door behind her but it was being blocked by Frederick’s other thug, Tim, who gave her a knowing look.

“Please have a seat, sweet pea.” Frederick said in a voice that dripped with honey as he indicated the spot beside him on the sofa.

She was completely repulsed by the pet name he had already chosen for her.

Everything that occurred after that moment was more or less a blur to her. Emma wondered if she was dreaming. This couldn’t be real.

******

That evening, Frederick sat down to dinner with her. Emma had not eaten a thing all day and she had yet to recover her appetite as she stared blankly at her plate.

“You must eat to maintain your good health. How else do expect to produce healthy children?” Frederick said after watching her for a good minute or two in silence.

“I’m not hungry.” She said in a half-whisper, her eyes fixed on her plate.

“Come on, sweet pea. Eat just a little.” He said placing a hand on the back of her head.

Instinctively, Emma shoved his hand away with disgust.

Frederick was no longer smiling. He had just about lost his patience with her and he was not going to be denied what rightly belonged to him—or so he thought.

Without another word, he rose from his seat, towering over her. Emma looked up at him with fear. Frederick was close to her father’s height and she closely resembled her mother in stature.

He reached for her arm and pulled her off the chair. Emma tried to escape from him but she was no match for him physically. While she struggled against him, she felt him dragging her to the back of the house.

Emma began to scream when she caught sight of the bedroom. She clawed at his face and tried to bite his arm. The blow that landed on her face sent her tumbling to the floor. She felt his rough hands lifting her and dropping her on the bed.

An hour later, Emma was alone, sitting on the edge of the bed while she rocked herself back-and-forth. She couldn’t describe the amount of pain that she felt at that moment. She couldn’t feel the left side of her face and her insides were twisted with throbbing pain. He had forced himself on her but not before beating her into submission. At some point, she had even lost consciousness.

Emma did not know if Frederick was returning to the bedroom but she was certain of one thing—she was not going to endure another episode like this one. She would welcome death itself.

With great difficulty, she lifted her body from the bed. In the corner, on the floor, she saw the small bag she brought from home. There was only one thing she wanted from there—Ben, Billy’s rag doll.

She suppressed a cry of pain as she bent down and retrieved Ben from the bag. Then, she made her way to the window and saw no one outside.

Her eyes spotted the Lonely Mountain some distance away. Emma knew in that instant that she would make her way there, but first, she needed to find a way out of this house. She couldn’t go out the front door as that would draw someone’s attention. Her way out was through one of the bedroom’s windows.

To her surprise and relief, the windows were not secured in any way to prevent her escape. As painful as it was, her determination enabled her to climb out of the window. She listened for any sounds indicating that someone was approaching but all was quiet inside the house.

Emma used the mountain as her guide as she walked in that direction. During the long walk, she thought of everything that had just happened to her in one day—taken from her family and forced to marry a villainous man who beat and raped her. The fact remained that she was still his wife and he would come for her no matter where she went. He was a powerful and resourceful man. There was also the possibility that she would end up pregnant. She felt trapped with nowhere to hide from this monster.

She had no concept of time as she walked. The road was deserted and quiet, except for the sound of the waterfall that kept growing louder as she got closer to the mountain. And that’s when it hit her—the waterfall was calling her.

Emma stopped before the body of water that rippled with the crashing of the waterfall. She felt a strange peacefulness descending upon her as she stepped inside the water.

She clutched the rag doll tightly in her hand as she continued walking forward until she disappeared into the body of water.


	4. Chapter 4

His journey was drawing to a close as he approached Erebor, his last destination in the east. Nighttime had just fallen as Gandalf led his horse to the small river that ran alongside the mountain.

He halted his steps briefly when something in the water caught his eyes. From the light of the moon, it had the shape and appearance of a small human body. Gandalf hurried his steps while he continued to lead his horse along.

As he drew closer, he released the horse and it quickly seized the opportunity to drink from the river. His expression quickly changed to that of a frown when he got a closer look at what lied before him.

“Dear…dear…what kind of fiend would do such a thing?” He shook his head with disgust when he saw the body of a young woman lying in the river.

Her upper body was caught amid some rocks while the rest of her was submerged in the water. The left side of her face was darkened with bruises. He was certain the woman was dead but decided to take a closer look in the event she was still alive.

The first thing he noticed was that her body was not cold as one would expect of the dead. This was certainly good news, he thought as he stepped into the water.

Gandalf quickly pulled her limp body out of the river and onto the bank beside him. Using his healing powers, he was able to revive her momentarily. She coughed up the water that was trapped in her lungs, then her eyes closed and she descended into unconsciousness once again.

“You’re going to be just fine, my dear child.” The wizard said as he lifted her from the ground and carried her up the path that led to Erebor.

The guards at the gate recognized the wizard instantly but were perplexed by the body he was carrying in his arms.

Dwalin and his brother Balin emerged from the gate after hearing the commotion outside.

“Gandalf, it’s good to see you. Who is this woman?” Balin asked curiously and somewhat concerned.

“I found her in the river barely clinging to her life.” Gandalf nodded in the direction of the river.

“Looks like trouble to me.” Dwalin declared with suspicion.

“Would you prefer that I leave her out there to die?” Gandalf said with indignation.

“Of course not!” Balin quickly interjected.

“Very well then! Let me in and find a bed for this young woman. She will need one for her recovery.” Gandalf entered through the gate without waiting for an invitation.

“Thorin will not like this.” Dwalin whispered to his brother.

Balin shrugged helplessly as he watched Gandalf walking down the hall with the woman in his arms.

“I will talk to Thorin.” Balin said to Dwalin.

“Well here’s your chance!” Dwalin responded when he spotted Thorin approaching from the other end of the hall with his sister, Dis.

Balin cringed almost visibly, knowing that the King was not in a particularly good mood today.

“Is that Gandalf approaching?” Dis asked her brother.

“Yes.” Thorin replied tensely as he wondered what the wizard was up to this time.

“I think he comes bearing gifts.” Dis quipped.

Thorin looked at his sister briefly. He was certainly not amused but he couldn’t help notice the old Dis resurfacing. There was hope for her after all.

“Gandalf! What do we have here?” Thorin’s eyes traveled down to the woman in Gandalf’s arms.

“I found her in the river, half-dead. Judging from the bruises on her, someone tried to kill her and hid the body in the river.” Gandalf explained.

“I certainly do not need this kind of trouble in my kingdom.” Thorin said giving him a reproachful look.

“My friend, I know you will do the kind thing and allow this young woman to find refuge in your kingdom. Or do you prefer that whoever did this to her finish the job?” Gandalf said persuasively.

“She is welcome to stay here as long as she likes.” Dis said as her maternal instincts took over.

“I didn’t give my consent.” Thorin chided her.

“If you refuse to help her then you would be no different than the monster who did this to her.” Dis challenged her brother.

Thorin sighed with frustration. He didn't have the energy to fight them both.

“Fine. She can stay but she is your responsibility.” Thorin said glaring at his sister.

Dis smiled at her small victory.

“Agreed. Now was that so difficult?” Dis said in an attempt to needle him.

“Not at all. She's your problem." He shot back at her.

Gandalf cleared his throat in effort to get their attention.

"She's not getting any lighter." He complained.

Thorin turned his attention to a servant standing nearby.

“Show Gandalf to the guest quarters.” He ordered her.

“I always knew there was kindness in you.” Gandalf said to Thorin with amusement as he followed the servant.

“Don’t get used to it.” Thorin called after him.

Dis elbowed him while shaking her head with disapproval.

“Does this mean you’re finally back?” Thorin shifted the attention back to her.

Dis arched her eyebrows at him. “I can go back to moping in the balcony if that is more to your liking, my lord.”

“That’s quite enough, Dis.” Thorin replied sternly.

Under other circumstances, he would have found his sister’s comments amusing but there were two things weighing heavily on his mind—the young woman that Gandalf just rescued and brought to his kingdom, and his cousin’s visit two days from now. The latter troubled him the most because he knew Dain was going to insist that he set a date for the wedding. After all, he had given his word to marry his niece to strengthen their alliance and to produce an heir for himself.

“I know what troubles you, my brother.” Dis said in a serious tone.

Thorin didn’t doubt that she did.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where is she??!!!” Frederick’s voice thundered throughout the house.

Paralyzed with fear, Mabel, the old servant, could only stare at the scratched face of her ranting employer. She had heard the frightening screams coming from the young woman earlier.

“You’re useless!!” Frederick said angrily as he shoved her out of the way.

The servant quickly fled to her quarters before he lashed out at her any further.

He stormed out of the house like a madman and began searching the property for any signs of Emma. It was inconceivable to him that she would try to escape after beating her so soundly. Obviously, he had underestimated her.

“Clay!!” He called out to his thug who was now residing permanently in the guest house.

Having heard the yelling coming from the house, Clay was already out the door and within seconds he stood before his employer.

“Emma has escaped. Find her!” Frederick commanded him.

“I will. She couldn’t have gotten very far.” Clay said relishing the anticipation of the hunt.

Clay relished even more what he would do to her once he found her. He wasn’t concerned about his employer because Frederick would be more than grateful to have her back.

******

The next morning, Thorin watched his sister closely over breakfast. He feared she had retreated back to her mournful state.

“Is there something you wish to say to me or are you going to continue to stare at me?” Dis said before eating a forkful of her breakfast.

“Is she awake?” He sought to distract her.

Dis turned her eyes to him. “No. I checked on her early this morning. We should have a healer examine her.”

“Bofur can arrange that.” Thorin replied.

“Are you going to set a date for the wedding?” Dis asked, catching him off guard.

“I don’t wish to discuss this now.” Thorin responded tightly as he took a sip of his coffee.

“If you want to hear me talk then you will let me ask the questions I wish to ask.” Dis said in a testy tone.

She was getting very tired of her brother treating her like an invalid.

Thorin knew that Dis was testing his patience. He suspected that a part of her still blamed him for the death of her sons.

“Are you angry with me, Dis?” He took a direct approach with her. It was pointless to skirt around the issue or whatever was troubling her.

“You treat me as if I were fragile of mind.” Dis responded quietly.

“I’m only concerned for you.” He said somewhat surprised by her response.

“Stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine.” Dis said returning her attention to her breakfast plate.

“As you wish.” Thorin conceded.

After a brief moment of eating in silence, Dis spoke again. “I cannot stop thinking about our mysterious woman. I’m wondering who tried to kill her.”

“It would be wise not to start making any inquiries about it. When she awakens, she will provide us with those answers.” Thorin advised her.

“She’s very beautiful.” Dis added with a hint of a smile.

“I didn’t notice.” Thorin responded with disinterest.

“Perhaps your sight is failing you. After all, you are getting on in years.” Dis teased him.

“You’re certainly one to talk. Have your servants forgotten to polish your mirror?” Thorin teased her back.

“You’re simply incorrigible!” She tossed her napkin at him.

They both shared a moment of laughter but Dis was the first to take a serious tone.

“Really, Thorin…you must decide a date soon or Dain’s visit tomorrow will be a most unpleasant one. Have you forgotten how insufferable he can be?” She reminded him.

“You’re not going to let this go.” Thorin said matter-of-factly.

“Of course not. I too will be enduring his visit tomorrow.” Dis responded.

“Why do you dislike him so much?” Thorin asked her curiously.

“Ever since he suggested that you force me to marry I cannot bear the sight of him.” Dis said becoming angry at the thought.

“It is merely his opinion. You know very well that I will not force you to marry.” Thorin tried to reassure her.

“He should keep his opinions to himself where I’m concerned.” Dis replied indignantly.

“Dain always says as he pleases. I suggest you ignore him.” Thorin advised her.

“Is he bringing Leena with him?” Dis asked him.

She had yet to meet the young maiden and was very curious about her. Leena was in fact the youngest daughter of Dain’s brother-in-law.

“He did not mention it in his letter.” Thorin replied thoughtfully. He hadn’t considered this possibility.

“He may just surprise you…all the more reason to give him an answer tomorrow. You do not want to disappoint poor Leena.” Dis warned him.

“I will give him my response tomorrow.” Thorin said flatly.

Dis’s eyes widened, surprised by her brother’s response. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do. I gave him my word.”

******

A few hours after nighttime had descended, most of the people of Erebor were asleep. A few servants were scurrying about tending to the last tasks of the day as well as preparing for tomorrow morning.

It was during this precise moment that Emma awakened. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as she sat up on the bed and began surveying her surroundings. She felt completely disoriented and she also felt a gnawing ache in her stomach—hunger.

Emma sat at the edge of the bed and slowly began to rise. The room began to spin and she quickly steadied herself by placing a hand against the wall. The candle by her bedside barely lit up the room. When she spotted the door to the bedroom, she carefully removed her hand from the wall and took small unsteady steps in that direction.

Slowly, she pulled the door open. The hallway was brightly lit with its many torches placed high upon the walls. There wasn’t a single person in sight and this only added to her confusion and fear. She proceeded to walk down the hall in search for answers and something to eat.

As she was about to turn the corner, she heard the footsteps of another person on the floor. She debated whether to proceed or return to the bedroom she just left.

There was no time to ponder about this any further as the person came into full view. She gasped with surprise as her eyes fell upon the stranger with the imposing figure.

“You’re awake,” He said equally surprised. “Are you all right?”

She didn’t expect the gentle words spoken by this stranger.

Emma nodded slowly. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Erebor…I’m Thorin.” He replied as he approached her slowly.

She immediately retreated with fear, not understanding why. Then she became aware of her own appearance. She was wearing a very thin cotton sleeping gown that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Emma quickly crossed her arms protectively.

“You are safe now. No one here will harm you. You have my word.” He tried to reassure her.

Emma only stared at him, confused by his words.

“What is your name?” He asked her in a friendly tone.

Emma strained for the briefest moment. “It’s Emma…”

“Emma, do you know who tried to harm you?” He asked her gently.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She responded with a frown.

“You were left for dead in the river nearby.” He tried to refresh her memory.

Emma shook her head slowly with a look of distress on her face.

“I remember nothing.” She replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A slow chill ran down her body when she realized that she had no memory of anything. Emma pressed her back against the wall to steady herself before she ended up on the floor.

Thorin did not dare take another step towards her. She was obviously frightened of him and there were no servants in sight to assist him. He considered waking up Dis whose quarters were just down the hall; it was his best option.

“Do not be frightened, Emma. I will have my sister, Dis, assist you. She has been watching over you since you arrived.” He tried to put her at ease.

Emma only nodded as she struggled with the confusion in her head.

******

Dis was brushing her hair when she heard her brother knocking on the door. _Who else would it be_ , she thought to herself as she rose from her seat.

After slipping into her night robe, Dis opened the door and found her brother on the other side of it. He appeared to be anxious about something.

“Dis, I need you out here. Emma has awakened.” Thorin urged Dis.

“Emma?” Dis was momentarily puzzled by the name.

“The young woman…I found her wandering in the hallway.” Thorin explained.

“And you left her alone?” Dis immediately stepped out the door, giving her brother a look of disapproval.

“What was I supposed to do? She’s frightened of me and there’s no one around to help.” Thorin was annoyed at his sister’s question.

“If there’s no one around, then you simply call for them.” Dis said as she lifted and rang the brass handbell sitting on the table against the wall in the middle of the hallway.

Within seconds, the servants emerged from their rooms. Dis smiled knowingly at Thorin.

“How is it that I don’t know about this?” Thorin said somewhat irritated.

“I did tell you about it, but you weren’t listening.” Dis was quick to say as she began giving the servants their orders.

“Then I will leave you to it.” Thorin said as he turned and headed in the direction of his quarters.

Dis sent a servant to the kitchen to fetch something to eat for Emma and another servant to prepare a bath for her.

“Tara, you will remain by my side in the event anything else comes up.” She motioned to a young servant.

“Yes, milady.” Tara replied as she quickly took her place beside her mistress.

Dis found Emma exactly where Thorin had left her, cowering against the wall.

“It’s all right, dear. Why don’t we go to your room while the servants fetch you something eat and prepare your bath?” Dis suggested as she carefully placed an arm around the frightened woman’s waist and led her away.

“Where is Thorin?” Emma asked her.

“My brother has retired to his quarters. He has a big day tomorrow. We’re expecting guests.” Dis explained to Emma.

“He was very kind to me.” Emma said quietly.

“That’s my brother—a total sweetheart.” Dis said half-facetiously, but the joke was lost on Emma.

“Then you are fortunate to have him for a brother.” Emma replied.

“Yes…I am. Funny, he believed he had frightened you.” Dis recalled her brother’s words.

“Not at all. I was mostly frightened that I lost my memories.” Emma responded, her face becoming strained by her mounting anxiety.

“Why don’t you try to relax? All will reveal itself in its due time.” Dis tried to comfort her.

“I do hope to get my memories back soon. I don’t wish to be a burden to either of you.” Emma said sadly, not knowing when that moment would arrive.

“Nonsense! You will stay here as long as you wish.” Dis reassured her, relieved by the distraction.

If her mind was occupied with Emma, then she would not focus so much on the sons she had lost.

Out of curiosity, Dis wondered just how much Thorin had shared with Emma.

“What else did my brother say to you?” Dis asked her.

“He assured me I would be safe here.” Emma replied.

This wasn’t exactly the response that Dis was looking for.

“Did he mention to you that he is the King of Erebor?” Dis asked her somewhat amused.

“No. He did not.” Emma said with a look of surprise on her face.

Dis chuckled lightly at Emma’s response.

“I hope I didn’t offend him.” Emma worried.

“You didn’t offend him. I just think it’s quite amusing. Well, enough of that. Let’s get you comfortable.” Dis said before giving Tara her orders.

Emma began to feel a bit more relaxed after she had a bath and something to eat. The hot bath helped soothe her aching body. When she removed her sleeping gown, she discovered the source of her aches and pains—her body was covered with painful, dark bruises similar to the one on the left side of her face. Who could have done this to her? Who had wished her dead?

These thoughts filled her with dread. Her potential killer could be lurking anywhere and she was helpless against him because she didn’t recognize or remember him.

******

Emma awoke the next morning no less confused than the prior day. Tara was already in her room preparing her bath. After she had her hot bath, Tara brushed her hair and helped her get dressed.

“Tara?” Emma called the servant who was now removing the bed sheets and replacing them with clean ones.

“Yes, milady?” Tara responded.

“Dis asked me to meet her at seven in the private dining room. Can you point me in the right direction?” Emma asked her.

“Certainly. When you exit the door make a right and it’s the last door on the right.” Tara said helpfully.

Emma thanked her before she headed out the door.

Unlike last night, the hallway was filled with servants hurrying about with their errands. She nodded politely at them as she caught their eyes.

After walking down the long hallway, she found the dining room just as Tara had instructed her. Dis had not yet arrived but there were two servants pouring coffee into cups in anticipation of her arrival.

The servants immediately moved away from the table and one of them appeared to be looking at her nervously. Emma thought their behavior was odd until she realized they were not looking at her but at the person standing behind her. It was Thorin, their king.

In an instant, the servants were out the door and on their way to the kitchen to fetch their meal.

Emma turned to Thorin, a bit nervously now that she knew he was the king here.

Thorin smiled warmly at her. “How are you feeling, Emma?”

He had a beautiful smile, she was quick to notice.

“I’m well, my lord.” She nodded at him with a smile then added. “I want to thank you for being so kind to me last night.”

He walked closer to her and said, “Call me Thorin.”

“Are you certain, my lord?” Emma was surprised by the request.

“I am.” He said pulling out a chair for her.

Emma took the seat that was being offered to her. Thorin took the seat beside her.

“Do you prefer coffee or tea?” He asked her.

She turned to him, not knowing how to respond because she couldn’t remember. The rich aroma of coffee was very familiar to her. Then she noticed that he had the most piercing blue eyes. Eyes that could see right through you and didn’t miss a thing.

Emma quickly looked away as she was overcome with shyness. She hoped he hadn’t noticed the way she had gazed at him, almost stupidly. Why did he have to be so handsome?

“I’m not sure but the coffee smells quite good.” She responded calmly.

In that instant, Dis entered the dining room. Emma smiled at her with relief knowing that she wouldn’t be alone with this handsome king.

“You’re looking well this morning.” Dis said to her cheerfully as she took a seat across from them.

“I have you to thank for that.” Emma smiled at her.

“Oh nonsense! You’re a natural beauty.” Dis with the wave of her hand, casting a glance at her brother.

Thorin fixed his sister with a stare. He knew she wasn’t above teasing him mercilessly before this very beautiful woman. His sister had been right after all. Emma is very beautiful.

A frazzled Bofur walked into the dining room.

“Dain has arrived…with a party of thirty—at least. Balin is receiving them as we speak.” Bofur informed Thorin. He was out breath having run the entire way here.

“This is just like him! Insufferable buffoon! I’ve barely sat to drink my cup of coffee.” Dis was beyond furious as she grabbed her cup of coffee and began sipping the hot fluid.

Thorin sighed with exasperation as he rose from his chair.

“Finish your breakfast. I will meet him now. You can join me later.” Thorin said to Dis.

He nodded at Emma before following Bofur out the door.

Just then the servants entered with trays steaming with their hot breakfast.

“My poor brother didn’t get to enjoy his breakfast because our cousin decided to surprise us with his early arrival.” Dis continued to complain about Dain.

Emma smiled politely, not wanting to say anything that would add to Dis’s agitation.

“Surely he’s brought Leena with him.” Dis said this more to herself but it didn’t miss Emma’s ears.

She wondered about this Leena. Somehow, Emma knew she wasn’t Dain’s wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Balin had managed to gather enough servants to usher the large party into Erebor and its guest quarters which were housed one level below the royal quarters.

In the meantime, he was entertaining Dain and his niece in the large sitting room on the main level, where they usually received their guests.

As soon as Thorin entered the room, Dain was quick to rise and embrace him. Leena waited politely behind her uncle until he invited her to step forward.

“Leena, please meet the King of Erebor!” Dain said jovially.

“My lord,” Leena curtsied and smiled sweetly at the king.

It was their first meeting and she was very impressed by what she saw.

Thorin did his best not to appear impassive as he greeted the young maiden.

“Isn’t she a beauty?!!” Dain proclaimed proudly.

Thorin smiled tightly at his cousin while the word ‘beauty’ conjured up an image in his head of the woman he left in the dining room moments ago.

“Where is that sister of yours?” Dain inquired, noticing her absence.

“She will be joining us in a moment.” Thorin assured him.

******

Gandalf had joined Dis and Emma in the dining room shortly after Thorin departed.

“I understand I owe you my life…you have my deepest gratitude.” Emma said to him, smiling broadly.

“I’m grateful that I found you when I did. I hate to think otherwise.” He shook the thought from his head.

“You have the uncanny ability of being in the right place at the right time. On that note, I must join my brother before he has my head.” Dis said as she reluctantly rose from her chair.

After she departed from the dining room, Gandalf and Emma continued to talk.

“Is it true that you don’t remember a thing?” Gandalf asked her.

“Yes…and the very thought of it scares me.” Emma said with a frown.

“Certain places or objects have the ability to jolt one’s memory. Perhaps it would help if I took you back to the place where I found you.” He suggested thoughtfully.

Emma nodded in agreement. “I’m willing to try anything.”

******

An hour later, Gandalf and Emma were standing near the waterfall alongside the mountain. Emma stared blankly at the body of water.

“Does anything look familiar to you?” He asked her.

“No. I don’t remember any of this.” Emma shook her head slowly with discouragement.

“Do not lose heart, my child. Perhaps this will take a bit more time. You must finish healing first.” He tried to offer her some hope.

“What is that?” Emma froze as she stared at something on the bank.

She bent down slowly and picked up the wet rag doll. There was something eerily familiar about it but she couldn’t remember what that was.

“Do you recognize it?” He asked her with a glimmer of hope.

“I don’t but it’s awfully familiar.” Her eyes continued to gaze at the doll, willing it to give her some answers.

“Why don’t you hold on to it? It may be the very key to the memories that are locked away.” He advised her.

“I will.” Emma responded with renewed hope.

******

Dis was doing her best to ignore Dain’s not so subtle comments about finding her a husband. He thought it would help her forget her grief.

"You can have some little ones to keep you occupied." He suggested.

"I'm afraid that will be quite the feat considering I've already been through the change." Dis lied smugly in effort to quiet her cousin.

Thorin glanced at his sister with surprise but said nothing.

"You don't say?" Dain responded with disbelief.

She gave him an icy stare that soon prompted him to move on to another topic.

“Have you set a date yet?” He turned his eyes to Thorin, who was sitting beside Dis on the sofa across from him.

Leena, who was sitting next to her uncle, quickly perked up in anticipation of the King’s response. She had gone through a great deal of trouble to impress him with her appearance and here was the long-awaited moment.

Thorin was quite annoyed that Dain would pose this question to him while his niece was in the room. He would have preferred to discuss this matter privately with him.

“I thought the first week of November would be most appropriate. We can discuss the particulars later.” Thorin responded after a brief pause.

Dis stared at her brother for a moment then turned her eyes to Leena who appeared to be beaming.

“Splendid! Not long before Durin’s Day!” Dain exclaimed, clapping his hands.

It was the beginning of July and this bought Thorin four months of breathing room. He was certain the time would fly.

******

Leena had brought three servants to tend to her needs while she was a guest at Erebor. Only, she no longer felt like a guest. Now that her wedding to the King of Erebor was but months away, she was feeling more like its queen.

As she was settling into her guest quarters, she began to inquire about the level above her. She went as far as sending forth her most trusted servant, Vini, to gather information for her.

When Vini returned an hour later from her spying quest, she had the most interesting news for Leena.

“It’s quite breathtaking, milady…the rich tapestries and jewel encrusted walls. It has its own dining hall and kitchen. The guest rooms are impressive…each of them have their own marble bathing pools.” Vini described excitedly.

“Guest rooms on the royal level??” Leena said narrowing her eyes. “I should have been placed in one of those rooms. Am I not the future queen of Erebor?”

Vini watched Leena sheepishly. “There’s something else, milady…”

“What is it?” Leena snapped at her, still peeved over her accommodations.

“There’s a young woman staying in one of the guest rooms on the royal level.” Vini said softly.

“Well??? Is she hideous or beautiful??” Leena asked her impatiently.

“She’s very beautiful, milady.” Vini replied, bracing herself for her mistress’s fury.


	8. Chapter 8

Vini’s words felt like the sting of a bee to Leena. She cringed with jealousy at the thought of another female who may be competing for the King’s affection.

“Perhaps she isn’t a guest at all. Is it possible that she is just a whore?” Leena looked at Vini earnestly.

“No, milady. She doesn’t appear to be that sort.” Vini was quick to respond which only infuriated Leena further.

“What do you know of that sort?!” Leena replied angrily.

“I am sorry, milady.” Vini responded, not daring to add anything else.

“I suppose this is the reason why I wasn’t given quarters on the royal level. Once I’m am queen this sort of behavior will cease immediately.” Leena said with determination.

“You mustn’t worry, milady. Once you are married to the King he will desire no other. You are young and beautiful, and you will be the mother of his future heir.” Vini sought desperately to appease her mistress.

Leena appeared mildly appeased by Vini’s assurances, but nevertheless, she needed to satisfy her growing curiosity.

“You will take me there later.” She said to her servant.

******

That evening, after dinner, Dain was enjoying the company of the wizard, which allowed Thorin and Dis a moment of reprieve.

“I will never forgive you for making me endure the company of that insufferable fool!” Dis hissed at her brother while they headed to their respective quarters.

“Why did you have to lie to him?” Thorin asked her.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked coyly.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Thorin snapped at her.

“It shut him up. Didn’t it? Besides, how will he ever know it isn’t true?” Dis replied.

“Why don’t you remain in your quarters the rest of this evening? I fear what other mischief you may have in mind.” Thorin said before stopping to speak with Dwalin.

“Gladly, my dear brother.” Dis waved at him as she walked away.

When she reached the royal level, she found Leena and her servant wandering down the hallway. Dis made it a point to walk towards them.

“Leena, are you lost?” Dis asked her.

“No, my lady.” Leena smiled sweetly. “I’m simply admiring the halls of the royal level.”

“I see.” Dis replied, a bit suspicious of her.

She thought it was rather presumptuous of Leena to enter this level. She made a mental note to have a word with the guards.

“Have I overstepped my boundaries?” Leena asked her, almost reading her mind.

“We’re very particular about granting access to this level.” Dis replied sternly.

“I don’t believe anyone should bar access to the future queen of Erebor.” Leena replied with an air of defiance.

Dis arched an eyebrow at her. “Forgive me, Leena. I suppose you’re right. I will notify my brother at once. He has explicitly requested that he be informed of any unauthorized visitors to this floor.”

As Dis turned and prepared to head in the direction of her brother’s quarters, Leena immediately stopped her.

Dis turned to Leena, doing her best to suppress a grin. “Yes, Leena?”

“That won’t be necessary. I don’t wish to disturb the King over something so trivial. We were just leaving.” Leena was quick to explain.

“Very well then.” Dis smiled.

Leena was about to walk away with her servant when her curiosity got the better of her.

“Tell me, Dis. Who is the woman that is staying in the guest room down the hall?” Leena asked, making a great effort to appear unconcerned.

Dis was not so easily fooled. “She is our guest.”

“How long is she planning to stay here?” Leena couldn’t resist.

“As long as she wishes to remain our guest.” Dis gave Leena the response that would irritate her the most.

Leena smiled politely at Dis. “Thank you, Dis. I shall retreat to my guest room now.”

From that point forward, Dis did everything in her power to thwart Leena’s efforts to re-enter the royal level as well as any effort to be alone with her brother.

“When I become queen, I will banish his miserable sister to the Ered Luin.” Leena said to Vini in the privacy of her guest room.

“Nothing will be beyond your reach once you are queen, milady.” Vini smiled at her eagerly.

******

After a week’s time, Dain and his large party departed for the Iron Hills. Thorin and Dis bid them farewell at the gate.

“You cannot imagine how thrilled I am to see them go.” Dis said to her brother.

Thorin smiled at his sister, not surprised in the least by her comment.

“How did you get along with Leena?” He asked her.

“I think I dislike her more than her uncle.” Dis responded.

“You should make the effort to befriend her. She will be your queen in a few months’ time.” Thorin chided her.

Dis turned to Thorin. “Tell me brother…did _you_ make any effort to befriend her? She will be your wife in a few months’ time.”

Thorin chuckled softly. “You’re impossible, Dis.”

“Well? Did you spend any time alone with her?” Dis persisted.

“No. Strangely I didn’t.” Thorin remarked.

“You have me to thank for that. Otherwise, she would have been quite the pesky fly.” Dis said smugly.

“Why am I not surprised to hear that?” Thorin shook his head.

“Shall we head for the hills now?” Dwalin’s voice interrupted their conversation.

“Yes.” Thorin nodded at Dwalin.

“Are you going hunting now?” Dis asked him.

“I need to clear my head.” He said simply.

“Then I will head to Dale to pick up a few things at the market.” Dis added as an afterthought.

“Make sure you take the guards with you.” Thorin reminded her.

“I will.” Dis replied.

******

Emma had declined Dis’s offer to join her on her trip to the market. Although the bruises on her face were beginning to disappear, she was still a little self-conscious about them.

It couldn’t have been more than two hours since Thorin and Dis had departed, when Emma heard frantic knocking on the bedroom door.

Tara was in the middle of brushing her hair.

“Thank you, Tara.” Emma said as she rose to answer the door before the servant could do so.

She was surprised to see Bofur at the door and wondered, from the look on his face, if he had some unpleasant news to share with her.

“Is something wrong, Bofur?” She asked him softly.

“N-Not exactly…” He stammered. “There is someone at the gate who is claiming to be your father.”

Emma’s eyes widened with surprise at the news. She also felt the quickening of her own heartbeat.

“My father?” She repeated as her mind raced furiously.

“Yes. Perhaps it would help if you got a look at him.” Bofur said encouragingly.

“I think that would be best. Hopefully, I’ll remember something once I see him.” Emma was desperate to get her memories back.

Earlier that morning, she had spent nearly an hour staring at the old rag doll. When nothing came to mind, she flung the thing across the room in frustration. Now she had this glimmer of hope standing at the gate of Erebor.

As Bofur led her down the hallway, Emma couldn’t contain her excitement. She chatted nervously with him in an effort to remain calm but it was pointless.

“What if I don’t remember anything?” She began to despair.

“You mustn’t lose hope, Emma.” Bofur tried to reassure her.

When they reached the gate, Emma slowed her steps and began to cling to Bofur’s arm.

“It’s all right, Emma. Don’t lose your courage now.” Bofur said as he continued to guide her forward.

She finally saw the man who claimed to be her father and to her dismay, there was nothing remotely familiar about him. She suppressed a whimper that threatened to leave her lips.

Bofur squeezed her arm as he tried to console her. “Talk to him.” He encouraged her.

The man smiled with relief at the sight of Emma. “Emma, it is you! You have no idea how much your mother and I had worried about you.”

Emma did not know how to respond to the warm stranger who was obviously familiar with her. Perhaps if she returned to her home, something would come back to her. She could only hope.

“Don’t you remember me, Emma? I’m William.” He said sounding a bit disappointed.

“No. I’m sorry.” Emma said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

“It’s all right, darling. Perhaps when you see your mother she will help you to remember.” He sounded hopeful.

Emma nodded at him. “I hope you’re right.”

“We must hurry now.” He urged her. “Your mother has suffered tremendously through all of this. I can only imagine her joy when she sees you.”

Emma then turned to Bofur and hugged him. “Thank you, Bofur. I think I might just find the answers I seek. Please convey my gratitude to Thorin and Dis. I hope to return very soon and do so in person.”

“I will let them know.” Bofur assured her as he hugged her back.

As Emma took a tentative step towards William, he reached his hand to her and led her by the arm. He then turned to Bofur and waved good bye at him.

“Thank you, again. I will bring her back tomorrow so she can say good bye to the others.”

“That would be great.” Bofur smiled broadly.

The two of them walked down the path to the waiting carriage.

William turned to her and smiled. “It’s so good to have you back, sweet pea.”

Emma froze as she felt a chill slowly traveling down her spine.


	9. Chapter 9

Time appeared to slow down to a stop as Emma's mind raced furiously with the memories that were returning to her.  Her body began to tremble when she recognized the man who was leading her away from Erebor, and it was not her father. He was Frederick Devlin—the only man who called her ‘sweet pea.’

She struggled frantically like a wild animal to get away from him but he tightened his grip on her arm. Her screams finally reached the guards at the gate as well as Bofur who was still standing there, watching them from afar. He realized he had made a grave error in judgment—one that he feared he would pay for later.

Frederick immediately released her when he saw the guards running towards them. He quickly jumped into his carriage and yelled at his driver to take him home.

The guards stopped halfway down the path as they saw Frederick fleeing and Emma running towards them. Only she wasn’t running towards them, she was blindly running towards the gate, seeking refuge in Erebor. She ran past Bofur who tried to get a hold of her but she slipped right past him.

Emma stopped running halfway through the hallway as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath before she collapsed. She was trying to breathe in the middle of her crying. The memories rushing into her head were terrifying: the beatings, the rape, and the drowning.

Just at that moment, Bofur spotted Thorin and Dwalin returning from their morning hunt along with the guards that had accompanied them.

“Do you recognize that carriage?” Thorin called out to Dwalin after the carriage sped by them.

“No. They seemed to be in an awful hurry.” Dwalin responded back.

Thorin suspected that something was amiss when he saw the gatekeepers walking along the path. _Why did they abandon their post_ , he wondered. He urged his horse forward, anxious for some answers.

After taking one look at Bofur’s face, Thorin knew he wasn’t going to like what he had to say. He quickly dismounted his horse while a guard tied it to a hitching post.

“What just happened here? Why did the guards leave their post?” Thorin demanded while Dwalin stood behind him.

Bofur cleared his throat before he responded. “We were visited by a man claiming to be Emma’s father and—” Thorin did not allow him to finish.

“You let him take her away!!” Thorin exclaimed with disbelief.

He quickly turned to the guards. “Untie my horse! We’re heading back!”

“Thorin! Stop! Emma is here!” Bofur called out to Thorin who had already assumed the worst.

“She’s here?” He asked, visibly relieved.

“She ran inside moments ago.” Bofur responded.

Thorin did not wait to hear any more. He simply rushed through the gate in searched of Emma. She couldn’t have gotten too far.

It wasn’t long before he found her in the hallway with a servant by her side trying to console her while she cried. The servant quickly retreated when she caught sight of the King.

So consumed was Emma by her horrifying memories that she did not appear to notice the servant retreating. However, she did notice the arms that wrapped around her, startling her momentarily.

Emma turned to find the King by her side. She saw the concern in his eyes just as she knew he saw the anguish in hers.

“Come with me, Emma,” He said softly, as he led her away to the sitting room which was only a few steps away.

Once inside the room, they remained standing by the closed door where he held her in his arms and allowed her to cry. He didn’t ask her any questions but simply offered his silence as a source of comfort.

Emma couldn’t tell how long they remained that way but at some point, after her crying had subsided considerably, she tried to separate herself from him but found that she was locked in his arms.

There was no tactful way to tell him to release her so she decided to remain just where she was. It wasn’t such a terrible thing after all, she thought to herself. Thee was something very comforting about being in his arms.

“I’m sorry for carrying on this way.” She apologized to him, feeling embarrassed about her display of emotions. She could only imagine what he thought of her.

“Don’t apologize. You have been through a lot recently.” He said in his reassuring voice.

Emma couldn’t believe that he was being this kind and understanding to her. Who was she? No one at all…no one special.

Actually, she was something far worse. How would he react once he learned the truth about her? She was a married woman whose mother was a whore and her father was a gambler and a drunk.

“How much do you remember?” His voice broke through her thoughts.

“I remember the man who attacked me.” She stated the obvious but offered nothing else.

“I promise you I will do everything within my power to bring him to justice.” Thorin’s words carried an angry edge.

He didn’t understand why he needed to protect this woman and why he wanted to punish anyone who caused her harm. He also did not realize that his arms were tightening protectively around her.

“I need to lie down.” Emma finally said to him.

She felt emotionally drained and needed time alone in her room to reflect on the memories she just recovered.

“Of course.” Thorin responded as he opened the door to the room and led her out.

He turned to one of the guards standing in the hallway.

“Has my sister returned from the market?” He asked him.

“No, my lord.” The guard replied.

“Please send for her at once.” He ordered him.

His kingly duties awaited him and he needed his sister to watch over Emma and keep her company. He did not trust anyone else with her. Emma always appeared the most comfortable when Dis was around her.

Thorin paused for a moment to wonder what this woman was doing to him. He was scheduled to marry Leena in a few months’ time but here he was consumed by another. He pushed these thoughts to the side as he made his way to the royal level with Emma.

******

While Emma lied in bed, she was troubled by thoughts of her mother and her brother Billy. She wondered what became of them once she had escaped from Frederick. Did Frederick return to Esgaroth and had her family removed from their home? She did not care if her father found himself homeless. Her only concern was for her mother and brother. Although, her mother had assured her that she would find someone who was willing to take her in, it simply wasn’t enough for Emma. She needed to be certain and in order to be certain, she had to take a calculated risk.

Emma had to find a way to sneak out of Erebor and make her way to Esgaroth without being caught by Frederick. Neither Thorin nor Dis could learn about her plan.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dis returned from the market, she was furious for being interrupted by the guards while she was in the middle of bargaining with a merchant.

“This better be good.” She fumed at Bofur when she entered the hallway.

“It is…Emma got her memories back.” Bofur informed her.

“Did she??” Dis stared at him with disbelief then quickly rushed off to find Emma.

On the way to Emma’s bedroom, Dis ran into her brother who was in deep conversation with Dwalin.

“Is is true that she remembers?” Dis asked him.

“Yes and I need you to keep an eye on her. She was very upset and is now sleeping in her room.” Thorin informed his sister.

“How did it happen?” Dis asked curiously.

“The man who attacked her tried to take her away. Dwalin and our guards will be meeting with Dale’s guards as soon as we have his name.” Thorin explained.

“Then we must wake Emma and get his name from her. We must act quickly or he will flee.” Dis urged him.

“I don’t want Emma awakened. She needs her rest.” Thorin rejected the idea.

“Time is very critical here. Do you think he’s going to be sitting at home waiting to be arrested?” Dis persisted, believing her brother was allowing his concern for Emma to cloud his judgment.

Thorin realized that his sister was right and decided to relent. “Fine…but be gentle with her. This is very difficult for her.”

Dis smiled to herself as she prepared to walk towards Emma’s bedroom.

“Not to worry, dear brother. I’ll only use one pail of water to awake her.” She called behind her.

“That isn’t funny, Dis!” He called after her.

Dwalin tried to suppress a chuckle at Dis’s comment, knowing that it would only infuriate Thorin.

Dis found Tara standing outside the door to Emma’s bedroom.

“Why are you standing around here doing nothing?” Dis demanded to know.

“I’m sorry, milady. The King asked that I remain by the door until Emma awakens.” Tara explained nervously.

“You may go now, Tara.” Dis ordered her.

Tara hesitated before walking away. She wasn’t particularly fond of being in the middle of a sibling disagreement.

Dis walked inside the room and found Emma sleeping peacefully. She almost felt guilty about waking her.

“Emma…” Dis called softly to her but she remained asleep.

She placed a hand on Emma’s arm and shook her gently. Emma gasped as her eyes flew open. She quickly sat up and stared at Dis as if she were a stranger.

Dis saw the intense fear in her eyes. “Emma…it’s Dis.” She tried to reassure her.

Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s all right, dear. I think you’re just a bit shaken.” Dis tried to soothe her.

Emma took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. With the return of her memories also came the demons that plagued her. She feared the many nightmares that awaited her in the coming nights.

“I’m fine.” Emma whispered and then wondered why Dis had awakened her. “Is everything all right?”

“We need to know the name of the man who attacked you.” Dis got right to the point.

Emma paused before responding. She hadn’t told anyone that this very man was her husband and she wasn’t ready to do so yet.

“His name is Frederick Devlin. Do you know him?” Emma asked her.

“I’m not familiar with this name, but I will let Thorin know. He’s planning to send his guards to Dale. It is our hope to find him and have him arrested.” Dis hoped to put Emma’s mind at ease.

******

Later that evening, Dwalin returned with the guards and briefed Thorin on his findings. The city guards gained entry to Frederick’s home and discovered that he and his entire household were gone. The large building that was adjacent to his home housed the winery.

Upon entering the winery, they found one worker, an old man, who was finishing up for the day. He was completely unaware of what had occurred to Emma and had no information on his master’s disappearance or whereabouts. It seemed that the worker kept to himself and his only concern was the winery’s operations. His home was somewhere in Esgaroth.

Thorin was very unhappy with the news. He couldn’t believe that Frederick had slipped through his fingers. There’s no telling where he could have gone. His guess was somewhere out west where no one could find him.

Emma was the only person who was relieved by the news. This made her plan to travel to Esgaroth tomorrow morning that much easier because she didn’t have to worry about running into Frederick.

“What now?” Dis asked her brother while they sat together in his sitting room, later that night.

“We keep her safe…here in Erebor.” Thorin replied, his mind far away.

“You cannot keep her here forever.” Dis said to him.

“This is the safest place for Emma. She hasn’t recovered all of her memories yet. We don’t even know if she has family nearby.” Thorin did not want to give any thought to Emma’s future departure from Erebor.

“That wasn’t what I meant. You’re getting married in November. Do you think Leena will be happy with your decision? She was already questioning Emma’s presence in this kingdom. I daresay Leena believes you have a particular fondness for her…I’m inclined to agree with her.” Dis explained as she watched her brother carefully.

“Leena will do as she’s told! And you need to stop concocting fantasies in your head.” Thorin rose angrily from his seat and began to pace.

“Thorin, don’t get angry with me. I am on your side, but I do recall you telling me that Emma was my responsibility. Now it seems that you are taking over that responsibility…am I wrong? At least be honest with yourself.” Dis tried to reason with him.

Thorin stopped pacing, his back turned to Dis. “I wish to be alone now.”

“Very well…as you wish.” Without another word, Dis rose from her seat and left his quarters.

******

Emma was having trouble sleeping that night. As she had predicted, her memories were producing the most unpleasant nightmares. She was afraid to fall asleep again.

As she left her bed and slipped a robe over her sleeping gown, she decided that a change of scenery would do her some good. There were some nights when she found Dis on the balcony trying to clear her head. Now it was her turn to do the same.

She began to walk the length of the quiet hallway until she reached the balcony. The air was warm and comfortable, mostly due to a light breeze.

Emma began thinking about her mother and Billy, wondering if they were safe at home or living with neighbors. She missed them terribly. She had never been separated from either of them.

“I see we both have the same idea.” Emma was startled by the deep voice behind her.

“I didn’t think anyone else was up at this hour.” She said smiling at him.

“I sometimes come out here to think.” Thorin said as he stepped beside her.

What he really wanted to tell her was that she was the one who brought him here. He was having trouble sleeping because she was consuming his mind. His sister’s lecture only made matters worse—it forced him to face the truth. He _was_ falling for Emma.

Emma wondered if he wanted to be alone as she watched him looking out the balcony. This was his home and she did not want to interfere with his routine.

“It's late...I should be getting back to bed. Have a good night.” Emma smiled at him politely as she turned to leave.

She did not get very far when she felt his hand grabbing her arm.

“Don’t leave.” His words were a mere whisper.

Emma found that she couldn’t move as she was transfixed by the intensity of his fiery eyes.

Thorin drew her close to him and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She responded by kissing him back, powerless to resist him. She felt his arms wrapping around her, pressing her against his hard chest. Her head began to spin as his kisses became more ardent. She had never experienced anything like this before. It was pure bliss.

Then suddenly, Emma broke away from him. “We cannot do this…you’re getting married soon.”

She did not wait for his response as she fled from the balcony.


	11. Chapter 11

Frederick sat behind the desk in his study, drumming his fingers on the oak surface. From where he sat, he had a clear view of the vineyard that supplied most of the grapes for his winery. He was in his second home in Bree where he spent his time whenever he felt like inspecting the grapes of the local vineyards.

Today, he was not here on business; he was hiding—hiding from the guards of the King of Erebor. Somehow, Emma, his young wife, had found refuge in his kingdom. It angered him that Thorin was keeping his wife from him, but he knew he couldn’t fight the great King.

Frederick was used to getting what he wanted and he strongly believed that this time would be no different. It was a matter of enlisting the proper help and he had just the right person in mind.

******

Emma was up early that morning, having barely slept last night. She spent most of the night pacing in her room as she thought of Thorin and the way he had kissed her. She was frightened by the feelings that she was developing for him. None of this would end well for her. It was not possible for them to be together: she was married and he was to be wed in just a few months. Her plan to leave for Esgaroth couldn’t have been timelier given her emotional turmoil: what her heart desired was very different from what her rational mind wanted.

Before Tara arrived, she quickly began to dress herself. Although it was warm outside, she wore a light hooded cloak to disguise herself when she walked past the guards by the gate. There was no reason for anyone to stop her from leaving Erebor but she didn’t want to take that chance.

It was still very early in the morning which made it easier for Emma as there were only a few people walking up and down the hallways, mostly servants. She was able to exit the gate without incident and began to quicken her steps down the path with Billy’s rag doll clutched tightly in her hand.

******

Dis was in her quarters, seated on the sofa in the sitting room area. She sat there quietly watching her brother who paid her a visit early this morning. He appeared quite anxious to speak with her. Only, he couldn’t find the words to tell her what was troubling him. The pained look on his face was more than she could bear.

“Thorin, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s troubling you.” She said gently.

After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke to her.

“I find myself in unfamiliar territory.” He said dropping his eyes to the floor.

Dis rose from her seat and sat beside him, placing a hand on his arm. She knew this wasn’t easy for him. Her growing suspicions told her this had something to do with Emma.

“Is it Emma?” She asked him softly, giving his arm a squeeze.

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

“Tell me.” She urged him.

After sighing deeply he said, “I’ve never been one to go back on my word.”

“I know that, my brother.” Dis continued to urge him on.

“Yet I find myself questioning my decision to marry Leena. What am I to do?” He said as he turned to face his sister.

“You were reluctant about this marriage from the very beginning. It was the need for an heir that drove you to make this decision.” Dis reminded him.

“I cannot go back on my word…yet I cannot ignore what I feel for Emma.” He responded as his eyes searched hers for answers.

“You’ve had a change of heart.” Dis stated plainly.

“I kissed her, Dis.” He said with a pained look in his eyes.

Dis tried not to appear surprised for his sake. “How did she react?”

“She kissed me back…at first. Then she ran away from me.” His mind returned to that precise moment.

“She ran because she’s afraid of having her heart broken. You do understand that, don’t you?” Dis asked him.

“I do and I cannot blame her for reacting as she did.” He admitted. “I don’t know how to proceed. I feel lost.”

Only Dis knew just how difficult it was for her brother to make this confession to her.

“There is still some time…not much, but enough for the two of us to put our heads together and figure something out.” Dis offered her brother a ray of hope.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked her.

******

Emma had managed to get a ride from a bargeman who was heading back to Esgaroth. His name was David, a fisherman who, coincidentally, lived a few houses away from her.

“Who are your parents?” He asked her while they traveled to Esgaroth.

“William and Kate Caldwell. I also have a little brother named Billy.” Emma responded.

The man stopped paddling and turned to her with a grave expression on his face.

“Do you know them?” Emma asked him.

“You don’t know…do you?” He asked her.

Something in his voice made Emma begin to panic. “What don’t I know?”

David slowly set the paddle down on the boat and took a seat before her.

“Your father is in prison. He killed your mother…bashed her head in.” He gave her the shocking news.

“No…no. That isn’t possible.” Emma cried out as she struggled to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry. It’s the truth and it's all everyone has been talking about for the past week. A few days ago, my wife caught the little lad rifling through our garbage…I think he was looking for food. When she called him, he got frightened and ran away. We haven’t seen him since.” David gave her more unpleasant news.

Emma began to sob miserably, somehow feeling responsible for what had happened. But what could she have possibly done to prevent it?

“I hate being the bearer of bad news but it wouldn’t be right to drop you off in town without telling you anything. That would be downright cruel.” He said, feeling sorry for the young woman who was crying her eyes out on his boat.

Unable to speak, Emma continued to cry helplessly, wondering what else could go wrong in her life.

******

It wasn’t long before Emma’s absence was noticed. Tara broke the news to Dis that morning and before long, a search began for Emma throughout the kingdom.

At Thorin’s request, Dwalin and Balin had joined efforts to find her, directing several groups of guards to search every area in the kingdom. No one had seen her leave the gate so it was assumed that she was still within the confines of Erebor.

In the end, they came up empty-handed.

“This has been a complete waste of time,” Dwalin complained to his brother.

“It couldn’t be helped. This is important to Thorin.” Balin replied, almost in a chiding tone.

“Well I must get back to work.” Dwalin walked away grumbling to himself.

After Balin shared the unfortunate news with Thorin and Dis, they both came to one conclusion—Emma had left Erebor.

“I drove her away.” Thorin later said to his sister in the privacy of his quarters.

“Why would she run off this way? Without a single word to Tara or me…” Dis was perplexed and angry all at once.

“Perhaps she doesn’t want us to search for her.” Thorin remarked thoughtfully, almost sadly.

“We shall see about that.” Dis said angrily with a look of determination on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

There was no one in the house; it appeared deserted. A few kitchen items, such as bowls and cups were strewn about on the kitchen floor. Her stomach dropped when she saw the dried pool of blood on the floor—her mother’s blood. If only she had been kinder to her mother upon learning the truth of her activities in Dale. Looking back, up until that point, she had been the best mother anyone could ever have—kind, loving, funny, and patient.

With tears running down her face, Emma filled a pail with water and began to scrub the dried blood from the floor, erasing the painful reminder of her mother’s violent death.

As she continued to scrub, her mind became filled with hateful thoughts for the man she once called her father. Although her father was alive and sitting in prison, he was more dead to her than her mother. At least her mother will continue to live in her heart. She swore never to give William Caldwell another thought from this day forward.

The noise that came from her bedroom halted the thoughts in her head. Emma rose from the floor and walked in the direction of the sound. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. There was no one there. She walked towards the bed which looked exactly the same way she had left it on that dreadful day.

Emma sat on the bed as she began to reflect on the past—happier times. That was when she heard sounds coming from under the bed. She was quickly on her feet and, in that instant, caught sight of Billy emerging from under the bed. He ran out the bedroom door and was heading towards the kitchen to exit through the front door.

Emma chased after him, grabbing Ben, the rag doll, on the way out.

“Billy, stop!” She called after him, but he continued to run.

Emma sped up behind him until she caught his arm. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and she wondered how he managed to find the energy to run so fast. He was also very filthy, having not bathed in a while.

“It’s me...Emma.” She said to him, holding him firmly by the arm so he wouldn’t escape.

Billy did not respond, but his eyes glared at her.

“Do you remember, Ben?” She smiled at him as she held up the old rag doll before him.

Without warning, Billy yanked the doll from her hand and tossed it in the lake.

Emma gasped with surprise. “Why did you do that? That was your favorite doll.”

“I hate you!” He yelled at her.

Emma stared at him, almost speechless. “Why do you hate me?”

“It’s all your fault!” He yelled angrily.

“What is my fault?” She wanted to understand his reasoning.

“Daddy killed Mommy because you left.” He accused her.

“That’s not true, Billy.” Emma said to him.

“Yes it is. I heard them saying your name.” Billy argued with her.

Emma was at a loss for words. How could she explain to this small child the horror that transpired on that day?

“Mom was trying to help me escape so this bad person wouldn’t catch me.” Emma tried to explain.

Billy did not respond, choosing to sulk instead.

“Come. Let’s go home. I have to give you a bath and get you something to eat.” Emma said as she led him away. Fortunately, he didn’t put up a fight.

A search through the cupboards and pantry proved futile. There was nothing to eat in the house. She was already heating water for his bath and as soon as she finished bathing him, she was going to pay a visit to her neighbors. Perhaps they can spare some food.

Billy’s bath was finally ready but to Emma's dismay, he was unwilling to cooperate with her.

“Billy, please. You need a bath. Don’t you want to be clean?” She tried to reason with him.

“No!” He replied stubbornly, while sitting on one of the dining chairs with his arms crossed.

Emma was at the end of her patience when a loud knock came from the door. She wondered who could be knocking at the door. Perhaps it was a neighbor; hopefully, one who was bearing food.

Her eyes widened with shock when she saw who was on the other side of the door. It was Dis with two guards behind her, and judging from the expression on her face, she was very angry with her.

“Dis?” Emma gasped, wondering how Dis managed to track her down.

“How dare you hurt my brother!” Dis said accusingly.

“I’m sorry…I had every intention to return.” Emma tried to explain.

“You didn’t even bother to tell us that you were leaving. We searched for you all over the kingdom!” Dis’s voice was rising to match her anger.

Emma was feeling so terrible that she couldn’t respond to her.

“After everything that we did for you…it seems to me that you are rather ungrateful.” Dis continued to hammer Emma with her words.

Suddenly, Dis became silent as something behind Emma caught her eye.

“Is that your child?” Dis asked her in a quieter voice.

“No. He is my brother.” Emma replied.

Dis turned to the guards behind her. “Wait for me out here.”

Dis entered the house and closed the door behind her.

“Has he fallen ill?” She asked, her eyes never leaving Billy.

“No. My mother died recently and no one has cared for him since.” Emma explained, purposely omitted any mention of the murder.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dis said, softening a bit as her eyes searched Emma’s face.

Emma looked away from Dis’s gaze. She was reminded of Thorin who had equally penetrating eyes.

Dis returned her attention to Billy as she slowly walked towards him.

“What is your name, love?” She asked him, kneeling before him.

“Billy,” he whispered softly.

“Billy! I love that name.” She smiled broadly at him.

Billy smiled back at her. It was the first time Emma had seen him smile since she found him.

“He needs a bath…and something to eat.” Dis remarked looking at Emma.

“His bath is ready but he is refusing to let me bathe him.” Emma responded.

“Let me. Where is the bath?” Dis responded as she grabbed the child’s hand.

“It’s to your left...do you intend to bathe him? You will ruin your dress.” Emma cautioned her.

“What if I do? I have others.” Dis responded as she led the way to the bathroom and Billy followed obediently.

“Now how did she get him to do that?” Emma said to herself as she stared in amazement.

Emma searched for some clean clothes while Dis bathed her brother. She heard Dis talking gently to him and they even shared some laughter.

After Billy was bathed and dressed, Dis talked to Emma with a determined look on her face.

“You cannot stay here…especially the child.” Dis said to her. “Let’s return to Erebor where he will have a good home and plenty to eat.”

For Billy’s sake, Emma decided not to argue against the idea. She had no money and no way of providing for herself and Billy.

“All right. When do we leave?” She asked her.

“We leave now.” Dis replied.

******

Frederick was standing before the only person who had the power and possibly the inclination to help him against the King of Erebor. He knew he had to choose his words carefully with this individual or his plan would fail. Failure meant losing his wife forever and possibly losing his biggest customer.

He took a deep breath and smiled graciously at his customer as he prepared to make an earnest request for help.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they reached Dale, they climbed into the carriage that was waiting for Dis. Her two guards followed behind them on horseback.

“Where are we going?” Billy asked Dis.

“We’re going to my home and the first thing we’ll do is get you something to eat.” She said smiling at him.

“I like that. Do you have honey cakes?” Billy asked eagerly.

“As a matter-of-fact, we do! You will have some after you finish eating your dinner.” Dis assured him.

Billy smiled excitedly in anticipation of the treat.

******

Upon entering Erebor, they proceeded towards the royal level. Emma felt her heart thumping hard against her chest. She feared that Dis’s angry outburst in Esgaroth was a foreshadowing of Thorin’s own mood.

And there he was, standing in the middle of the hallway, conversing with Dwalin. As always, his commanding presence was very difficult to miss by anyone. Emma told herself she would make it a point to apologize to him. Dis was right—her behavior was rather ungrateful.

His eyes turned away from Dwalin and focused on them. First, he caught sight of Billy who was beside Dis, holding her hand. He appeared momentarily puzzled by the child. Then, his eyes went to Emma. She caught the instant transformation in his eyes when he fixed them on her. There was a coldness in his eyes that chilled her entire body. Then he quickly turned his attention to Dwalin, ignoring her as if she weren’t there.

“Did you expect him to sweep you into his arms?” Dis whispered to her, not missing the exchange between her brother and Emma.

No. Emma had not expected that at all, but she also had not expected his cold indifference. She would have preferred an angry outburst from him. His coldness was like a dagger to her heart.

Dis called to Tara and gave her orders to prepare a room for Billy and have the cook prepare an early dinner for them.

“Also, tell the cook to make some honey cakes if there are none in the pantry.” Dis further instructed her.

Dis smiled at Emma. “Why don’t we go to my quarters until dinner is ready?”

Emma nodded quietly, still smarting from Thorin’s cold stare.

“Don’t look so broken…he will come around—when he’s ready.” Dis placed an arm around Emma’s shoulders.

While they were in Dis’s sitting room, Emma watched how easily Billy took to Dis. He asked her many questions about various topics, from the horses that drew their carriage to the beads in her hair. She answered every question with infinite patience.

“He reminds me so much of Kili—he was my youngest. There was no end to Kili’s curiosity. His eyes never missed a thing, especially the beautiful maidens.” Dis smiled to herself.

Emma smiled sadly, wondering how Dis managed to survive such a painful loss. It had to be her incredible inner strength, one that Emma hoped to possess some day.

Tara stopped by to inform them that dinner was ready. They immediately headed for the dining room with Tara following behind.

They took their seats while Billy wasted no time grabbing the warm bread that was sitting on the table. He bit into it hungrily.

“Will my brother be joining us?” Dis asked Tara.

“No, milady. He is having dinner in his quarters.” Tara informed her.

“Thank you, Tara.” Dis said, dismissing the servant.

“He doesn’t wish to see me.” Emma said quietly, wondering why she cared.

He was going to marry another in a few months. Where would that leave her? But there was something about the look in his eyes. It wasn’t just the coldness that she saw in them. She also sensed his pain—pain that she had caused and desperately wanted to undo.

“As I said earlier, he needs time.” Dis reminded her.

After they finished eating, Emma went to her room and Dis sat on the balcony with Billy for a little while. They continued to talk while he carefully examined her braids and beads in his hand.

Dis stopped talking abruptly when she sensed someone standing at the entryway.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked her brother as he stepped onto the balcony.

“Is he Emma’s child?” He did not hesitate to ask.

“No. He’s her brother. Their mother died recently and he was all alone while Emma was here.” Dis explained.

“You should put him to bed before you become too attached to him.” He said coldly.

“What has gotten into you?” Dis replied indignantly.

“If she decides to leave again, do you think she will allow the child to remain with you?” Thorin asked her pointedly.

“This isn’t about me or the child…is it? This is about Emma. You are angry with her. Why don’t you go talk to her?” Dis implored him.

“I have nothing to say to her.” Thorin snapped at her.

“Oh, I disagree. It sounds like you have plenty to say to her.” Dis replied calmly.

“Good night, Dis.” He said storming out of the balcony.

“Who was that?” Billy asked, sensing the tension between them.

“That was my brother and he’s a little grumpy now.” Dis smiled at Billy.

******

It was with great difficulty that Emma fell asleep that night and when she did, the nightmares returned once again. Emma fought to wake herself from the nightmare where Frederick was trying to harm her again.

She awoke before the nightmare became worse. She was sitting up, her heart racing as she gasped for air. The darkness in the room was frightening to her, evening with the light of the moon shining through the window—and that was when she noticed the dark figure standing beside her bed.

Emma was about to scream until the figure silenced her by covering her mouth.

“Don’t scream, Emma.” He commanded her.

She quickly relaxed when she recognized Thorin's voice. She was almost elated by his presence. If he was here, then that meant he was willing to talk to her once again.

Emma was about to ask him to forgive her but she couldn’t speak. She felt him kissing her—not the tender kissing of the other night. She sensed both anger and desire in his kiss. Emma did not fight him. She would rather have him angry than not at all. This was better than the coldness he had shown her earlier.

Thorin separated from her briefly but only to remove her sleeping gown over her head. After tossing the gown on the floor, he pushed her onto the bed so she was lying on her back. Then he proceeded to kiss every inch of her body, beginning with her neck and slowly traveling down to the rest of her body. She felt his anger dissipating as he became more tender with her. Then she noticed in the darkness that he was removing his clothes. She wanted more than anything to feel his skin against hers. It no longer mattered to her that he was to be married soon. She only cared about the here and now.

Emma felt his body slowly covering her own as he positioned himself between her legs. She wondered if he would think less of her once he discovered that he wasn’t her first. She cast aside the pestering thought when she felt him pushing against her sex. A soft gasp escaped her lips once she felt him penetrating her. He entered her very slowly so as not to cause her any unnecessary pain.

Having lost her virginity to her husband, Emma had expected little to no pain, but that wasn’t the case as she felt him filling her completely, as no one else had. Once her body recovered from the initial pain, she lost herself to their lovemaking.

They made love until she fell asleep in his arms. There were no nightmares to interrupt her sweet dreams.

******

When Emma awoke in the morning, she wondered if she had dreamt the events of last night but soon discovered that she hadn’t. She saw Thorin leaning on his elbow while he looked down at her. She was touched that he had remained in bed with her through the morning.

“How long have you been watching me?” She asked him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. “Long enough to know that I love you.”

His response jolted her to full wakefulness. Had she heard him correctly? A million thoughts ran through her head as she tried very hard not to cry. She wished she could freeze this moment in time because then it would be just the two of them and no one else.

“For a moment, I thought you hated me.” She joked to keep herself from crying.

“I never hated you.” He smiled at her attempt at humor. Then his eyes grew serious. “We need to talk. There is much that I don’t know about you.”

“Yes.” She nodded slowly. “Can we wait until later? I want to enjoy this moment just a little longer.” She admitted to him.

“Of course, Emma.” He said kissing her forehead. Then, as if just remembering, he added, “I must prepare for my trip to Rivendell. I leave today.”

Emma could not hide her disappointment. “How long will you be gone?”

“One week.” He responded with a smile.

“Then I shall miss you…terribly.” Emma felt a painful tug in her heart.

“Cheer up, my love. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind. You’re coming with me.” He said drawing her into a warm embrace.

Emma was beyond elated as she pressed her face against his chest.

******

Frederick proceeded to explain his plight to his most important customer.

“I was barely married to my beautiful, young wife for one day, when the King of Erebor took her away from me. She has lost her memories and he has turned her against me. I fear I will lose her forever if I do not act quickly. Only someone as powerful as you can assist me. I promise I will make it worth your while.” He held his breath as he hoped for a favorable reply.

His customer turned his back to him as if to ponder over his words. Only, he wasn’t exactly pondering over his words. His lips were curling into a smile at the possibility of outwitting Thorin Oakenshield.

Then he turned to Frederick with an impassive look in his eyes.

“Why should I help you? Do you think I have time for the petty problems of Men?” He said disdainfully.

“My lord, I have amassed much gold and gems over the years which I keep in my home in Bree. I will give you all of it, including a year’s supply of my best wines—free of charge.” Frederick tried his best to persuade him.

“Make that two years.” Thranduil responded.

“As you wish, my lord. Do we have a deal?” Frederick asked him.

“I depart for Rivendell tomorrow morning to attend a feast that Lord Elrond is hosting.” Thranduil mentioned casually.

“I am aware of this feast. I supplied the wine for it.” Frederick said proudly.

“In any event, I should be crossing paths with Thorin at Rivendell. If he is traveling with your wife, then this will prove to be a very simple task. If not, then I suggest you find someone else to help you.” Thranduil described the extent of his assistance.

“Thank you, my lord. I am most grateful for any assistance you may offer.” Frederick smiled with relief.

Emma was going to be his once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Leena was fuming as she paced the length of her bedroom. She had just learned from one of her servant spies that her intended was taking Emma with him to Rivendell.

“I should be the one traveling to Rivendell with the King!” She said angrily to Vini, her servant.

“You mustn’t worry milady…she is only a play thing. You will be his wife in a few months and she will be forgotten.” Vini tried to soothe her mistress.

“It isn’t soon enough. I must do something to accelerate our wedding plans.” Leena began grasping for straws.

“If you talk to your uncle, I’m sure he can make it happen. He loves you and he’d do anything for you.” Vini said encouragingly.

Leena smiled as she absorbed Vini’s words. It gave her another idea…one that would be more effective.

******

That evening, Leena approached her uncle in his quarters. Having entertained a few guests earlier, Dain was just about ready to retire to bed. The effects of all the heavy drinking was wearing him down.

It was no surprise when he became extremely annoyed at the sound of knocking at his door. He practically shuffled to the door and had every intention of saying a few choice words to the servant at the other side of the door.

He was startled to a more sober state when he saw Leena standing at the door wearing only her sleeping gown.

“Come in before anyone sees you! You shouldn’t be walking the hallways dressed like that.” Dain chided her in his fatherly manner.

“Oh Uncle! I miss you! I haven’t seen you all day.” She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him.

“It’s all right, dear. I’ve just been a little busy.” He replied self-consciously while quickly disengaging himself from her embrace.

Dain invited Leena to take a seat in his sitting room and he took a seat opposite her.

“Is something troubling you?” He asked with concern.

“Now that you mention it…yes, there is something troubling me. I have reason to believe that the King is falling for another. If we don’t wed soon, he may break our wedding plans.” Leena appeared to be on the verge of tears.

“Nonsense, child! Thorin would never break his word.” Dain dismissed the thought.

“Love does very strange things to people…even to the strongest among us.” Leena reminded him.

“Not Thorin. I won’t believe such talk, Leena.” Dain said adamantly.

Leena slowly rose from the sofa and walked over to her uncle, taking a seat beside him.

She suddenly burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

“What is the matter, Leena?!” Dain was surprised by her outburst.

“I’m about to lose the King and you don’t seem to care. I shall throw myself from the highest cliff if he breaks my heart.” She continued to cry pitifully.

“Leena, please don’t say such things. I’m sure I can work something out with Thorin.” Dain tried to console.

“Do you promise?” Leena asked him with tear-filled eyes.

“Yes, darling. Now stop your crying.” He said patting her back.

“Oh, Uncle! I love you so much!” Leena threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Dain was obviously uncomfortable with the physical contact, especially since she was only wearing her sleeping gown.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She kissed his cheek.

Then, without warning, she began kissing his lips. Dain recoiled in horror.

“What are you doing, Leena?” He pushed her away.

“I’m sorry, Uncle. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just so grateful for your kindness.” She spoke with childlike demureness.

“You are just confused, Leena. I will leave for Erebor tomorrow morning and wait there until Thorin returns.” He said rising from his seat as he anxiously sought to create some distance between them.

“That’s wonderful, Uncle! May I join you on this trip?” She asked innocently.

“No-no. You’re to stay here.” He quickly rejected the idea.

“As you wish, Uncle.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Now go to bed. It’s getting late.” He said dismissing her.

“Good night, Uncle.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

After leaving her uncle’s quarters, Leena walked down the hallway with a knowing smirk on her face. She always found a way to prevail.

******

After several days of travel, Thorin and his party arrived at Rivendell, just in time for dinner.

Lord Elrond awaited them at the steps. He greeted each of them with the warm graciousness of a wonderful host.

Emma walked beside Dis in an effort to be discreet. It was common knowledge that Thorin was to be wed to Leena in just a few months. Emma wondered if those plans had changed with his declaration of love for her.

Billy held on to Dis’s hand as he looked around with amazement. This was his first encounter with elves and he stared at them openly.

The servants escorted them to their respective quarters and after freshening up from the long journey, they met in the hallway and proceeded to the dining hall to join the rest of the guests.

Emma wondered if Thorin would visit her quarters tonight. They have not been together since that fateful night. During their journey, she remained with Dis, who appeared suspicious but never said a word of it to Emma.

Although Thorin was only a few paces away from her, she missed him terribly. He was constantly on her mind and her heart. She was beginning to fantasize about marrying him, knowing just how dangerous such thoughts could be. But she felt she no longer had any control of her heart; it had taken a life of its own, dictating her every thought and dream. Then there was the talk that he wanted to have with her. He wanted to learn about the memories that returned to her. Emma dreaded this talk because she knew that once he learned of her marriage to Frederick, he wouldn’t want her in his life—marriage to Leena would be the simpler choice for him.

They took their seats at the end of the long banquet-table with Billy sitting between Dis and Emma. Thorin had disappeared momentarily to speak with Gandalf.

When he returned, Emma was surprised that he took a seat beside her. She had expected him to sit next to Dis.

“What happened to discretion?” She whispered teasingly to him.

“I’m tired of it. It’s keeping you away from me.” He whispered back with a smile.

“I don’t like it either.” She sighed.

“It will not be this way for long—I promise you.” His eyes grew serious with determination.

Emma wondered if this meant that he was contemplating a future with her. His next comment dispelled that thought.

“First, we must speak tonight. There is no time to waste.” He looked at her eyes searchingly for any signs of hesitation.

“Of course we will speak tonight.” She assured him.

From across the hall, the Elf-king observed the two of them carefully. This was no mere courtesan or mistress. He was in love with her, Thranduil noted. This was going to be more fun than he had expected. It was time to implement his plan.

“Bathroom!” Billy cried out.

“Come. I will take you.” Emma said rising from her seat.

“No! I want Dis to take me.” He protested.

“Go with your sister. I’ll be waiting for you right here.” Dis encouraged him.

Billy smiled at Dis as he took Emma’s hand and allowed her to lead him away.

“Do I need to know what’s happening between you and Emma?” Dis asked her brother as she took a sip from her wine glass.

“I promise we will talk later tonight. But first, I must speak with Emma.” Thorin said staring at his wine glass which was still untouched.

“I’m going to be ill.” Dis hissed at him.

“What is your problem with Emma?” Thorin turned to Dis, surprised by her comment.

“I’m not talking about Emma. Do you see who is coming our way?” Dis looked straight ahead.

With a puzzled look on his face, Thorin turned his eyes in the same direction and he immediately caught sight of Thranduil. He was thankful that he wasn’t in the middle of drinking from his wine or he would have choked.

“Does he intend to sit with us?” Dis whispered to her brother with disbelief.

“I believe he does.” Thorin replied, his eyes darkening with anger.

“Please don’t make a scene.” His sister implored him.

“Thorin, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Thranduil said in a lazy tone as he took a seat directly across from him.

Thorin glared at him, wondering why Thranduil had chosen to sit with them. No doubt, the elf-king was trying to antagonize him.

A servant was quickly by Thranduil’s side as he filled his wine glass with red wine.

“Dis…what a pleasant surprise. It has been a long time since I last saw you.” He smiled at her.

“It has, hasn’t it?” Dis replied, taking a sip from her wine.

In that instant, Emma returned with Billy. As she took her seat, she noticed the stranger that was sitting across from them; she regarded him with curiosity.

Thranduil appeared to be studying her with mild amusement. He now understood why Frederick was willing to pay quite a hefty price for her return. She was quite the beauty.

His lips broke into a smile as he prepared to introduce himself to Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

“I don’t believe we have met. I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm.” He said smoothly.

All the while, Dis continued to drink to make his presence more bearable while Thorin glared at him with open contempt.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, King Thranduil. My name is Emma.” Emma returned his greeting with a friendly smile.

She had absolutely no knowledge of the enmity that existed between him and Thorin. Thranduil appeared to be very pleased with this.

“Call me Thranduil…and the pleasure is completely mine.” He smiled broadly at her.

Something about his response made Emma feel a little uneasy. She quickly ignored the nagging feeling when she heard Billy talking.

“Why do you have pointy ears?” Billy asked Thranduil with the curiosity of a child.

Dis almost gagged on her wine as she tried to choke back a laugh, while Thorin took a sip of his wine with a grin on his face.

“Billy!? It isn’t polite to ask such questions.” Emma chided her little brother, but he was not listening to her as he eagerly awaited a response from the elf-king.

“You’re quite the inquisitive child, aren’t you?” Thranduil said with a smile. “I am an elf and all elves have pointy ears.” He explained patiently.

Billy seemed content with the response as he smiled at Thranduil. Emma was grateful for the King’s graciousness.

“Finish your dinner. It’s close to your bedtime.” Emma was anxious to put him to bed before he made another inappropriate comment.

“I don’t want to sleep in that room. May I sleep with you, Dis?” Billy turned to Dis.

“No, darling. You must sleep in your own room. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” She tried to compromise with him.

“Please, Dis. I don’t snore…not like Daddy. He was so loud that Mommy would sleep with me because she was afraid.” Billy pleaded with Dis.

“She wasn’t afraid…she couldn't sleep with the noise.” Emma corrected him.

Billy glared at Emma. “You snore too!”

“Stop it, Billy!” Emma hissed at him.

“You sound like this—” he made a noise that sounded like a puppy snoring.

This elicited a round of laughter from Emma’s dinner companions, which drew the attention of Elrond who was sitting at the other end of the table, talking with Gandalf.

“Well I never thought I would see the day.” Elrond smiled at Gandalf.

“Neither did I…Thranduil and Thorin sharing a laugh over dinner.” Gandalf commented as he watched the group with wonderment.

“It’s certainly a good sign.” Elrond replied.

“Indeed! This calls for a toast.” Gandalf raised his glass, “…to new friendships!” He said clinking Elrond’s wineglass with his own.

Emma was completely mortified as she blushed furiously. She felt Thorin’s hand covering her own as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

Then he leaned into Emma and spoke softly to her, “You do not snore. You look beautiful and peaceful when you’re asleep. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you.”

“I love you.” She whispered to him with a smile.

She was deeply touched by the way he tried to comfort her—it made her heart melt. It was impossible not to love him.

Thranduil’s voice cut into their romantic exchange as he addressed Billy.

“You should try pinching her nose the next time she snores.” Then he turned to Thorin. “Perhaps I should be sharing this piece of advice with you.” He eyes contained a knowing gleam.

Thorin immediately turned to his sister, giving her a pointed look.

Dis knew her brother better than anyone. Without a word, she rose from her seat.

“Well, Emma, I think it’s time we put Billy to bed.” Dis said, grabbing Billy’s hand.

Emma was relieved to leave the dinner table. There was no telling what other family secrets Billy would share over dinner before the night was over.

“Wait for me in your room.” Thorin whispered to her before she left.

Once the three had departed from the dining hall, Thorin turned to Thranduil and met his eyes squarely.

“What do you want?” Thorin asked Thranduil without bothering to mask his contempt for him.

“I’m simply enjoying the pleasure of your company.” He smirked, almost mockingly.

“Is that right? Well I don’t trust you.” Thorin said in a hostile tone.

“You were never the trusting kind. Now tell me Thorin, what do you intend to do with the lovely Emma? You cannot possibly wed a married woman.” Thranduil sought to unsettle him.

“My private affairs are not your concern.” Thorin shot back angrily.

Thorin quickly looked away from Thranduil’s searching eyes. He did not want him to see that part of him was rattled by the comment. _This cannot be true_ , he thought with a measure of despair.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Thranduil said with a satisfied smile as he rose from his seat and slowly made his way to Elrond.

******

Emma was overcome with anxiety as she headed to her guest room. They were going to have their talk and she planned to tell him everything. She could no longer live with the burden of her secrets. Her beloved deserved much better than this.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her. Then she gasped when she caught sight of the person in her room.

“Is there anything you need before you settle in for the night?” the elf asked her.

Emma breathed a small sigh of relief. _It’s only a servant_ , she thought.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She replied.

“Then I shall wish you a good night.” He responded politely as he prepared to leave.

Only he did not leave right away. When he was a step away from Emma, he grabbed her with one hand and held her tightly against him.

Before Emma could scream, he covered her nose and mouth with his other hand which held a cloth infused with a substance that sedated her within seconds.

Having subdued her, he lifted Emma in his arms and carried her out of the room. The hallways were deserted as the servants were purposely diverted elsewhere.

He continued down the steps of the front entrance where a member of Thranduil’s guards was waiting for him on horseback.

“What took you so long!?” He hissed at him.

“Stop complaining and help me lift her onto your horse!” He snapped back.

Once they placed Emma's limp body on the horse, the guard rode away into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

After Thranduil joined Elrond and Gandalf at the other end of the table, Thorin decided he had had enough polite conversation with the dinner guests. The strain was more than he could bear. It was time to leave the dining hall and go to Emma whom he had kept waiting long enough. He yearned to hold her in his arms but it was important that they have their talk first. He was about to make one of the most important decisions in his life.

Surely Thranduil was trying to provoke him when he mentioned that Emma was already married. The more Thorin thought about it, the less he believed it. In any event, they were going to have their talk now and dispel any doubts in his mind.

“It appears that you and Thorin have resolved your differences,” Gandalf commented to Thranduil.

“It may appear that way, but Thorin will always be Thorin.” Thranduil replied, having no desire to pursue this topic of conversation.

Sensing this, Elrond diverted the conversation elsewhere, “We were just discussing Emma, the young woman who was sitting beside Thorin.”

“Ah, yes…I remember.” Thranduil replied casually.

“She was very fortunate that Gandalf found her when he did. She was lying in a river near Erebor, clinging to her life.” Elrond explained.

“Yes. It was Frederick, the owner of Devlin Winery, who made an attempt on her life and then left her for dead in the river.” Gandalf explained further.

Thranduil remained silent as he absorbed this new piece of information. Quite different from the account that Frederick had given him, which portrayed him as the aggrieved husband.

“This is the person who supplied the wine for my feast.” Elrond looked at Gandalf incredulously.

“Yes. He’s the one. Apparently, he supplies wine to the most prominent homes and kingdoms on Middle-earth. His wine is one of the very best.” Gandalf said looking at his wineglass with a raised eyebrow.

“He supplies most of the wine in my kingdom.” Thranduil mentioned offhandedly, his mind on Emma.

“If what you’re saying is true, I will never do business with him again.” Elrond said indignantly.

“I cannot fault you for making that choice. I hear he is quite the scoundrel.” Gandalf added.

******

Thorin was surprised not to find Emma in her room. It was entirely possible that she was with his sister. Dis can be quite the talker with no concept of time.

After several knocks on Dis’s door, Thorin concluded that she wasn’t in her room. Then he remembered that she had planned to stay by Billy’s bedside until he fell asleep.

After a quick rap on that door, he entered the room. Just as he had suspected, she was sitting beside Billy whom she had already tucked into bed.

Dis looked up at him with surprise. “Have you finished talking with Emma?”

“I cannot find her. I thought she was with you.” Thorin appeared unsettled.

“She went directly to her room to wait for you…but you didn’t find her there?” Dis was confused.

“No. I didn’t. Where could she be?” He asked, hoping his sister had some answers.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we try searching for her?” Dis suggested.

“I don’t understand…why would she go anywhere else?” Thorin said with a frown.

Dis rose from Billy’s bedside and before he could protest, she promised him she would return shortly.

They left Billy’s room and continued to talk in the hallway.

“What are you thinking, Thorin?” She could see that he was distressed.

“There was something that Thranduil said to me after you left…” His mind went back to those dreaded words.

“What did he say?” Dis asked.

“He said Emma was married and I thought he was trying to antagonize me.” Thorin said in a measured tone.

“Of course he’s trying to antagonize you. How could he possibly know that she’s married?” Dis tried to ease her brother’s mind.

They began checking the rooms a second time and when they found no sign of Emma, Thorin began to suspect that something was very wrong.

“I must speak with Elrond. If she has been taken by an intruder, he can initiate a search.” Thorin said with determination.

“What makes you think that someone has taken her?” Dis was confused by his conclusion.

“She would not leave me like this. We were going to talk…talk about us and our future. She told me that she loved me.” Thorin appeared to be talking more to himself than to Dis. His eyes were miles away.

“Then we must find Elrond at once.” Dis was beginning to sense that something was amiss.

******

“I assure that this place is a fortress against intruders. It is magically protected and cannot be found so easily by those who seek to do harm. Is it possible that she left on her own?” Elrond seemed rather offended by the implication that his home was unsafe.

Elrond prided himself on being a good host to all of his guests and that included keeping them safe from any harm.

Thorin was beginning to lose his patience as he felt that Elrond was being dismissive of his concerns.

“Emma would not leave without taking her brother! She cares too much about him.” He argued with his host.

“I can understand her love for her brother and that could be the reason why she had to leave him behind. It’s too difficult and dangerous to travel alone with a small child.” Elrond tried to reason with what he perceived to be stubbornness on Thorin’s part.

“I’m getting nowhere with you!” Thorin turned away from him as he tried to contain his anger.

“I can order a search of the property and its immediate surroundings if it will put your mind at ease.” Elrond said in a gentler tone.

“Yes. That would be helpful.” Thorin said tightly.

******

An hour later, the search was concluded and the guards had nothing to report.

“I am sorry, Thorin. The guards found no sign of forced entry or a struggle anywhere. I am of the opinion that she left on her own. Do you know of any reason that would compel her to depart so suddenly?” Elrond hoped that Thorin would be opened to reasoning.

Something about Elrond’s question made Thorin pause. Was it possible that Emma had dreaded their talk so much that she fled? What was she hiding? Was Thranduil telling the truth?

“Thank you, Elrond,” was all he could manage to say before returning to his guest room.

When Thorin entered his room, he found Dis sitting on an arm chair, waiting for him with a worried look on her face.

“What did they find?” She asked, eager for a clue.

“Nothing…absolutely nothing.” He replied as he took a seat on the chair beside her.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Dis said in a whisper.

Lost in his thoughts, Thorin remained silent for a brief moment then he rose from his seat.

“We leave for Erebor tomorrow morning.” He announced to his sister.

“Why? We’ve just arrived. What if Emma decides to return?” Dis began to protest.

“I will not take her back. This was her last chance. To think that I was planning to break my engagement to Leena—it would have been for nothing.” Thorin said with rising anger.

“I know you’re hurting but try to be reasonable. There is still the possibility that she was taken by force?” Ironically, Dis remained hopeful of this possibility, because it meant that Emma did not abandon her brother.

“There is only one person who would remove her by force and that’s Frederick Devlin. He couldn’t have entered this place without being discovered.” Thorin dismissed Dis’s suggestion.

“Emma wouldn’t abandon her brother.” Dis argued.

“She would if she knew that he would have a better home with us.” He responded coldly.

Thorin had already made up his mind that Emma had abandoned him. To do otherwise would only invite false hope, leading to further heartbreak and disappointment. As King of Erebor, he couldn’t afford the distraction. He must remain focused on his vision for the kingdom and that included producing an heir. He will move forward with the wedding plans.

******

Thranduil was walking the halls of Elrond’s home as he began to contemplate his next move. As soon as Emma was brought to his kingdom, a message would be sent to Frederick notifying him of her capture. Frederick would then make the journey to his kingdom to reclaim his wife.

So far, everything had gone as planned, but there was a question that kept nagging his thoughts.

_What will become of Emma?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Thranduil has learned the truth about Frederick, will he proceed as planned, or will his conscience dictate that he protect Emma?
> 
> I’m still undecided on this point, but I will sleep on it and hopefully come to a final decision tomorrow. Any thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

“You wanted to see us, my lord,” said one of the two guards standing before Thranduil in his quarters.

“I have a slight change in plan. You will depart in the morning and inform Frederick of Emma’s capture, and you…” he said shifting his eyes to the second guard, “will arrest him as soon as he enters Mirkwood.”

After exchanging a few words with his personal guards, they departed from his quarters and Thranduil sat in one of the arm chairs in the room, contemplating how Frederick had outwitted him to a certain extent. This did not sit very well with the proud king.

But the elf-king had every intention of teaching this man a very valuable lesson.

******

Meanwhile, Thorin was in his room drinking with the purpose of driving Emma out of his mind.

He soon discovered that the drinking only made things worse. The feeling of betrayal only intensified, giving rise to his anger. Why was she less than truthful with him? Why did she have to toy with his affections?

The next morning, he felt his sister shaking him awake. There was also a dull pounding in his head.

“Wake up, Thorin! You said we must depart at the break of dawn!” Dis called to her brother as she continued to shake him.

At that very moment, he wanted to strangle his sister for making his headache worse. He knew she was purposely trying to irritate him for she was miffed about their early departure from Rivendell.

When he was fully awake, he discovered why the bed felt so uncomfortable—somehow, he had fallen asleep on the floor.

“How much did you drink last night?” She asked him once he had risen to his feet.

“If you came here to pester me, then leave my room this very minute.” He snapped at her.

“Our entire party is ready to depart as you requested, yet I find you here lying on the floor like a drunken fool.” Dis said in an icy tone.

Thorin gave her a warning glare, signaling that he was at the end of his patience.

"Get out!" He snapped at her.

“If you’re not ready in an hour, we’re leaving without you.” Dis said storming out of his room.

“I hope you’re joking!” Thorin called after her.

******

Emma was just awaking on what felt like a very hard surface. Her stomach was churning as she was struck by a wave of nausea.

As she gazed at her unfamiliar surroundings, she was shocked to discover that she was locked in an enclosure resembling a prison. What crime had she committed to deserve this treatment?

She suddenly remembered the elf that subdued her in her guest room. Was it possible that she was no longer in Rivendell? Was Frederick behind this? She couldn’t think of anyone else who would want to harm her. The thought of Frederick coming into her life again made her shudder with fear.

Emma grasped the bars with both hands, mostly for support because her head was spinning uncontrollably. The place had the appearance of a dungeon but there were no guards in sight, nor any other prisoners that she could see from where she was standing.

“Thorin…” she whispered to herself.

In her hour of distress, he continued to occupy her thoughts. They never had a chance to talk. A pang of disappointment cut through her heart. Had he discovered that she was missing? Was he searching for her?

Emma slid to the floor, sitting as close as possible to the prison door as she kept a watchful eye for anyone who may pass by.

******

Three days later, Thorin and his party arrived at Erebor. He was met by Balin at the front gate. The old dwarf appeared anxious to have a word with him in private.

“What is it, Balin?” He asked him gruffly.

“May we speak in the sitting room?” Balin suggested.

Thorin nodded and followed him into the room.

“This is a rather sensitive matter,” Balin began.

“Just say what you have to say!” Thorin said impatiently.

“Very well then…your cousin Dain arrived four days ago and is waiting to speak with you about the wedding.” Balin replied, holding back the most important piece of information.

“What about the wedding?” Thorin frowned at him.

“I believe he is anxious for the wedding to be rescheduled for an earlier date…much earlier.” Balin finally admitted.

“Where is Dain?” Thorin asked him.

“He is in his guest room.” Balin replied.

“Have him meet with me in my quarters in one hour.” Thorin said turning away and leaving the sitting room.

Balin stood there wondering why his king appeared to be so angry. Did he have an unpleasant encounter at Rivendell? Perhaps with an elf?

An hour later, Dain was meeting with Thorin in his quarters.

“Thorin, I’m afraid Leena is worried that you will have a change of heart. She fears that you have developed affection for another.” Dain tried to explain in a tactful manner.

“She has nothing to worry about.” Thorin responded.

“I do realize that but Leena is a very delicate child and all this worrying is taking a toll on her health. Perhaps if we were to move the wedding to an earlier date, it would help allay her fears.” Dain suggested, hoping that Thorin would be receptive to the idea.

“Fine. We will marry in three days’ time.” Thorin replied without hesitation.

Dain’s face broke into a wide grin, elated by the unexpected response.

“Thank you, my cousin! I knew I could count on you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Have you gone completely mad!!” Dis yelled at her brother after he broke the news to her.

“Lower your voice, Dis!” Thorin hissed at her.

“Three days!! You cannot plan a royal wedding in three days!!” Dis ignored his warning as she continued to yell at him.

“There won’t be a wedding. I’m going to have Balin draw up a marriage contract.” He said calmly.

Dis stared at him with disbelief, certain that her brother had lost his mind.

“The people of Erebor want a royal wedding and as their king, you owe them that much.” Dis tried to appeal to his sense of duty.

Thorin remained silent as if he were pondering over her words.

“I am quite certain Dain would have been satisfied if you had set the date one month earlier. What is the rush?” Dis asked him.

“If Emma returns, I won’t make the mistake of taking her back.” He responded honestly.

“You’re not behaving rationally. This isn’t you.” She softened her voice.

“My decision is final. The wedding will take place in three days.” Thorin said firmly.

“As I said earlier, you cannot plan a wedding in three days.” Dis reminded him once again.

“If anyone can make it happen, I know it’s you, my dear sister. I suggest you stop wasting time arguing about it.” He gave her a sardonic smile before he exited her quarters.

Then he paused at the door as if struck by another thought.

“...and Dis, please keep the child away from me—he reminds me of her.” Thorin was out the door before she could protest.

Dis rolled her eyes with frustration but knew it was futile to start a quarrel over his request. Instead, she decided to focus on the task at hand—the wedding.

She collapsed on the nearest chair, wondering how to plan the impossible.

A smile crossed her face, “Dwalin…” she whispered.

******

Leena was squealing in her room with joy when she received word from Dain about the new wedding date. He ordered her to leave for Erebor as soon as she received the message.

“I knew the King would come to his senses, milady!” Vini cried excitedly.

“She must have done something to disappoint him while they were in Rivendell.” Leena smiled wickedly.

“It serves him right, milady. Now he shall be completely devoted to you.” Vini smiled at her.

Leena hugged Vini with unrestrained excitement. Then she released her as a dark cloud crossed over her head.

“My wedding gown…the seamstress in Dale said she needed a month to finish it.” Leena was genuinely distressed by the thought.

“She can hire another seamstress to help her.” Vini tried to offer Leena some hope.

“We must leave at once for Erebor. I will not leave anything to chance.” Leena said with determination.

******

“Absolutely not!” Dwalin said as he began to pace furiously.

“I’m afraid you have no choice.” Dis arched an eyebrow at him.

Dwalin stopped pacing as he released his breath with a loud hiss.

“Do you know what this means?” He asked, containing his anger.

“Enlighten me.” Dis replied calmly. She was not going to allow him to get the better of her.

“It means shutting down all the mines for three whole days!” He said emphatically.

“Then that’s exactly what you shall do. We need everyone’s help to make this wedding happen. There are countless errands that must be fulfilled. They can start with the marketplace to procure many of the required food items. The carriages will be at their disposal.” Dis explained.

“Our miners are not hand maids.” Dwalin replied bitterly.

Dwalin took a great deal of pride in overseeing the mines and its workers. The miners respected him and regarded him as a good leader. He feared this would change once he sent them on these foolish errands.

“I never said they were, but they will do this for their king. I would not ask this of you if I wasn’t facing a dire royal emergency.” Dis spoke in an even tone while studying Dwalin carefully.

She had not expected him to give her this much resistance. Of all the dwarves, his loyalty to Thorin was the fiercest.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit after the initial shock of the request.

“Fine. We’ll take care of it...just give me a list of what you need.” He said tightly but his annoyance was clearly evident.

“Thank you, Dwalin. I will have the list ready within the hour.” Dis said before turning to leave.

******

As soon as the forest was within his sight, Frederick urged his horse to move faster. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Emma.

It had been a gamble to enlist the help of the elf-king, but Thranduil came through for him. Once he collected his prize, he was going to make sure she never escaped from him again.

He intended to keep her in a drugged state to make her more docile. If he had to keep her in chains to restrict her movements, then that’s exactly what he was going to do. He was not going to underestimate her again.

Upon entering the forest, he noticed that his horse was suddenly becoming skittish. There was no one in sight but he could hear rustling noises around him. He urged the reluctant horse forward.

After pressing ahead for what felt like an hour, his horse began to slow down its pace until it came to a stop. Frederick kicked the horse with his heels, urging him to continue, but the animal remained rooted to the spot as if commanded by someone else.

The rustling of leaves became louder as Frederick became aware of some figures emerging from their hiding places.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they were just elves. In a forest this great, having a guide was always helpful, he thought to himself.

******

Thranduil had arrived that morning and was receiving a second briefing from one of his guards.

“We moved her into a guest room as you ordered, my lord,” the guard informed him.

“Then what seems to be the problem?” Thranduil asked the guard.

“My lord…she is attacking the servants that enter her room,” the guard replied.

Thranduil knitted his brow in a frown. This certainly didn’t sound like the delicate little creature he met in Rivendell.

Just then, a group of guards approached them.

Thranduil gave them a perplexed look.

“Where is Frederick?” He asked impatiently.

“He is dead, my lord,” one of the guards responded.

“Dead?” Thranduil repeated the word, not comprehending.

“He tried to escape and broke his neck when he fell off his horse,” the same guard explained.

“What a pity? I was looking forward to seeing him again.” Thranduil said to himself.

“My lord, now that Frederick is dead, do you wish to release Emma?” asked the guard standing beside him.

Thranduil turned to him, pausing for a brief moment.

“Not just yet…”


	19. Chapter 19

Thranduil had ordered that Emma be brought before him.

Within a short time, a guard brought her into his throne room, holding her arm tightly. She was quiet but her eyes pegged him with a deadly glare.

“Release her,” he said to the guard, who immediately complied.

Emma cast a sidelong glance at the guard as he departed.

“Don’t look so angry, Emma. I have some good news for you.” Thranduil said rather amused.

“You’re nothing but a hateful fiend.” Emma said in a venomous tone.

“Now, Emma, let’s not resort to name-calling. I realize Thorin has been a terrible influence on you, but I know you’re better than that.” He smiled at her.

“You know nothing about me.” Emma snapped back.

“Perhaps you’re right, but I do know that you’re holding a knife in your right hand.” His smiled disappeared as his icy gray eyes focused on her face.

“Are you certain about that?” Emma asked him calmly.

Thranduil remained silent, his eyes still fixed on her. Then without warning, he was upon her grabbing her right arm in a tight grip.

“Drop it, Emma.” He said in a quiet, deadly tone.

Emma dropped the dinner knife to the floor to stop the pain that was shooting up her arm.

Before releasing her, he kicked the knife across the floor, away from her reach.

Emma rubbed her arm which was now throbbing with pain.

“If you do not behave yourself, I will have my guards lock you away in the dungeon. It’s your choice, Emma.” He said walking behind her, almost trying to unnerve her.

“Then do what you must because I intend to protect myself—whatever the cost. I’ve grown tired of people like you who push me around just because they think I am weak.” Emma barely hid her anger as she spoke.

“I have no intention of harming you.” He replied.

“Why should I believe you? You brought me here against my will.” Emma said accusingly and then turned around to face him.

“What do you want with me? Did Frederick make a deal with you?” She asked him.

“Frederick is dead. He will not harm you again.” Thranduil informed her as his eyes waited for her reaction.

“It isn’t true.” Emma whispered, but deep within her heart she prayed it was so.

“My guards reported to me not long ago. His body lies in the forest.” He added further.

“I want to see it. I want to see the body. Please…” Emma begged him.

She would never be free until she saw his corpse.

In less than an hour, they were deep in the forest and Emma was standing before Frederick’s lifeless body. He was lying on his back with his eyes open.

A smile began to form on Emma’s lips. Fate had been cruel to her up until now. Her tormentor was gone forever.

“What do you wish to do with the body?” Thranduil asked her.

“Let him be food to the creatures in the forest.” Emma turned to him with a smile.

“Then it shall be as you wish.” Thranduil smiled back at her.

******

After they returned to the palace, Thranduil ordered two of his guards to take Emma wherever she wished to go.

“This doesn’t make us friends.” Emma said tightly.

She was still angry at him for tearing her away from Rivendell...from Thorin.

“I hope it doesn’t make us enemies.” Thranduil replied.

“Time will tell.” She said coolly.

“Where do you wish to go?” He asked her with mild curiosity.

“Erebor.” Emma replied without looking at him.

“To your beloved?” He smiled, having guessed correctly.

“Goodbye, Thranduil.” Emma said as she turned and follow the guards that would lead her to Erebor.

Once Emma was outside the palace and sitting on her horse, the only thought on her mind was to reach Erebor and see Thorin. She would explain her disappearance to him and have the talk that was so important to him. Now that she was no longer Frederick’s wife, she was free to love him in every sense of the word.

It was with a hopeful heart that she moved forward to her destination.

******

The journey felt longer than usual with her mounting anxiety. When Emma departed from the Woodland Realm, she was excited and full of hope, but as the journey wore on, she was plagued by doubts. With all this time apart, she feared Thorin would have had a change of heart.

 _It’s not possible_ , she thought to herself. His love was true and it would not falter so easily.

Emma became angry with herself for entertaining these senseless doubts. She had to remain focused and she had to move forward.

******

It was late afternoon when they reached Dale and the Lonely Mountain was within their sights.

“You may leave me here.” Emma said to the guards as she stared ahead.

After the guards departed, Emma continued on to Erebor. As she drew closer, a frown crossed her face. She was perplexed by the sea of people gathered before Erebor. It would be impossible for her to get through this crowd with her mount. She would have to continue on foot.

After tying the horse to a tree, she began to make her way through the crowd.

“Why are there so many people gathered around here?” Emma asked a woman in the crowd.

“Where have you been? It’s the royal wedding,” the woman replied.

Emma caught her breath, unsure that she had heard correctly.

“Did you say a wedding?” Emma asked her, unaware that she was holding her breath.

“Yes. King Thorin is getting married today. We’re hoping to get a glimpse at the royal couple,” the woman appeared excited at the prospect.

In that instant, time had stopped for Emma as the words sunk in her head. She no longer heard the crowd around her. The screaming in her head was drowning them out.

“It cannot be true…it cannot be possible. His wedding date was set for November.” She whispered to herself, wringing her hands in despair.

She would not believe any of this unless she saw it with her own two eyes.

The loud cheering suddenly caught her attention. With a sense of dread, Emma lifted her eyes and saw none other than Thorin standing at the gate with his bride.

Emma could not stop the tears that began flowing from her eyes as she stared ahead in disbelief. She had been the fool for believing in something that wasn’t real.

She hung her head as she turned her back to Erebor and prepared to make her way to Dale.

After untying the horse, she mounted him and continued on to Dale. She was feeling numb and beaten as she allowed the horse to lead her. She cried bitterly without caring if anyone took notice.

What was she to do now? Where would she go? Erebor was no longer a home to her.

Then Emma remembered her mother’s words the last time she saw her.

Her mother had mentioned an innkeeper who would help her.

His name is Neil.


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin and Leena returned to the banquet hall after making a brief appearance before the cheering crowd. They retook their seats at the royal banquet table. All the while, Leena clung to Thorin possessively but he was completely oblivious to his new wife as he continued to drink heavily.

Leena kept herself busy as she talked excitedly with the guests that stopped at the table. She was already embracing her new role as queen.

“You must pace yourself, my dear brother,” he heard his sister whisper in his ear.

“Have a seat.” He said pulling the empty chair beside him.

After settling into the chair, Dis cast a worried look at her brother. She wondered if he would even remember this day when it was over.

“Thorin, all this drinking is no good.” She counseled him, underlying sadness in her voice.

“It’s my wedding day. Am I not allowed to partake in the festivities?” He replied gruffly after taking another swig from his wine goblet.

Dis knew he wasn’t happy and she wasn’t about to point out the obvious to him. That would only infuriate him.

“If you hope to produce the next heir to the kingdom, you must try, at the very least, to remain conscious.” Dis teased him.

“I can always count on you to amuse yourself at my expense, even at my own wedding.” Thorin managed a weak smile at her.

“She still doesn’t know.” Dis said offhandedly.

“Know what?” He asked while he motioned to a servant to pour more wine into his goblet.

“That you won't be sharing your quarters with her.” Dis replied.

“You were supposed to tell her this.” Thorin looked at his sister accusingly.

“I thought it would be a good idea to surprise her with the news on her wedding day.” Dis said bursting into laughter.

“You’re wicked.” Thorin said shaking his head.

“Not as wicked at your new wife. Don’t let that innocent face fool you.” Dis warned him.

Of course, she knew her words would fall on deaf ears as males seldom had the wisdom to detect deception and treachery in their female counterparts.

******

Emma found the inn easily, not far from the marketplace. She entered through the building’s pub on the ground level. A barmaid invited her to take a seat at one of the tables while she searched for Neil in one of the back rooms.

Surprisingly, the pub was clean, nicely decorated, and well-maintained. She wasn’t sure what to expect given her mother’s line of work, but she clearly did not expect this homely place.

Emma stared at the small cracks on the wooden table while images of Thorin and his new wife flashed across her head. She continued to torture herself irrationally with thoughts of Thorin and how he had professed his love for her. Her vision began to blur as more tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“Emma?” she heard a soft voice.

When she looked up, she saw a middle-aged man standing before her. He had kind eyes which were now filled with concern.

“I’m Neil,” he said taking the seat opposite from her. He too was not what she had expected. Emma managed a small smile.

“I’m Kate’s daughter.” She explained.

“I know…you look just like your mother.” He said studying her face.

She caught the sadness that flashed across his eyes for a brief moment.

“Did my mother work for you?” Emma asked him.

“No. What gave you that idea?” Neil asked her with a slight frown on his face.

Emma felt embarrassed for asking the question. In her haste, her mother never had the chance to tell her anything about him. She had only assumed that this was the place where her mother conducted her business.

“I am sorry…I don’t know why I said that.” She said self-consciously.

"It's all right," he gave her a reassuring smile.

“How did you meet my mother?” She asked him.

“That’s a long story.” His eyes dropped down to the table, his mind returning to the day he met Kate.

“I want to know…I need to know.” Emma pressed him.

“All right.” He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “I met your mother one day while she was eating alone at the bar…” he paused for a moment.

“I know what my mother did for a living. Please continue.” Emma urged him on.

“She didn’t appear comfortable with that sort of work, but then I knew that she wasn’t that sort of woman. Something must have compelled her to do this.

“I began talking to her while I worked at the bar—she was a very intriguing woman. After some time had passed, we became friendly and she began to open up to me. She told me about her husband’s gambling problems and how she lost the winery she once inherited from her father. She also talked about you and your brother Billy. She loved her children dearly and worried about providing for you two. Her decision was driven mostly out of desperation. I offered her money so she would stop doing this type of work and she gladly accepted…as I said, she was never comfortable with this sort of work.

“Eventually, we fell in love with each other and I asked her to leave your father. I offered to take care of her and her children but she would not hear of it. She thought her children needed to be with their father, in spite of his flaws.

“When I learned that he had killed her, I was devastated. I went as far as traveling to Esgaroth to search for you and your brother. I spent most of the day there but failed to find either of you. I left word with the neighbors but I never heard back from them.” Neil dropped his voice, feeling as if he had failed Kate.

“I had no idea…” Emma whispered.

Then she proceeded to explain how she came to be Frederick’s wife and everything else that happened after that, including her lost love. It was easy to talk to Neil; he was a good listener and seemed very kind and gentle—everything her father wasn’t.

“As his widow, you’re entitled to his assets—you’re not without a home. I will contact my lawyer and he will help you sort out the estate. We also have to get your brother back. We’ll head out to Erebor first thing in the morning. In the meantime, you’re more than welcome to stay at the inn tonight.” He offered generously.

“Thank you, Neil.” Emma smiled at him sadly, understanding why her mother had fallen for him.

******

Billy ran towards Dis who was still sitting next to her brother at the royal banquet table. He was carrying a white flower that he tore off from one of the flower arrangements.

“It’s for you, Dis!” He exclaimed proudly with a wide smile.

Dis grinned at Billy as she lifted him and placed him on her lap. Then she cast a worried look at Thorin, who was staring at the child.

“You cannot very well expect me to lock him up in his bedroom.” She said defensively.

“It’s all right, Dis.” He said softly as he returned his attention to his wine goblet.

"Where is Emma?" It was the same question Billy asked Dis every day.

"She went away...she will return soon." Dis replied, feeling guilty about lying to the child.

"Do you promise?" Billy looked at her wide-eyed.

"I promise I will let you know when she returns," was her safe response.

Satisfied, for the moment, with this response, Billy rested his head on her chest.

No one noticed the venomous look in Leena’s eyes as she watched Billy silently.

Vile thoughts entered her mind as she desperately sought to eliminate any reminder of Emma.

 _“Little children have accidents all the time…”_   She thought to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Leena was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees tightly as she stared blankly into space. She was deeply distressed by her wedding night and the fact that she and her husband will be keeping separate quarters.

She reflected bitterly on her wedding night, when Thorin came into her quarters, completely drunk and barely aware of her. She was surprised that somehow he managed to make love to her, if one could call it that, rather roughly. To add insult to injury, she heard him call what sounded like Emma’s name after he climaxed. Then he left her quite abruptly, practically stumbling out of her quarters in his inebriated state.

The humiliation was more than she could bear. She had not expected her first night as a queen to turn out this way. Her Uncle Dain was scheduled to leave this morning for the Iron Hills. She must have a word with him before he departed.

Vini’s frantic knocking at the door brought her back to the present. Leena quickly left the bed and opened the door, allowing Vini to enter her quarters.

“The bed sheets, milady.” Vini reminded her.

“Yes! Hurry!” Leena suddenly remembered that she needed to get rid of the bed sheets.

Leena frantically pulled on one end of the bed sheet while Vini pulled the other.

“What do you think you’re doing?” They heard Dis’s chilling voice coming from the doorway.

“I-I’m having Vini change the bed sheets.” Leena replied nervously.

“My servant Tara was supposed to take care of that. Weren’t you Tara?” Dis said to the servant who suddenly appeared beside her.

“Yes, milady.” Tara replied as she walked towards Vini and yanked the bed sheets from her hands.

Tara walked towards Dis with the bed sheets in her hands. A quick glance told Dis everything she needed to know.

“I see there have been others.” Dis commented smugly.

“You may be Thorin’s sister but that doesn’t give you the right to invade my private quarters. I am the King’s wife and I’m certain I’ll have his ear on this matter.” Leena spoke with the indignation of a queen.

Dis laughed at Leena’s attempt to intimidate her.

“Leena, darling, the only thing you ever had of my brother was somewhere between your legs. I doubt if he remembers and I’m willing to wager that he will not be visiting your quarters again…not after this.” Dis pointed at the bed sheets before she and Tara left Leena’s quarters.

Leena remained speechless as she watched Dis leave the room. Vini could find nothing to say to comfort her mistress.

******

An hour later, Dis was in the dining room eating breakfast with Billy. She had yet to speak with her brother who was still in bed recovering, no doubt, from a massive hangover.

Tara hurried into the dining room with a message for Dis which she whispered into her ear.

Dis suddenly dropped her fork into her plate as she stared at Tara with utter shock.

“Are you certain?” She asked the servant.

“Yes, milady.” Tara replied quietly.

Turning to Billy, she said, “Finish your breakfast. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Billy asked her curiously.

“I have to take care of something but I will return. Wait for me here.” Dis said to him as she planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Then she turned to Tara, “Please keep an eye on him until I return.”

“Yes, milady.” Tara nodded as Dis exited the room.

Moments later, Balin was at the doorway looking displeased.

“Where have you been? The King needs your help in his quarters.” Balin chided her.

“Lady Dis has asked me to watch over the child.” Tara protested lightly.

“I suggest you hurry before Thorin becomes angry with you.” Balin replied, ignoring her comment.

“Wait here, please. I’ll just be a minute.” Tara said to Billy.

******

It wasn’t long before, Leena made an appearance in the dining room where she found Billy eating his breakfast all alone. Vini was following closely behind her.

Leena turned to Vini and gave her a knowing nod. Vini smiled at her before leaving the dining room and making her way to Leena’s quarters.

Billy watched Leena curiously as he chewed his meal. Leena walked towards him and took a seat right beside him.

“I hear you love honey cake,” she smiled sweetly at the child.

Billy quickly swallowed the mouthful of food.

“Yes.” He nodded eagerly while smiling at her.

“Well I have a surprise for you.” She smiled back at him.

“You do?” He perked up further.

Within seconds, Vini entered the dining room carrying something wrapped in a white cloth which she handed over to Leena.

Leena slowly unwrapped the small piece of honey cake while she watched Billy’s face. Billy’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Is that for me?” He asked excitedly.

“It’s all for you, sweetheart.” She said placing it in his hand.

“Thank you!” He cried out with genuine gratitude.

“Now eat it every bit of it before Dis takes it away from you. It’s our little secret.” She gave him a wink before rising from her seat and leaving the dining room.

Billy quickly began to stuff the piece of cake into his mouth.

******

Dis was standing at the doorway of the sitting room on the main level and she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Emma rising from the sofa. There was a man standing beside her.

“Emma…what happened to you? You disappeared without a word.” Dis was the first to speak.

“I didn’t leave on my own. I was taken against my will.” Emma corrected her rather sternly.

A soft gasp escaped from Dis’s lips. Her initial suspicions had been correct.

“Who removed you from Elrond’s home?” Dis asked her.

“Frederick made the arrangements, but that no longer matters for he is dead. I’m here for my brother. He belongs with me.” Emma said steadily.

“You should speak with my brother before you go.” Dis said the words without thinking.

“Your brother and I have nothing to talk about. He made his choice and I accept that.” Emma replied, making a valiant effort to control her emotions.

Sensing Emma’s anguish, Neil stepped forward and introduced himself.

“My name is Neil. I was a friend of Emma’s mother. Emma has been through a lot and we would be very grateful if you arranged for Billy to be brought to us.” Neil said in a pleasant voice.

“Of course. Please wait here.” Dis replied before exiting the sitting room.

She debated whether to wake up Thorin but decided against it. Now was not the best time…her brother was suffering from a terrible hangover and Emma appeared to be angry in spite of her efforts to hide it.

Moments later, Emma heard the sweet sound of her brother’s voice calling her name.

“Emmie!” He cried out as he came running to her and embraced her.

Emma knelt down and held him tightly. “I missed you, Billy!”

“I missed you to, Emmie! Where did go?” He asked her.

“It’s a long story. We’ll talk when we get home.” She smiled at him, her eyes tearing up.

“I do hope you will let him visit me.” Dis said softly.

Suddenly, Dis felt herself being enveloped in a shroud of sadness. The child had brought many days of joy to her aching heart.

“I will. You have been most kind to us and I thank you for that.” Emma replied with a bittersweet smile.

Then she spoke to Billy. “Say goodbye to Dis.”

Billy was a bit hesitant before walking up to her. He did not want to part with the person who had shown him so much love recently.

He wrapped his arms around Dis’s neck and hugged her tightly.

“This isn’t goodbye forever. You may visit me any time you like.” Dis smiled at him.

“Tomorrow! I want to see you tomorrow!” Billy exclaimed.

“All right. Tomorrow it is.” Emma replied with a smile.

******

When they arrived at the inn, Neil quickly returned to work while Emma sorted out Frederick’s estate with his lawyer.

Within a few hours, Emma was in the house of her deceased husband, now her home. Billy ran inside the house searching every room. Emma decided to investigate the building adjacent from her home. She called out to Billy to follow her.

They walked towards the building which appeared to be vacant, but upon entering through the unlocked door, they heard some rumbling in the back.

“Who’s there?” Emma called out, trying to hide her nervousness as she grabbed Billy’s hand.

“The name’s Colin, Miss,” an old man in work clothes appeared before her. He seemed vaguely familiar to Emma.

“I’m Emma and I now own this property. Frederick is dead.” She informed him.

Colin looked down, shaking his head with a sigh.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said politely.

“I’m not.” She was quick to reply.

Emma stepped forward and began to inspect her surroundings.

“Are you the only worker here?” She asked him.

There were three others but they left recently…don’t know why. Clay used to help me out with the lifting and transporting but I haven’t seen him around in a while.” Colin said with a slight frown on his face.

“I don’t want to see him here. I will find others to help you.” Emma replied sternly as memories of her last encounter with Clay crept into her mind.

“Thank you, Miss. That would help me a great deal around here.” Colin said gratefully.

“Call me Emma. How much do you know about winemaking?” She asked him.

“Everything there's to know…I was apprentice to the original owner and founder of this winery. His name was George Stanton.” Colin replied with a twinkle of pride in his eyes.

“He was my grandfather.” Emma replied.

Colin’s face lit up at the news. “What a happy coincidence!”

“My mother lost the winery to Frederick ten years ago. I was only ten. But now I have it back and I want to learn everything you know about winemaking. My grandfather’s legacy will not die with him.” Emma said with determination.

Colin’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Certainly, Emma. I still have your grandfather’s notes which I preserved all these years.” He said walking towards a small wooden desk with two drawers.

He pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out a leather bound notebook.

“Your grandfather documented everything about the winemaking process. He was a perfectionist…always finding ways to improve his wine.” Colin handed the notebook to Emma.

The notebook was quite heavy but Emma knew it contained a wealth of information which she was planning to study tonight.

As she continued to listen to Colin’s stories about her grandfather, Billy sat on a chair in a corner as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I better get back to the house…my little brother is getting tired.” Emma said a bit worried.

She grabbed Billy’s hand and led him outside. To her surprise, she found Mabel, Frederick’s old servant, waiting outside the house with a single bag in her hands.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked her, none too pleased.

“Forgive me…I have nowhere to go. I was in Bree when I learned of your husband’s death.” Mabel informed her.

“Why should I help you when you stood by and did nothing while that monster attacked me?” Emma said bitterly.

“I am sorry…I was afraid of him. He would not hesitate to strike an old woman such as myself. Please give me a chance. I am a hard worker…I can cook and clean for you,” the old servant pleaded with Emma.

“Don’t you have family that will take you in?” Emma asked, still reluctant to welcome the servant into her home.

“I have a son who lives out west. I haven’t heard from him in over a decade…he has forgotten about me. I have no other family. Please show mercy to an old woman who’s all alone in this world.” Mabel continued to implore her.

Emma softened just enough to invite her in. “Fine but don’t give me a reason to regret my decision.”

She marched into the house with Billy beside her. Mabel immediately headed for the kitchen, offering to prepare some tea for Emma.

Emma put Billy to bed and returned to the parlor room where she sat on the sofa and began to pore over her grandfather’s notes.

A few hours later, she heard a whimpering sound coming from Billy’s room. Emma dropped the notebook on the sofa and hurried to the bedroom to check on her brother.

“What’s wrong, Billy?” She asked placing a hand on his forehead which felt very hot to the touch.

Billy’s lips were a light bluish color and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was also trembling under the blank. Emma immediately began to panic at the unnatural coloring of his skin.

“It hurts…” he complained weakly.

“What hurts?” Emma asked him.

“My stomach…” he replied.

Emma rose from his bedside as something told her that she needed to act quickly. She ran into Mabel who was hovering nearby.

“My brother is sick…says his stomach hurts.” Emma said to her frantically.

“Let me take a look.” Mabel said walking into the room.

She carefully examined the child’s face and felt his skin.

“The child needs a healer at once. I believe he has been poisoned.” Mabel declared in an urgent tone.

“Poisoned?” Emma stared at Mabel with disbelief.

It was already night time and Emma despaired at the thought of losing her brother if help did not arrive in time.

“I know a healer who lives nearby. I will bring her to you.” Mabel offered.

“Please hurry.” Emma urged her.

Mabel grabbed her shawl as she quickly hurried out the door.

Meanwhile, Emma stayed by her brother’s side, watching him closely as she tried to soothe him with gentle words.

Minutes later, Emma heard Mabel entering through the front door. She quickly ran out of Billy’s room to meet her.

“Where’s the healer?” Emma asked the servant, terror filling her heart.

“I’m sorry…she wasn’t home.” Mabel said with despair.

“This can’t be happening.” Emma began to cry.

“I know something about herbs. Perhaps I can brew a tea that will cleanse his blood. It’s worth a try.” Mabel offered.

Emma nodded, desperate to save her brother’s life.

“I’m going to find Neil while you do that. Please keep a close eye on my brother.” Emma said before rushing out the door.

Less than an hour later, Emma returned completely dejected. Neil did not know of any other healers in Dale beside the woman that Mabel had mentioned earlier. However, he left for Esgaroth to find one but it would be at least two hours before his return.

Emma found Mabel helping her brother sip from the tea that she just prepared for him. This was probably her only hope.

“It tastes bad.” Billy mumbled weakly.

“It will make you feel better. Please drink it, love.” Emma urged him.

After Billy finished sipping the tea, Mabel left Emma alone with her brother.

At this point, Emma knew that all she could do was hope and pray that her brother would get better. She climbed into bed with Billy and held him close to her. He was still shaking and his fever seemed to be rising. She kissed his forehead and prayed for a miracle.

“Please don’t leave me, Billy.” She whispered softly to him, tears rolling down her face.

******

An hour later, Billy’s condition had not improved. Emma noticed he was becoming delirious.

“Mommy…” he whispered in his sleep.

She felt a sharp pain in heart as she held her brother tightly.

Emma knew the end was near.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma had not intended to fall asleep but the sleepless nights of the last few days finally caught up with her. She was awakened because she was having trouble breathing.

She opened her eyes to find Billy pinching her nose.

“You were snoring, Emmie!” he giggled mischievously.

“You’re feeling better!” Emma exclaimed as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks.

His skin was still pale but his fever was gone and his eyes were bright with life.

“I’m thirsty.” He said to her.

“Mabel!” Emma called to the servant.

“Is Billy feeling better?” came Mabel’s voice from the doorway.

“Thanks to you. Your tea seemed to have worked a miracle.” Emma smiled.

“That’s just wonderful,” the servant beamed as her eyes gazed at Billy.

“He’s a little thirsty now. Some water would be great.” Emma mentioned, running her fingers through her brother’s hair.

“Right away.” Mabel left for the kitchen.

Emma looked at her brother, “I love you, Billy,” she whispered to him.

“I love you too, Emmie,” he replied with a wide grin.

It was very troubling for her to think that she came so close to losing him, the only family she had left. Now that the worse was over, she was going to get to the bottom of this. Who would have a motive to poison her little brother?

******

On the morning that Dis said goodbye to Billy and Emma, she headed back to the royal level to have a word with her brother, regardless of his current state.

He was going to learn about Emma sooner or later and she preferred that it be sooner and that he would hear it from her.

She ran into Tara who was carrying a heap of bed sheets in her arms.

“Is my brother awake?” Dis asked her.

“Yes. He’s in the middle of his bath now.” Tara informed her.

“I see. Thank you, Tara.” Dis said as she headed in the direction of her brother’s quarters.

She pushed the door open and closed it behind her as she walked past the sitting room and into his bedroom.

“Thorin!” She called out to him while standing next to the bathroom door, her back against the wall.

No response came from inside the bathroom. Dis wondered if he had drowned in the bathing pool.

She took a quick peek through the open door and saw the back of his head resting on a towel. He probably fell asleep in his bath.

“Thorin, wake up!!” Dis called to him, raising her voice.

“Get out!!” came the angry response from the bathroom.

“I suppose you don’t want to hear about Emma’s return!” She called out to him.

Almost immediately, Dis heard the sound of loud splashing as if he were coming out of the pool in a rush.

“You better put on a robe before you come out here!” Dis warned him before he forgot.

“Where is she??” He asked from inside the bathroom.

She remained silent as she waited for him.

Then he quickly emerged from the bathroom wearing a black robe.

“I asked you where is she?” His voice becoming impatient.

“She just left for Dale with Billy.” Dis seemed to be toying with his patience.

“Did she tell you why she left Rivendell?” He asked her, his eyes anxiously searching hers for answers.

“Emma did not leave Rivendell…she was taken against her will. Frederick had something to do with it.” Dis revealed to him.

Thorin’s eyes widened with disbelief, “That’s impossible. Elrond assured me that no intruder could access his home.”

“Elrond was wrong. What reason would she have to lie about this?” Dis arched an eyebrow at him.

Dis could see the color almost draining from his face.

“Did she ask for me?” He appeared desperate to know.

“I asked her if she would like to speak with you and she said ‘no’…” Dis said looking away from him.

“Tell me the truth, Dis! I want to know what she said to you!” Thorin said grabbing his sister’s arm.

“What difference does it make? You’re married now.” Dis said becoming angry with him.

“I still want to know.” He demanded, his grip tightening around her arm.

Giving him a very stern look, Dis yanked her arm from his grip.

“Emma does not want to speak with you. She said you made your choice and she accepts it. She was very angry with you…not that I can blame her one bit.” Dis gave him the raw truth.

“I cannot believe this.” Thorin turned away from her, running his fingers through his hair in despair.

“I warned you not to be so hasty but there was no reasoning with you.” Dis reminded him.

“I was angry…I felt betrayed.” He replied, his back still towards her.

“Then I’m certain you can imagine just how she felt after learning that you married Leena yesterday when your original wedding date was set for November.” Dis was trying to pound some sense in that stubborn head of his.

“What do you want me to say?!!” He turned angrily towards her.

Dis started at his sudden movement.

“I made a mistake!!!” He shouted at her.

“I need to leave you alone.” Dis said quietly as she prepared to leave but Thorin blocked her way.

“Let me through…I cannot speak with you when you behave like an animal.” Dis said through clenched teeth.

Thorin took a deep breath while he tried to collect himself.

“I’m sorry, Dis…please tell me where can I find her.” He spoke in a softer tone.

Dis stared at him, her jaw dropping. “Have you taken leave of your senses??!!”

“My feelings for her have never changed.” He admitted to Dis.

He was desperate for answers and wanted his sister to share what she knew.

“I’m sorry that you feel this way, but you’ll only make matters worse if you go after her.” Dis tried to reason with him.

It was just as painful for her to see him this way. Dis knew she couldn’t protect Thorin from himself. When he made up his mind to do something, there simply was no stopping him.

“Tell me, Dis. Where is she?” He asked her softly, but Dis could sense the anxiety in his voice.

“Somewhere in Dale…I’m expecting her here tomorrow. She’s bringing Billy over for a visit.” Dis almost regretted telling him.

“What time will she be here?” He persisted.

“We didn’t agree on a time…it shouldn’t be too late in the day.” Dis said quietly, hating herself for giving him false hope.

“I must be informed the minute she arrives.” His words almost sounded like a warning.

Dis nodded slowly and then added, “Please get dressed. Dain may want a word with you before he departs.”

She placed a hand on his cheek as a gesture of affection and then turned to leave. This time, he did not stop her.

After he was alone in his quarters, he sat in the nearest armchair then dropped his head down into his hands, seized by great despair.

******

While Dis and Thorin were having their conversation earlier, Leena had managed to find her way into Dain’s guest quarters.

“What is it, Leena?” Dain seemed a bit annoyed. It didn’t help that he was feeling the effects of a slight hangover.

“Thorin does not want to share his quarters with me. I’m his wife…his queen…he cannot deny me that right.” She complained to her uncle.

Dain, a fierce warrior, wondered how Leena always succeeded in her efforts to manipulate him. Not this time, he thought.

“Do you know how fortunate you are to be married to the king of one of the most powerful kingdoms on Middle-earth?” He asked her pointedly.

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but—”

“But nothing! You will do as Thorin commands you and you will bear him a child. Those are your duties as queen. I don’t want to hear any more complaints about your husband. Is that clear?” Dain asked her in an angry tone.

“Yes, Uncle,” she said softly.

Leena walked towards him and gave him a hug. Dain felt a little guilty for being so crossed with her.

“My dear, Leena, do not worry so much about trivial matters. Everything will be much better once you become the mother of the future heir.” He reassured her.

“You’re right, Uncle.” She nodded at him with a smile that masked her contempt.

She was livid with her uncle for not being sympathetic to her needs.

“I must leave now…I am running behind schedule.” Dain suddenly announced.

******

Within minutes, Dain was at the front gate saying goodbye to Dis and his niece. Thorin was nowhere in sight.

As Dain and his party disappeared down the path, Dis turned to her new sister-in-law.

“We need to talk.” Dis said to Leena.

Leena tried to appear calm but deep down inside she was panicking. She wondered if Dis had said anything to Thorin about the bed sheets.

Dis walked towards the entrance of the sitting room and motioned to Leena to enter. Leena did as requested.

After they both took seats on the sofas across from each other, Dis did not waste any time getting to the point.

“Who is the male that slept with you?” Dis watched Leena carefully for any signs of deception.

Leena remained silent for a moment before she spoke.

“I cannot share that with you. I was sworn to secrecy.” Leena replied, her voice edged with fear.

“You will not keep any secrets from my brother.” Dis said in a menacing tone.

“Please promise me that you will not share this name with anyone else…especially my husband.” Leena said in a pleading voice.

“You better start speaking.” Dis warned her.

“Please, Dis. I need your assurance on this matter,” her voice was filled with desperation.

“Fine. Now speak.” Dis was losing her patience.

Leena hesitated before speaking then she sighed deeply.

“It was my Uncle Dain.”


	23. Chapter 23

Dis was shocked by Leena’s revelation, but her face remained impassive. She did not say a word just to see how much more Leena would reveal.

“It happened shortly after the death of my father. I began to seek out my uncle because I was in need of a father figure…I think he misunderstood. I was very confused at the time and went along with it, but later we realized it was a mistake and he made me swear to keep it a secret. In return, he promised to find me a suitable marriage match.” Leena explained with some measure of discomfort.

“Do you expect me to believe this?” Dis asked her coolly.

Leena’s eyes widened at Dis’s question. “Yes. I do because it’s the truth. If you love your brother, you will not share this with him; otherwise, it will destroy his alliance with my uncle. Let’s face it—they both need each other.”

Dis remained quiet as she absorbed what Leena just told her. If this was all true, it could potentially create enmity between Thorin and Dain. Neither one of them could afford this with the threat of Orcs always looming over their heads. She had to err on the side of caution. This was one victory that she would have to concede to Leena.

Only Leena knew the truth about the loss of her virginity and that was many years ago when she became involved with a dwarf who was much older than she. He was an apothecary who specialized in potions, especially various lethal poisons. Leena nurtured this secret relationship until she acquired the knowledge she needed from him. Once she accomplished her mission, she used this very knowledge to concoct her own poison which she placed in his wine one night. The secret of their relationship died with him on that night.

Next, she poisoned her controlling father in the same manner. It was the perfect murder weapon because no one ever suspected her. Her last kill was a rival who was competing with her for the affections of a prince. Shortly after eliminating her rival, she lost interest in the prince when her Uncle Dain proposed that she marry the King of Erebor to strengthen their alliance and produce an heir for the King. Who needs a prince when one can have a king, she thought to herself.

Now her marriage to Thorin was being threatened by the witch sitting across from her. She had to concoct a good story to keep her at bay.

There was only one thing that would secure her marriage against her meddling sister-in-law—she must bear the King’s child. Leena prayed that her wedding night would prove to be a fruitful one.

******

Emma had just finished eating breakfast with Billy and was now preparing to work in the winery. She decided against a visit to Erebor with her brother, considering that he had been poisoned there. Instead, she would have a messenger deliver a note to Dis sending her regrets and a request to meet in Dale so they may speak privately. Emma was determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Billy, you should go back to bed and get more rest. It will help you feel better.” Emma said to her little brother.

“But I’m not sleepy.” He protested.

“Please lie down just for a little while. I will return at lunchtime so we can eat together. Now let’s put you to bed.” She extended a hand to him which he took and followed her to the bedroom.

She quickly tucked him in then returned to the parlor room where she wrote a short note to Dis.

After the messenger left for Erebor with the note, Emma went into the winery where she met Colin.

“How is the little lad?” he asked her.

“Much better, thank goodness.” She smiled.

“Well it looks like we have a request for a very large order.” Colin mused as he stared at the note.

“From whom?” Emma asked.

“King Thranduil…another feast.” He said looking up at her.

“I see. Are we able to fulfill it?” She asked, her mind slightly distracted by her last encounter with Thranduil.

“Now we can. Neil sent us three workers this morning. They’re loading up the carts as we speak and then they will make their way into Esgaroth where they will release the wine barrels.” Colin explained patiently.

“What was the winery called before Frederick acquired it?” Emma asked him.

“It was named after your grandfather, Stanton Winery.” He looked at her curiously.

“Then I shall change it back to that. I want no reference to Frederick's name.” Emma said with a hard look on her face.

Then it occurred to her that she should meet with the lawyer to have her surname changed to Stanton as well.

Most of the morning was spent learning about the various types of grapes and the wines these produced. Colin encouraged Emma to taste a few of the wines so she may become more familiar with their flavors and aromas.

“I must do some heavy lifting before the men return from Esgaroth for the second shipment.” Colin said as he retreated towards the back of the building.

Emma felt a bit guilty about slowing Colin down, but it was imperative that she learn this business. She felt as if she had found a new purpose in life, as well as a new love—her business.

As she was poring over the business records, she did not hear the footsteps approaching at the entrance.

“Emma…” a voice called her name.

Emma felt her heart stop as she caught her breath. She was completely frazzled by the unexpected visitor. She almost stumbled when she rose from behind the desk. It did not help that she was beginning to feel the effects of the wines she drank earlier.

“What are you doing here?” She was barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

“My sister tells me you have returned.” Thorin said softly as his eyes searched her face. He wanted nothing more than to hold her.

“I didn’t ask for you to visit me. I was expecting your sister.” Emma said tensely.

“I received your message before she did.” He replied.

“It wasn’t intended for you.” Emma said with unmasked contempt.

“I had to see you.” Thorin whispered.

“Why? You’re married…you made your choice.” Emma said pointedly.

“It was a mistake. I was angry with you…I thought you had abandoned me.” He tried to explain.

“Nothing is further from the truth. Frederick arranged for my capture.” She said angrily.

“I know that now…but something continues to trouble me. How did he do it? He must have had some help. Was it one of the guests?” Thorin asked her, anxious to know the truth.

“What does it matter?” She said rolling her eyes.

“It matters to me because whoever helped him, ruined my life.” Thorin said emphatically.

“That’s quite the exaggeration. From where I’m standing, you’re still the King of Erebor and you got yourself a young wife who will soon bear you an heir. I feel no pity for you.” Emma said angrily.

“Please don’t be angry with me. I cannot bear to see you this way…I haven’t stopped loving you.” His voice was edged with pain.

“What exactly do you want from me? Do you want me to be your mistress? That would suit you just great, wouldn’t it?” She said bitterly.

“No, Emma…I would not disgrace you that way.” He responded.

Then a thought occurred to Emma—a way to drive him away.

“We never had our talk.” She said matter-of-factly. “Perhaps now is a good time for me to reveal it all to you.”

A slight frown appeared on his face as he wondered what she had in mind.

“I’m listening.” He replied.

Emma smiled at him smugly in anticipation of his reaction.

“I grew up completely poor in Esgaroth. My mother was a whore and my father is a drunk and a gambler. He killed my mother and now he sits in prison. Oh…I almost forgot…Frederick was my husband. After he beat and raped me, I tried to take my own life by drowning myself near Erebor, where Gandalf found me. As you can see, I was never a suitable match for your precious royal blood.” Emma felt a measure of satisfaction and relief after revealing the ugly truth about herself.

Surely he would leave her alone and pursue the life he had chosen with his new wife.

To Emma’s surprise, he rushed towards her and before she could react, he was holding her in his arms as if he were comforting her.

Emma did not know what came over her, but she would later blame the wine, when she broke down and began to cry.

“I am sorry that you have endured so much pain, Emma. You do not deserve this.” He soothed her.

“Please let me go. You shouldn’t be here.” She said between tears, hating herself for behaving like such a weakling.

Thorin continued to hold Emma in his arms, wishing that she was his.

Not too far away, Leena shook with anger as she watched them from one of the windows.


	24. Chapter 24

In that instant, Emma knew that she was not as strong as she was pretending to be. There was only one way that she could get through this and she was counting on the very love that Thorin professed to have for her.

Summoning all of her courage, Emma looked straight into those eyes; the ones that had the power to make her knees weaken.

“If you truly love me, I beg you to let me go. Let me live my life in peace. There is no future for us…not when I can only have part of you.” Emma pleaded for her broken heart.

Thorin knew that Emma spoke the truth. He needed to release her and allow her to heal. To do otherwise would be a cruelty that she did not deserve. Hadn’t she suffered enough?

Emma held her breath, not knowing what to expect from him.

He slowly drew back, taking one last look at her face before he released her. Then he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

“Goodbye, Emma.” He said softly, before turning and walking out the door.

Emma would never forget the pain in his eyes. She bravely fought back her tears.

“Goodbye, my love.” She whispered after he was gone.

******

On the way to Erebor, Thorin continued to wonder about the person who may have assisted Frederick with his plot to capture Emma at Lord Elrond’s home. He was certain it was a guest—an intruder would have been easily discovered.

Something that Emma had said made him pause. Frederick was her husband. He had heard this before—from Thranduil. How could he have known this? Had Frederick enlisted Thranduil’s help? The more Thorin thought about it, the more it made sense…and the more he became enraged.

Meanwhile, Dis was standing on the balcony with Balin beside her, giving her an earful about her brother. Thorin’s advisor was distressed about the King’s recent behavior.

“It isn’t like him to drink this much. It’s affecting his responsibilities and his behavior. I was hoping you would have a word with him about it. You’re his sister and he listens to you.” Balin implored her.

“He didn’t listen to me when I asked him not to schedule the wedding so early.” Dis reminded him.

“It’s worth a try, Dis. This woman Emma is driving him to madness. Just an hour ago, her messenger delivered a note for you which somehow ended in Thorin’s hands. He immediately set off for Dale to see her.” Balin said shaking his head with disapproval.

“Where is this note?” Dis asked him.

“I believe Tara may have it.” Balin answered.

After procuring the note from Tara, Dis headed for Dale with her private guards to pay Emma a visit. If she happened to run into her brother on the way there, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

******

Leena was wandering around the marketplace in Dale, deeply shaken by what she had seen earlier. It was going to be impossible for her to win Thorin’s love when Emma was this close to Erebor. She couldn’t shake the image in her head of the way he held Emma, and the way he kissed her. She saw tenderness and love—something he had not shared with her on their wedding night.

She couldn’t strike back at Emma so soon after having poisoned her little brother. It was too risky and it could be easily traced back to her. It was not a chance she was willing to take. Instead, she will have to work harder to produce him an heir—the one thing he wanted the most. She had to find a way to get him to visit her quarters tonight…or perhaps she can find her way into his.

******

“I understand my brother paid you a visit today,” Dis said to Emma as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

“Yes. He did. I asked him not to see me again. I believe he will respect my wishes.” Emma replied.

“This has been a very painful lesson for my brother, and a most valuable one. In the future, he will learn to rein in that temper of his before making any decision.” Dis could only hope.

“It has been very difficult for me as well.” Emma said quietly.

“I know it has, Emma, and I’m sorry that you must suffer in silence. It is the worst kind of suffering.” Dis gave her hand a small squeeze.

“I’ll be fine. I have plenty to keep me distracted now. But I didn’t ask to see you because I wanted to talk about your brother. It’s his wife that concerns me.” Emma took a more serious tone.

“Leena? What about her?” She had Dis’s full attention.

“She tried to poison Billy the morning he left Erebor.” Emma revealed to her.

“Poison him?? Is he all right?” Dis was visibly upset by the news.

“Billy is better now and he’s napping as we speak.” Emma was quick to reassure her.

“How do you know it was Leena?” Dis asked her.

“She was the last person to give him something to eat.” Emma replied.

“That’s not possible. I was eating breakfast with him when you arrived.” Dis was thinking back carefully to that morning.

“Billy tells me that she gave him a piece of honey cake while he was eating his breakfast.” Emma informed her further.

Dis became silent as she began thinking about that morning. Then it occurred to her that perhaps it happened while Tara was watching over him. She will have a word with the servant.

“I cannot believe she would stoop so low as to hurt an innocent child.” Dis was livid.

“As you can see, Billy is not safe in Erebor. I can’t allow him to visit but you are more than welcome to stop by to see him.” Emma was still unsettled by the poisoning.

Dis rose from her seat. “I have to get back but I will stop by tomorrow morning when he’s awake.”

“I’m sure Billy will love that.” Emma smiled.

“I will have my brother deal with Leena. I’m afraid I will beat her senseless if I see her.” Dis shook her head.

They hugged each other goodbye before Dis departed for Erebor.

******

Hours later, Leena was back in her quarters. No one was aware that she had left for Dale alone and returned the same way. It worked to her advantage that very few people in Erebor took notice of her, but it also infuriated her as queen. It meant she wasn’t loved or respected by the people here. She was going to change that very soon.

Vini had delivered her message to Thorin earlier. She had simply requested to have a word with him. Of course, she had a lot more in mind than a just a word. It was the reason why she was wearing one of her most revealing sleeping gowns, made by the same seamstress who made her wedding gown. The fabric was very delicate and almost as sheer as a spider’s web.

The slamming of the door, followed by loud footsteps made her jump with fright.

“Thorin, you came—” but her smile quickly disappeared.

Leena had never seen Thorin this furious and it made her very afraid.

Thorin stood before her, his deep-set eyes blazing with anger.

“Did you poison the child? Answer me!!!” He shouted at her.


	25. Chapter 25

“I didn’t poison him…I would never hurt an innocent child.” Leena replied wide-eyed with fear.

“I don’t believe you. The child said you gave him something to eat.” Thorin took a threatening step forward and she immediately backed away.

“…I offered him a piece of honey cake, but only after he finished his breakfast…I didn’t want Dis to be upset with me. Only I never got the chance to give him the cake because his sister came for him that morning. I swear this is the truth…I would never lie to you.” Leena spoke with a voice that dripped with innocence.

“If I find out that you are lying to me, you will be living the rest of your days in the dungeon.” Thorin said angrily before heading towards the door.

“Thorin, wait!” Leena called after him.

“What is it?” He snapped at her.

“I was hoping we could talk.” She replied softly.

“Another time…I’m tired.” He said dismissively.

“I wish to return to the Iron Hills…I’m not happy here.” She said, ignoring his words.

Thorin was surprised by her comment. It was not what he had expected.

Leena had succeeded in getting his attention.

“What do you mean? We are married and you belong here.” He reminded her coldly.

“I-I am lonely…I have no friends in Erebor. No one here cares about me. I am the queen but I’ve been reduced to one who has so seek out her own servant for conversation. If it weren’t for Vini, I would soon die of loneliness.” Leena wiped a tear that slid down her face.

“You should make the effort to befriend my sister.” He was not at all comfortable with this conversation.

He suspected it was going to lead somewhere else…namely, his role as her husband.

“I have tried but Dis cannot bear the sight of me.” She sighed sadly.

“I will speak with her. Good night.” He replied tightly as he proceeded out the door, before she broached any delicate topic.

******

“Leena swears she never gave him anything to eat.” Thorin said to his sister.

“Oh, let me guess…you believed her!” Dis was annoyed with her brother.

“We don’t have any proof that she did this.” Thorin reminded her.

“Children rarely lie about these things.” Dis said to him.

“Perhaps he misunderstood. He is a child after all.” Thorin reasoned.

“Your wife makes me ill.” Dis said with disdain.

“I suggest you make an effort to get along with her. She feels that she is being shunned by everyone here.” He chided Dis.

“I wonder why that is? She is insufferable and continually reminds everyone that she is queen.” Dis said with contempt.

“She is young and needs the guidance of someone who is more mature. Please make the effort, Dis.” Thorin pleaded with her.

“Why aren’t you making an effort with her? Or do you expect me to visit her quarters as well?” Dis said angrily.

“Don’t be vulgar, Dis. I’m only asking you to be a sister to her.” Thorin was irritated by his sister’s resistance on this matter.

“You didn’t answer my question…are you going to make an effort with her? She is your wife.” Dis was being her testy self.

“I will…when I stop thinking about Emma.” He admitted to her.

"How long will that be, my brother?” Dis looked at him pointedly.

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly.

“What did you say to Emma when you saw her?” Dis began to pry.

“Nothing that I wish to share with you. Although I did learn an interesting piece of information; Emma was Frederick’s wife.” Thorin revealed to her.

“So Thranduil was speaking the truth after all.” Dis remembered.

“Can you guess how he knew this?” Thorin asked her.

“I don’t know…how?” Dis asked him without giving his question much thought.

“He was assisting Frederick.” Thorin replied.

Dis stared at Thorin with disbelief. It suddenly made sense to her why Thranduil chose to sit with them that night in Rivendell.

“I hope you’re not thinking about doing anything foolish.” Dis eyed her brother suspiciously.

“If he was involved, do you think I will let him get away with it? He cost me Emma!” Thorin said angrily.

“You don’t know that. Besides, do you realize how ridiculous you will appear to others if you go after Thranduil over a woman who’s not even your wife?” Dis reasoned with him.

“I don’t care what others think. He will pay for what he took from me!” Thorin’s anger began to consume him.

“Thranduil has a very powerful army. Do you propose to go after him alone? Dain will certainly not assist you with this cause.” Dis hoped her brother did not embark in this senseless quest for revenge.

“Are you proposing that I do nothing?” He stared at her angrily, wondering why his sister was not being more supportive.

“Thorin, I don’t care for Thranduil any more than you do but sometimes we have to exercise discretion when we chose our battles. In this case, I’m advising you to let this be. I believe even Emma will agree with me on this.” Dis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why would you say that?” He asked her.

“Did she mention Thranduil’s involvement in this plot?” Dis replied with a thought-provoking question.

Something made Thorin ponder over his sister’s question. Emma had been somewhat evasive when he asked her if one of the guests had assisted Frederick. Why would she want to protect Thranduil? Did Thranduil have a change of heart and turned against Frederick? Perhaps Emma felt that she owed him her freedom…

“I think you may have a point.” He said quietly to his sister.

“Also, don’t forget…if you get yourself killed, our line ends with you.” Dis said in a somber tone, her mind once again on her dead sons.

******

_One month later…_

Dwalin was at the front gate smoking a pipe when he spotted Leena riding up the path on her horse.

When she dismounted, he made a point to approach her.

“What are you doing without an escort?” He asked her in his gruff voice.

“I don’t need escorts to travel to Dale,” Leena replied sharply.

“I think Thorin will disagree with you.” He replied.

“I don’t care if you tell him,” She walked past him without a care in the world.

“Insolent!” Dwalin muttered to himself.

He put out his pipe as he prepared to brief Thorin on his wife’s behavior.

Later that evening, Thorin paid his wife a visit in her quarters. He was livid that she had disobeyed him once again. It was her second visit to Dale without an escort this month. He wondered if she was defying him deliberately.

“What were you doing in Dale without an escort?” Thorin didn’t bother to mask his anger. He was growing very tired of her antics.

“I did not see any harm in it. Dale is not very far from Erebor.” Leena said as she brushed her hair before her mirror, her back turned to Thorin.

“What were you doing in Dale?” He asked her.

“I went to see a healer about my headache.” She said casually as she continued to brush her hair.

Thorin yanked the brush from her hand and flung it across the room.

Leena slowly rose from her seat and turned to face him with open contempt.

“You do not take it upon yourself to visit a healer in Dale. The healers always come to us!” He shouted at her.

She didn’t flinch or blink when he yelled at her.

“The healer did not think my headache was a problem.” She replied in a bored tone.

“I’m finished here,” he muttered before turning to leave. He couldn't bear the sight of her anymore.

Leena simply smiled because she knew he was far from finished.

“The healer said it was a symptom of my pregnancy.”


	26. Chapter 26

Thorin had learned quite a great deal about Leena in the past month and it had made her even less desirable to him. She was selfish and hateful and was despised by just about everyone in his kingdom. She began to reveal her true colors once she realized that no amount of cunning on her part was ever going to win his love.

Unfortunately, his sister had warned him about Leena and only now had he come to this realization. He was not ready to embrace the news of her pregnancy. It was either a ploy to get his attention or worse…it was someone else’s child. Even so, it would be very difficult to prove this.

“I will summon a healer to examine you. If you are in fact with child, you will remain confined to your quarters until the birth of the child.” Thorin said without any emotion.

Leena had expected him to be excited about the pregnancy. Instead, he was questioning the paternity of her unborn child. It was a stinging slap to her face because she had remained faithful to him in the short time they have been married. Now she wished she hadn't. To make matters worse, she was going to be a prisoner in her own quarters.

“You cannot expect me to remain confined here during my entire pregnancy!” She protested angrily.

“This is what you get for defying my orders in the past.” He said icily before slamming the door on his way out.

Leena collapsed on the bed and began to cry. Nothing was turning out the way she had hoped. Her only chance of redeeming herself was by producing a male child.

******

Thorin had Bofur arrange for a healer to see Leena about her condition. Soon, the servants were buzzing about the news of the queen’s possible pregnancy.

The healer, who arrived within the hour, confirmed that Leena was expecting and suggested plenty of bed rest as a precaution.

In the meantime, two guards were posted at her door to ensure she remained confined to her quarters. Leena continued to cry bitterly while Vini consoled her.

“We should make a formal announcement to the kingdom.” Bofur said excitedly.

“I think that is rather premature.” Thorin replied tightly.

“Why? Didn’t the healer confirm that she was with child?” Bofur was confused by Thorin’s reaction. He would have expected the King to be celebrating this moment.

“Yes, and we’ll wait another month before we make any announcement.” Thorin said firmly before retreating to his quarters.

Thorin sat on the edge of his bed as he sighed deeply. He wanted an heir desperately, but somehow, it did not feel right with Leena.

Then he reached for the drawer of his bedside table and pulled it open. His hand felt for the familiar object which he carefully lifted and held between his fingers.

It was a metal comb that had tiny pink roses painted across it. He had secretly removed it from Emma’s hair the last time he embraced her. She had revealed to him the worst about her, but there was nothing Emma could say that would make him love her less for she was his beloved, the one who resided in the depths of his heart.

He wondered what she might be doing this very moment. Was she happy? Did she ever think of him? Did she find another love? How would she react at the news of Leena’s pregnancy?

******

Emma was taking a break from work by immersing herself in her new hobby, gardening. She was planting some fall vegetables with Billy’s help, who was mostly playing with dirt.

“Billy, bring me the seeds!” She called out to him.

He picked up one small bag of seeds and brought it to her.

“Is Dis coming over today?” He asked her.

“I’m not sure, love.” She replied as she buried some green pepper seeds with soil.

“Can she spend the night with us?” He asked eagerly.

“I never thought about that but it’s really up to her.” She smiled at him.

Emma could tell that Billy missed being around Dis on a daily basis. Her weekly visits were not enough for him, but they were more than enough for her.

Every time Emma saw her face, she was reminded of Thorin. Then her mind would wander into dangerous territory, even when she had resolved not to give him another thought.

“Emma, this invitation just arrived for you.” Mabel said from the doorway.

Emma wiped her hands on her apron when she rose. Mabel handed the envelope to her which was made of the finest parchment, spiking her curiosity further.

She quickly pulled the invitation out of the envelope and raised her eyebrows at the unexpected surprise. It was an invitation from King Thranduil to his next feast.

 _Whatever possessed him to invite me to one of his feasts?_ Emma thought a bit annoyed as she handed the invitation back to Mabel.

He was one of her biggest customers but she preferred that their relationship remained strictly business.

Speaking of feasts, what if she fixed up this garden and hosted a wine tasting gathering for her local customers. It would be another way for her to introduce them to her new line of blended wines.

Emma returned to her gardening while she watched Billy poking a bug with a small stick.

“What are you doing out here?” came the familiar cheerful voice.

Emma looked up to find Dis smiling at her.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” Emma smiled back.

“Dis!” Billy dropped the stick in his hand and ran into Dis’s arms, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

Emma abandoned her gardening efforts and returned into the house with Dis and her brother.

Mabel brought out a tray of coffee and tea for them.

“I see you are doing a little gardening,” Dis commented as she took a seat on the sofa in the parlor room. Billy quickly took a seat beside her.

“I’m not any good at it. I’ll be lucky if I can grow a single carrot.” Emma chuckled.

“Well, it looks like you’re off to a good start.” Dis commented.

“Incidentally, I ran into Leena while I was at the market this morning. She was alone.” Emma mentioned, thinking it was odd that she was without an escort.

“Did you?” Dis frowned, “She was probably visiting the healer.”

“Is she all right?” Emma asked.

Dis paused before telling her about Leena’s condition. She knew Emma was going to find out eventually. It was probably better if she heard it from her.

“She’s pregnant.” Dis said plainly.

Emma felt a jolt inside her chest. _Pregnant?_ She thought.

“I suppose this is good news for the kingdom.” Emma said bravely, but she was very bothered by the news. Why was she being so irrational?

“Let us hope it is so.” Dis did not care to discuss Leena any further.

They continued to talk for several hours before Dis departed for Erebor.

Once Emma was alone in her bedroom, she lied on her bed and thought about Leena’s pregnancy. Thorin had indeed moved on. Why hadn’t she?

Emma lifted Thranduil’s invitation in her hand.

In that moment, Emma decided she would attend the feast.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Leena sat on her bed clinging to her servant while she cried on her shoulder.

“Thorin will never love me while Emma exists in this world. I know it. He didn’t even care when he learned that I was carrying his child, the possible heir to his kingdom.” Leena continued to sob.

“Please don’t cry, milady. Everything will change once the child is born.” Vini tried to comfort her.

Leena pulled away from her. “It won’t Vini…not while she still lives. She has ruined the King for me. He may be my husband but his heart belongs to her, only her. I’ve watched her during my trips to Dale. I wanted to learn about her so I can be more like her…but all to no avail.”

“Milady, the king will have a change of heart once he holds your child in his arms. He has never been a father before…it will change him.” Vini tried to give Leena some hope.

“I don’t believe that.” Leena whispered, shaking her head slowly.

“You mustn’t lose hope, milady.” Vini was troubled by Leena’s words. She had never seen her so defeated.

“You’re my only friend, Vini.” Leena said softly as she hugged the impressionable, young servant.

“Of course I am, milady. I’ll be loyal to you until the end.” Vini replied, hugging her back.

“I am trapped in here like a prisoner. I can no longer visit Dale as before.” Leena lamented.

“I am free to travel to Dale. Is there something that you need?” Vini asked her.

“Yes, Vini. I can only trust you to do this for me.” Leena looked into Vini’s eyes.

“Anything, milady.” Vini replied, eager to please her crying mistress.

“I want you to kill Emma.” Leena said in a steady voice.

Vini’s eyes widened. “Do you want me to poison her?”

“No. They will know I ordered it.” Leena did not want to take any chances.

“Then how?” Vini asked.

“You must sneak into her house in the late afternoon. Emma is working in the winery, the old woman is preparing dinner, and Billy is napping.” Leena instructed her.

“But I will get caught. It’s daytime and someone will see me.” Vini despaired.

“Not if you enter through the garden in the back of the house. Then hide in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs until everyone is asleep for the night.” Leena reached under her mattress and pulled out a small dagger.

Vini was momentarily stunned by the sight of the weapon.

“I’ve never stabbed anyone before.” She said nervously.

“It will be easy if you do it while she sleeps when she cannot offer any resistance. Stab her in the chest.” Leena made the task sound very easy.

Vini remained silent as she struggled with her own thoughts. She was torn between pleasing her mistress and committing murder.

“You’re my only hope, Vini…my only friend. Please do this for me and you can have anything you desire.” Leena tried to convince her servant with false promises.

“I want to please you, milady, but I’m afraid of getting caught.” Vini said anxiously.

“You won’t get caught if you do exactly as I say. Besides, no one will suspect it was you.” Leena smiled at her.

“When do you want me to do this?” Vini asked.

“Tomorrow.” Leena replied, placing the dagger in Vini’s hand.

******

Emma received a message from Thranduil himself, instructing her to meet his guards at the dock in the morning as she would be traveling to his palace by river. It was faster and safer than traveling on horseback through the Mirkwood forest. Emma was relieved as someone who grew up in Esgaroth and was more comfortable traveling by boat.

“It will do you some good to get away from this place for a day or two.” Colin said to Emma while they were working in the winery.

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be going anywhere at all.” Emma replied.

She trusted Colin implicitly with the business and knew he would treat it as his own while she was away.

“Did Thranduil ever invite my grandfather to his feasts?” Emma asked curiously.

“He did…many times. Your grandfather may have attended one or two, but he could barely tear himself away from the winery. My advice, take some time to live your life. Enjoy yourself.” Colin smiled at her.

“I’ll be sure to heed your advice.” Emma chuckled.

******

The next morning, one of the workers helped Emma load the bags she packed for herself and Billy onto the carriage. He drove them to the dock where the guards waited for them.

Billy was very excited and couldn’t stop talking about the upcoming feast. He envisioned a place similar to that of Lord Elrond’s.

They traveled on the lake for about an hour before they reached the river where the current began to move them a little faster. It wasn’t long before they reached the narrow stream that led to the palace where they continued for part of the way and the rest of the way on foot.

When they reached the palace, Emma could already hear the sound of laughter and music inside. Had the feast already begun?

Billy held on tightly to Emma as they entered the palace, which was nothing like Lord Elrond’s homely house.

“I’m scared, Emmie.” He whispered to his sister when he found himself inside the cavernous palace.

“It’s all right, Billy. It will be a lot of fun here.” Emma hoped.

She had not wanted to leave her brother behind. After the poisoning, she needed to have him close by at all times.

Several servants greeted them as if they were expecting them. They were quickly led to their guest bedrooms but Billy did not want to be separated from Emma so she let him stay in her room.

On the bed, she found the most exquisite gown laid out for her. It was an off-the-shoulder silvery gown with long sleeves.

 _“Why does he want me to wear this?”_ Emma wondered to herself.

She had hoped to wear what she had brought from home, but it wasn’t nearly as elegant as this gown.

A servant helped her with the gown and its lacing. The same servant presented her with a plain wooden box containing a large, teardrop diamond which hung from a thin silver necklace. The diamond sparkled like the brightest star on a clear night.

“I cannot accept this.” Emma quickly protested.

“The King insists that you wear it. It's a gift,” the servant replied.

Emma sighed with annoyance as she allowed the servant to place the necklace around her neck. The diamond rested just above her cleavage. She decided to leave her hair loose, except for two hair combs that she used to pin part of her hair on the top of her head.

“You look beautiful, Emmie.” Billy stared at his sister with amazement.

“Thank you, Billy. Now we better hurry before we keep our host waiting too long.” She said grabbing his hand.

The servant led them to the banquet hall where the noise grew louder as they drew nearer. Emma was beginning to regret her decision to come here. Her exposure to elves was very limited and she was not very comfortable around them.

Emma wondered where she would be seated as she gazed at the long banquet table filled with elves who appeared to have been drinking hours before she arrived.

To Emma’s surprise, the servant led them past the long table to another smaller table towards the back, and that’s where she found the elf-king. A smile began to form on his lips when he caught sight of her.

“Emma, I’m so happy you and Billy made it.” He smiled at her while his eyes took in the gown she was wearing, along with the necklace that was draped around her neck.

“Thank you for the invitation and your hospitality.” She replied politely.

“I remember you!” Billy exclaimed looking at Thranduil.

“I’m certain that you do,” Thranduil smiled at him. “I have a gift for you.”

Another servant walked up to them holding a small, white kitten and placed it in Billy’s arms. Billy was beside himself with glee. Emma had mixed feelings about the gift but she thought it was a good distraction for her little brother.

Thranduil invited her to take a seat beside him at the table where the servants poured them some wine. Billy sat beside Emma, completely captivated by his gift.

“You look quite stunning, Emma. But I’m sure you’re aware of this…my guests cannot take their eyes away from you.” He smiled at her before taking a sip from his wine.

Rather than respond to his comment, Emma lifted her glass and drank from her wine.

Thranduil was not going to let her off that easily.

“I imagine you must have plenty of suitors lining at your door.” His eyes studied her carefully.

“Not at all. My time is well-spent nurturing my little brother and my wine business.” She replied.

“What a pity. It appears that you’re not having much fun these days.” He said arching an eyebrow at her.

“I enjoy what I do very much.” She replied defensively.

“I’m sure you do. You remind me so much of your grandfather—completely devoted to his business. I’m glad you renamed the winery after him. He was a great man.” Thranduil said quietly.

“Thank you.” She said simply.

“You and I have something in common.” He smiled.

“…and what is that?” Emma asked curiously.

“You enjoy making great wine, and I enjoy drinking it.” He said in a teasing tone.

Emma laughed lightly, not expecting this response from him. She thought it was his way of putting her at ease.

They continued to talk for what seemed hours as guests stopped by their table and made it a point to greet Emma. Most were curious about her and her relationship to the King, while others just wanted to take a closer look at her.

“Tell me Thranduil,” Emma looked at him pointedly, “why did you have me wear this gown?”

The wine was already making her feel more comfortable and perhaps emboldening a little.

“It enhances your beauty rather than hide it as I’m certain one of your boring dresses would have done.” He replied a bit playfully.

“I am sorry I asked.” Emma looked away from him, feeling somewhat bashful.

“I only speak the truth, Emma.” He replied.

Then he reached for the diamond resting on her chest, causing her to start.

“This is a very precious gem—it’s almost as beautiful as you.” He released the gem, his fingers brushing lightly against her bare skin as he continued to stare at her.

Emma wondered if he had too much to drink. She found his boldness somewhat disarming. Something told her that he was enjoying making her squirm.

“Thank you…it’s very beautiful but I cannot accept such an expensive gift.” Emma replied, hiding her mild discomfort with a sip from her wine glass.

“Tell me, Emma…” he began after drinking more wine.

Emma wondered if she had offended him by rejecting his gift. She wasn’t too familiar with the customs of elves.

Thranduil paused briefly before continuing his thought. Then he slowly leaned towards her, placing his index finger below her chin and raising it slightly so her eyes would meet his.

“Will you give yourself to me tonight?”


	28. Chapter 28

Emma stiffened at Thranduil’s words but she did not look away from his eyes. She met him head on.

“Is this why you invited me to your feast?” Her voice was calm and cool.

“No, Emma. I invited you because I would like for us to be friends,” He replied leaning back in his seat.

Thranduil removed his hand from her chin but his eyes continued to access her carefully.

“But, like my guests, I too am not immune to your charms.” He finished his thought.

“I see. Well I’m not accustomed to giving myself to others so freely.” Emma replied.

“So you require love…” He commented with amusement. He was enjoying this battle of wills.

“Yes. I do.” Emma replied tightly.

“Then I promise if you give me this night, you will find love.” Thranduil smiled at her.

“You’re quite arrogant.” Emma glared at him, her cheeks flushing lightly.

“I only speak the truth. I have lived for thousands of years and I’m quite skilled at the art of love.” He said in a confident voice while his eyes bore into her, seeking to possess her.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She desperately wanted to get away from him, but the King had a reputation for being unpredictable. It had been a foolish mistake to come here. Her eyes shifted to Billy who was nodding off to sleep, holding the kitten tightly in his arms.

“It’s getting late. I must put my brother to bed.” Emma said to him, hoping it would bring this senseless conversation to an end.

“My servants can take care of that for you.” Thranduil offered.

“No. I will do it myself.” Emma insisted rather firmly.

“Very well then. I will let you be.” He motioned for a servant to escort her back to her guest room.

“Thank you. Have a good night.” Emma said rising from her seat and lifting her brother into her arms.

The servant picked up the kitten and carried it with her.

“Emma.” Thranduil called after her.

Emma cringed at the sound of her name, wondering what he wanted from her now just as she was about to make her escape.

“I hope this doesn’t change anything between us. I meant it when I said I want us to be friends.” He said in a soft voice.

“It hasn’t.” She managed a friendly smile, not wishing to antagonize him.

******

“She wasn’t home, milady.” Vini said to Leena.

“How can you be sure?” Leena asked her.

“The old man at the winery said she was traveling with her brother.” Vini responded.

“Did he say where?” Leena asked curiously.

“She was attending King Thranduil’s feast.” Vini replied.

“Are you certain?” Leena asked with growing interest.

“Yes. The old man said it himself.” Vini assured her.

Leena’s eyes gleamed with pleasure.

“Tell Thorin I wish to speak with him about an urgent matter. You must hurry!” Leena ordered the servant as she smiled to herself.

“Yes, milady.” Vini hurried out the door.

An hour later, Thorin was in her quarters, a grave expression on his face.

“What is it, Leena?” He asked her impatiently.

“I wish to be free to leave my quarters.” Leena said softly to him.

“We had this discussion. You will remain here until you deliver the child. Now stop wasting my time.” He was angry at her for taking him away from his duties on account of her frivolous request.

As he turned to leave, her bitter words halted his steps.

“You wouldn’t keep your precious Emma confined in here if she was carrying your child.” She cried bitterly.

“Do not mention her name!” He took a threatening step towards her.

“Why not?! She’s the one keeping you from me. I know you still love her.” Leena cried out to him accusingly.

“I’ve heard enough!” He said to her.

“But she doesn’t love you. I know that to be true. She is with King Thranduil as we speak.” Leena said viciously, wanting to hurt him deeply.

The words had the desired effect because they rendered Thorin practically speechless. He felt the sharp sting of her words in his heart. It couldn’t be true, he thought.

Without another word, he rushed out of Leena’s quarters as he sought refuge with his sister. Dis had seen Emma recently and could confirm if Leena’s words were true.

He found her out on the balcony alone. She gave him a puzzled look when she saw him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were working.” Dis said to him.

“I was until Leena summoned me to her quarters about an urgent matter.” Thorin said as he stood beside her on the balcony.

“What was so urgent?” Dis asked.

“Nothing. She just wanted to be free from her confinement. However, she did mention something about Emma that got my attention.” Thorin said staring out in the horizon.

Dis could see that her brother was troubled; she saw it in his eyes.

“What did she say?” Dis asked him calmly.

“She claims that Emma is with Thranduil. I don’t know how she knows this but she seemed very confident about it.” Thorin replied.

“Thranduil?” Dis repeated with a frown.

“Did she mention anything to you during your last visit?” Thorin searched his sister’s eyes. He feared that she would hide the truth from him to protect him.

“Emma didn’t mention anything about visiting Thranduil. Besides, what difference does it make? She is free to do as she pleases.” Dis replied, sounding somewhat annoyed with her brother.

“Anyone but Thranduil…” Thorin muttered tensely as he felt a tightening in his throat.

“Thorin, please don’t start this now. You agreed to let her live her life without interference.” Dis had a pleading look in her eyes. She hated what her brother was doing to himself.

His sister’s words rang true, but right now, the last thing he needed was the stinging bite of the truth. It was more than he could bear.

Abruptly, he walked out of the balcony, leaving his sister wondering about his next move.

******

Emma and Billy were back home the next day. She had no intention of accepting another invitation from Thranduil. She had learned her lesson. Of course, she never said this to him while she was in his palace.

She returned to her work in the winery while Billy chased the white kitten around the house.

For Billy’s sake, she decided to keep the kitten but she left behind the expensive gown and necklace. She didn’t feel it was appropriate for her to accept these. Otherwise, it would send Thranduil the wrong message.

Early that evening, Emma sat down to dinner with Billy and Colin.

“How do you feel about moving into the guest house?” Emma asked him.

Colin lived in Esgaroth and had grown to like it there—it was his home.

“I’ve never given it any thought. Why would you want me living there?” He asked her.

“It would eliminate your travel time to and from Esgaroth. You can sleep in later.” Emma smiled at him.

“I doubt I would sleep later. I wake up at the same time every day.” Colin chuckled.

“Just think about it and let me know when you’re ready.” Emma did not want to pressure him if he was reluctantly to leave Esgaroth.

As the evening drew to a close, Emma bid Colin a good night as headed to his home in Esgaroth. She felt guilty for keeping him here so late.

“Time for bed, Billy!” She made the announcement.

“I want to play with Kitty!” Billy protested.

“Is that what you’re calling him?” Emma asked him.

“Yes.” Billy grinned widely.

“All right. I will make a bed for him so he can sleep in your bedroom with you, but playtime is over. It’s time to go to bed.” Emma led her brother into his bedroom.

After Billy climbed into bed, she lined a woven basket with a towel and placed the kitten inside. Then she placed the basket on the floor next to his bed.

“See. He has a nice bed now.” She said pinching Billy’s nose playfully.

“I like it!” Billy exclaimed.

After her brother fell asleep, Emma finally settled into her own bed. She was very tired and it didn’t take her very long to fall asleep.

She was now oblivious to the world, including the figure standing before her bed, holding a very sharp knife.


	29. Chapter 29

Vini watched as Emma slept peacefully, unaware that she was about to lose her life. She thought about Leena and remembered how her mistress had bragged about the people she poisoned and killed in the past. Vini was certain that Leena had not shared her secret with anyone else. She trusted her that much and she wanted to continue to please her. Vini had never felt more important.

But now, as Vini stood before Leena’s adversary, the one person who had robbed her mistress of her happiness, she found that she couldn’t move. Her hands began to tremble when she discovered that she couldn’t plunge the knife into Emma’s chest. She lacked the courage to take this woman’s life so violently. She also feared the consequences of being caught.

Although she feared Leena's wrath, she was more terrified of Thorin. This woman was his beloved and he would make her pay dearly if she were caught. Surely Leena would understand her change of heart. She was her only friend and she would forgive her.

Hiding the knife in her dress, she tiptoed out of Emma’s bedroom, and then quietly left the house through the back door.

An hour later, she was in Leena’s quarters explaining why she had failed to kill Emma.

“Forgive me, milady…I was too afraid. I couldn’t do it.” Vini cried to Leena.

Leena’s eyes narrowed furiously. She couldn't believe her servant allowed a precious opportunity to slip through her fingers.

“You were standing before her while she slept and you couldn’t go through with it??!!” She screamed at her.

Leena flew into a rage and grabbing a fistful of Vini’s hair she brought the servant to her knees and began pounding her head against the marble floor.

Vini’s bloodcurdling screams caused the guards posted outside the door to storm inside Leena’s quarters. They immediately restrained Leena as she continued to yell curses at Vini who was lying almost lifeless on the floor. Servants gathered by the door after hearing Leena’s loud screams.

Awakened by the commotion, Dis made her way to the gathering crowd and did not waste any time bringing order to the developing chaos. She ordered one of the guards to carry Vini to her room. Then she had one of the servants force Leena to drink a sleeping tonic while two guards held her down.

Once the hallways were cleared and order was restored, Dis sat at Vini’s bedside. Her bandaged head was swollen on one side. Dis had ordered a servant to give her something for the pain, but insisted that she remain conscious. She needed to talk to her before it was too late.

“Tell me what happened, Vini. I promise no one will hurt you.” Dis spoke softly to the servant.

Vini burst into tears at the thought of Leena hurting her and with so much hatred. She had been a loyal friend and servant to her all these years—the betrayal was just heartbreaking.

Dis spent the next hour listening intently as Vini told her about Leena’s plot to kill Emma. Next, she shared the details of Leena’s past murders as well as her attempt on Billy’s life.

Dis drew in her breath sharply when she realized they had a real monster in their hands, but the worst part was that her brother was married to it.

By early morning, Vini was dead.

******

_Six months later…_

It had been several hours since Leena went into labor and she had made very little progress. She kept demanding that the midwife give her a sleeping tonic so she could sleep through the pain.

“Milady, you must stay awake so you can push the baby out.” The midwife chided her.

“You’re completely useless, you stupid hag!!!” Leena screamed at her.

The midwife was becoming tired of the queen’s insults. She prayed the child would come quickly before she lost her patience and strangled this hateful creature.

Meanwhile, Dis was waiting in the hallway for news of the birth. The child had decided to arrive earlier than expected and she knew the risks that often came with that.

She noticed her brother slowly approaching in the distance.

“Any news?” He asked his sister.

Dis shook her head. “She continues to hurl insults at the midwife and is unwilling to cooperate.”

Thorin looked at her with a frown, almost not comprehending.

“Is she trying to kill the child?” Thorin asked her.

“It makes no difference to her. She will be stripped of her title and returned to the Iron Hills where Dain shall decide her fate—whether it be prison or death. I’m hoping for the latter.” Dis commented quietly.

Just then, the door to Leena’s quarters opened and the midwife emerged. She appeared tired and less encouraged than she did an hour ago. She approached Thorin and Dis with an apologetic look on her face.

“Milord…milady, she refuses to cooperate. I don’t know what else to do…I fear for the child’s life. Perhaps if either of you were to talk to her, she may just listen.” The midwife suggested.

Thorin gave Dis a questioning look after the midwife returned to Leena’s quarters.

“I’m not going in there!” Dis hissed at him.

“Please do this for me.” He implored her.

“You should be the one going in there. It’s your bloody child.” Dis began pacing angrily.

She had heard enough of Leena’s angry insults and wanted no part of it. It didn’t help that she also despised her sister-in-law.

Leena’s loud screams silenced them momentarily.

“Fine. I’ll go.” Thorin said to Dis.

Dis was very surprised that her brother gave in so easily.

When Thorin entered Leena’s quarters, he found her sitting with her back against the bed's headboard as the midwife talked to her patiently. A servant stood beside the midwife to assist her as needed.

The moment Leena caught sight of Thorin, her face became a mask of pure hatred.

“You did this to me.” She said in an accusing, angry voice.

Thorin remained calm, knowing that there was a possibility that she would deliver the future heir to his kingdom.

“Leena, you must listen to the midwife or you will only prolong your pain.” He appealed to her self-interest.

“You did this to me and you didn’t even love me.” She hissed at him, ignoring his words.

“Listen to me, Leena,” he said firmly.

The minute the words were out of his mouth, she reached out her hands to claw at his face.

Thorin immediately took a step back, away from her reach.

“I hate you!!” She spat at him.

It was more than he could endure as he turned his back to her and walked out of the room.

Dis was still waiting in the hallway and gave her brother an expectant look when she saw him.

“Have someone notify me once the child is born.” Thorin said to her before walking away.

******

As the pain became progressively worse with each passing minute, Leena grew tired of fighting and began to cooperate with the midwife.

“The child is coming very soon. You must push to help it along.” The midwife encouraged her.

Leena began to push as instructed. She continued to scream as the waves of pain attacked her.

After another grueling hour, Leena pushed the infant out of her body.

The servant and the midwife stared at the infant silently.

Leena was overtaken with exhaustion as she leaned her back against the headboard, but she was still aware of her surroundings.

“Give me my son.” She commanded the midwife.

The midwife nodded at the servant who brought her a blanket which she used to wrap the infant.

“Hurry! I want to see him!” Leena demanded.

“The child is dead...” The midwife whispered to Leena as she handed the small bundle to her.

“He’s not dead. He’s sleeping, you fool!” she cried out angrily.

As Leena removed the blanket from the infant, she learned that she had given birth to a daughter and not a son. She also learned that the infant was in fact dead.

Leena’s eyes widened as she collapsed against the headboard with the dead infant in her arms—her face becoming pale.

The midwife and the servant both gasped with horror when they saw blood gushing from between Leena’s legs.

In an instant, the queen was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Dis saw the midwife approaching her with trepidation as she emerged from Leena’s quarters. The troubled look in her eyes told Dis that she did not have any good news to share.

“What is it?” Dis asked her.

“Milady…both mother and child have died.” The midwife struggled as she delivered the bad news.

Dis was momentarily stunned while she tried to grasp what she just heard.

“Forgive me, milady, but I did everything I could do for them. I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead but by delaying the birth of the child, the queen may have caused its death.” She said apologetically.

“I want to see the child,” was Dis’s firm reply.

“Certainly, milady.” The midwife led her inside the quarters.

The midwife nodded at the servant who stepped forward with the bundle in her arms and carefully handed it to Dis.

Dis held the bundle with one arm while she pulled back the blanket to reveal the dead infant. She stared at the infant for what appeared to be a minute or two then she closed her eyes as she swallowed her sadness and held back the tears that wanted to spring forward. She was a perfect little baby, but she was lifeless. Was she and her brother doomed to a life with no children—no heirs?

It was with some reluctance that she handed the dead infant back to the servant. Then she slowly approached Leena’s bedside. The color had completely drained from her face and her eyes were still open, staring into nothingness. Dis placed a hand over them and closed them.

Dis thanked the midwife and promised she would be paid generously for her services. Now she had to find Thorin for she was not going to send a servant to deliver the distressing news to her brother. That would be unforgivable.

She soon found him in the throne room with Balin and Bofur, receiving some emissaries from Gondor. He turned his head towards her as if sensing her presence.

When he saw the somber expression on her face, he did not waste any time as he turned to his visitors and excused himself. Balin and Bofur quickly attended to the visitors.

In no time, Thorin was standing before his sister, his eyes desperate for answers.

“Let’s talk on the balcony,” Dis suggested the closest place that offered some privacy.

Thorin followed her without question.

“Is something wrong?” He asked anxiously after they reached the balcony.

Dis took a deep breath before responding to him. She was still a bit shaken by what she had seen, but it was important that she remain calm for her brother's sake.

“Neither mother nor child survived.” Dis replied with sadness.

Thorin was momentarily stunned by the news as he did not respond right away.

“Did you see the child?” His eyes were filled with pain.

“I did. I held her in my arms. She was beautiful.” Dis replied, looking away from him as she suppressed her tears.

She was unwilling to tell him that Leena was mostly to blame for the death of his child. What good would it do to anyone?

Thorin nodded sadly as he embraced his sister, knowing just how difficult this was for her as well.

******

_One month later…_

After a month of mourning, the King and his sister returned to their normal routine. Dis prepared for a much needed visit to Dale where she looked forward to Emma’s company and her beloved Billy whom she missed dearly.

At the mention of her visit to Dale, Dis had her brother’s full attention. Although he had observed the mourning rituals of his people, Emma was constantly on his mind, day and night. He had never loved Leena and now that she was gone, he was free to pursue his one true love. It was the one thing that sustained him during the time that he mourned the loss of his child. He hoped that Emma had not given up on him completely.

“I have not stopped loving her.” Thorin said to his sister.

“I gathered as much.” Dis replied.

“When you return from Dale, I want you to tell me everything about her. How does she fare? Is there any hope for us? I need to know this before I see her again. Please do this for me, sister.” His eyes implored her desperately.

Dis wasn’t particularly thrilled about going on an information gathering quest where her friend Emma was concerned, but she couldn’t say no to her brother, not when he looked this pitiful.

“All right. I shall return in a few hours.” She said to him.

Thorin smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

******

Less than an hour later, Thorin was surprised to see Dis back at Erebor.

“What happened?” He asked her, sensing that all was not well.

Once again, Dis hated to be the bearer of bad news. She didn’t have the energy to deal with her brother’s reaction.

“She wasn’t home.” Dis said in a quiet tone, knowing that Thorin would not be satisfied with this response.

“Did you check the winery?” Thorin asked her.

“I spoke with her servant, Mabel, who confirmed that she was away. I will stop by again when she returns.” Dis replied as she prepared to escape to her quarters.

His voice stopped her before she proceeded any further.

“What are you keeping from me?” He asked her suspiciously.

Dis felt her body stiffen in anticipation of her brother’s reaction. She even considered lying to him but knew just how disastrous that could be once he learned the truth.

“She’s with Thranduil.” Dis replied in her calmest voice.

She could sense her brother's rising anger at the mention of Thranduil's name.

 

“How can you be certain of this?” Thorin asked incredulously.

“The servant said so herself.” Then Dis resigned herself to telling him everything. “Emma has been visiting his palace every week for the past month."

The words felt like a sharp knife being driven into his heart. He turned his back to her, speechless by the revelation. It was the last thing he had expected.

Then he turned to her furiously. “He does not care for her. He is using her!”

“I think Emma is wise enough to know the difference.” Dis defended Emma.

“You do not know that miserable elf the way I do. He could have used magic to put her under some spell. She will never find happiness with him.” He replied angrily.

Suddenly, he was pacing furiously while he launched curses at Thranduil.

Dis shook her head slowly while her brother continued his ranting. She couldn’t talk to him when he behaved this way, especially when it involved the elf-king.

“I promise you he will not get away with this!” Thorin said to Dis before storming out of her sight.

******

The next morning, Thorin and Dwalin prepared to make their way to the Woodland Realm with a troop of guards.

“You must go with him!” Dis urged Balin.

“I don’t see what good that will do.” Balin protested.

“You’ll be the voice of reason…keep him from doing anything rash. Please, Balin. I'm worried about him.” Dis implored him to go.

“It’s no use, Dis. He’s made up his mind and I doubt I can persuade him otherwise.” Balin continued to resist.

“Please, Balin. Thorin may not know it but he needs you.” Dis became more persistent.

“Fine. I’ll do this just this once for you, but I make no promises about your brother.” Balin finally gave in to her.

Dis smiled with relief. “I owe you one, Balin.”

Balin caught up with Thorin just before he departed. He didn’t object to Balin joining him, knowing that his sister had a hand in it. He will allow her some peace of mind but no one was going to deter him from his purpose.

“What is the plan?” Dwalin finally asked him while his brother, Balin, listened on.

“I’m bringing Emma back…even if I have to drag her away kicking and screaming.” Thorin replied calmly but his eyes were blazing blue fire.


	31. Chapter 31

Thranduil was sitting on his throne with a content look in his eyes while he sipped from his wine goblet.

“My lord, the King of Erebor is here to see you. He is accompanied by his guards and advisers,” one of his guards made the announcement.

The King raised an eyebrow as a smile began to touch the corners of his mouth.

“Send him forward... _alone_.” Thranduil ordered the guard.

 _This should be amusing_ , he thought to himself as he gracefully began to descend the steps before his throne, wine goblet in his hand.

Within minutes, Thorin was standing in the throne room. Thranduil’s guards were watching him closely, ready to act at a moment’s notice.

“To what do I owe the honor of your unexpected visit?” Thranduil asked in a lazy tone as he slowly paced the length of his throne room. He did not miss the fiery look in Thorin’s eyes.

“What have you done with her?” Thorin asked, dispensing with the formalities.

Thranduil stopped pacing and stared at the other king with a grin on his face.

“Emma, I presume?” He toyed with Thorin’s patience.

“Don’t play games with me. Where is she?” Thorin said in a deadly tone.

Taking a slow sip from his wine goblet, Thranduil appeared to be pondering over the question which only fueled Thorin’s anger.

“Emma is in the cellar.” He stated casually.

“Why are you holding her prisoner there?” Thorin could no longer contain his anger as he took a sudden step forward.

The guards were immediately by his side, preparing to draw their weapons.

“You are more than welcome to see her.” He said with a mocking smile.

Then turning to his guards, he said, “Escort him to the cellar. This conversation is beginning to bore me.”

Two guards proceeded to lead Thorin to what he suspected to be the cellar, a place that held unpleasant memories for him. He wondered what Thranduil wanted with Emma.

Once inside the cellar, Thorin was surprised by what he saw. In the center of the room, Emma was standing with several of Thranduil’s workers, absorbed in conversation with them. She appeared very relaxed. None of this made sense to Thorin.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of him. Everyone else seemed to disappear as their eyes locked together. Emma’s lips broke into a smile.

Thorin’s heart softened, stilling the angry beast inside of him. Emma turned to the workers with an apologetic look in her eyes and excused herself for a moment.

Once she had reached Thorin, she addressed the two guards standing beside him.

“May I have a moment, please?” She asked them.

The guards immediately retreated to a respectable distance, allowing them some privacy.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” She said softly.

“I thought you were in danger.” Thorin replied almost sheepishly.

Emma chuckled lightly. “Far from it as you can see.”

“Why are you here?” He was still confused.

“My wine business could not keep up with the demand of this kingdom. As a result, I suggested to Thranduil to build his own winery—a small one. I will continue to supply him with a portion of his wine demand but the rest will be met by his own winery. This way, I won’t have to neglect my other customers.” Emma explained to him.

Thorin smiled at her with admiration. “You’re quite clever if you were able to get him to do your bidding.”

“Actually, Thranduil and I have become good friends.” She smiled at him.

A slight frown touched his eyes. “How friendly are you with him?”

“Just friends, Thorin.” She replied patiently, suppressing a smile.

“I’ve missed you, Emma.” He said softly.

“…and I missed you as well. I am sorry for your recent loss.” She replied, her voice growing serious.

Emma had taken no amount of pleasure in his loss. She loved him too much to rejoice cruelly in anything that would cause him pain or sadness.

 

“Thank you, Emma. You’re always thinking about others…it’s one of the things I love about you.” He was suddenly overcome by emotions as he longed to hold her in his arms once again.

He did not wait for an invitation as he drew her into his arms and embraced her.

“I love you, Emma.” He whispered in her ear.

“I never stopped loving you.” She replied with a hint of sadness.

He tightened his hold around her, never wanting to let her go.

“I hope you’re not stealing my hair comb, Thorin Oakenshield.” She teased him.

Thorin chuckled lightly into her hair, remembering the comb he removed from her hair during their last embrace. He thought she hadn’t noticed.

“Forgive me. I couldn’t help myself.” He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I must be getting back,” Emma suddenly remembered herself, feeling a little self-conscious as she disengaged from his embrace.

The workers continued to wait for her patiently.

“Why don’t you come with me?” He said with an ache in his voice.

“I cannot shirk my duties. I made a deal with Thranduil and I must keep my word.” She replied firmly.

He had to respect her for being so honorable.

“I understand. When will I see you again?” He asked her.

“We can talk tomorrow.” She replied.

He smiled at her, relieved that he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

“Promise me you will be careful with Thranduil.” Thorin cautioned her, not trusting Thranduil one bit.

“I’ll be fine. It would do you some good to play nice with him. I think the two of you would make great allies.” She chided him lightly.

Thorin smiled to himself as he thought what a fine wife and queen Emma would make.

******

“Is Thorin trying to reclaim your heart?” Thranduil asked Emma.

She was standing before him in the throne room, preparing to bid him goodbye.

“Who says that he ever lost it?” Emma replied with a smile.

“I suppose there is no hope of you ever accepting my offer.” He commented offhandedly.

“What offer?” Emma was caught off guard by his comment.

“The one I made to you the night you attended your first feast.” Thranduil said with a knowing smile.

“Oh…that offer.” Emma said remembering that night all too well.

“I wish you would accept that precious necklace I gifted to you. Then you can wear it for me when you’re in my quarters…you wouldn’t need to wear anything else.” He said with a smirk that told Emma he was already imagining her in that very specific scenario.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to destroy our friendship.” She said to him with disapproval.

“My sweet, Emma, you cannot fault me for trying one last time before Thorin snatches you away. Frankly, I do not know what you see in him.” He said somewhat amused.

“I cannot expect an elf to understand. Enough about that…I should be going now. I promised Billy I’d be home before dinner.” Emma said in a serious tone.

“Goodbye, Emma.” He smiled at her as he watched her leave his throne room.

******

The next morning, when Dis entered the dining room, she did not expect to see her brother there before her. She had been asleep when he arrived late last night from his trip to the Woodland Realm.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and Dis instantly knew that she had worried needlessly about him.

“I gather all went well,” she said taking a seat across from him as the servants poured her coffee and brought her breakfast plate.

“Indeed.” He replied while he continued eating.

They spoke quietly about the events that transpired during his visit and his plan to meet with Emma this morning. He wanted her back in his life as quickly as possible.

“You cannot imagine how worried I was when you left.” Dis complained to him. “I imagined you inciting a war with Thranduil.”

“I am sorry if I caused you to worry unnecessarily but I must be going now.” He was anxious to get to Emma.

“Try not to get yourself in trouble by saying the wrong thing.” Dis warned him.

Thorin smiled at her as he headed out the door.

******

Less than half an hour later, Thorin found Emma in the winery. She quickly led him to the garden behind the house where they could speak privately.

“This is a very nice garden,” Thorin noted.

“I had to fix it up. I host wine tasting gatherings here for my customers once or twice a month.” She looked around the beautiful garden, remembering how pitiful it once appeared.

Thorin took a deep breath, not wanting to waste any more time. They were both very busy people.

“I love you, Emma, and I want you to be my wife.” He made his intentions perfectly clear to her.

Emma paused for a moment before responding to him. This was not going to be an easy conversation for her.


	32. Chapter 32

Thorin grew increasingly anxious at what he perceived to be hesitation on her part. Had he been wrong about her love for him?

Emma breathed evenly as she gathered her thoughts carefully. Then she met his eyes before she spoke.

“I love you and nothing would make me happier than sharing my life with you, but a lot has happened to me in a very short time. I’m not the same person you met before you married Leena. I discovered something that I love very dearly—my wine business. It’s a successful business and I’m very proud of it. I’m not about to give it up; I’ve work too hard for it.” Emma knew it was a gamble but he had to know the truth about this side of her.

Thorin frowned for a moment as he tried to absorb the meaning of her words.

“I never envisioned my queen running her own business in Dale. It’s highly dangerous.” He said tightly, looking away from her.

Emma could tell he wasn’t pleased but she had to be true to herself—to what she believed. She had to admit it was a painful choice.

“The business belonged to my grandfather. Everyone who knew him tells me he was a great man. I want to honor his memory by preserving his legacy, his winery. Surely you can understand the importance of a family’s name and legacy.” Emma appealed to what she believed Thorin held dear.

Thorin knew he couldn’t argue with her logic. He himself had married someone he didn’t love for the sake of preserving his family line. How could he deny her the same?

“I’m willing to compromise.” He said softly, hoping that she would be amenable to his suggestion.

Emma listened intently because she knew their love hung in the balance.

“I am listening,” she whispered softly.

“If we marry, you may continue to run the winery under the protection of my guard, with the expectation that you will allow your brother to run the business when he comes of age. Please understand that I belong to a race that is extremely protective of their females, especially their queen, and such an arrangement goes completely against our nature, but I’m willing to concede this much.” He made his offer and awaited her response.

It was the most he was willing to offer her and it was a choice filled with great danger. Anyone who wished to do him harm would do so by way of his queen. He was not entirely comfortable with this but he also wanted Emma to be happy.

Emma longed to be with him, be a part of his life. Under the circumstances, she thought he was being more than fair.

“I believe it’s a fair compromise. Besides, I have Colin who can help run the business during any of my absences. I’m certain there will be some bumps along the road but we can discuss those when the time comes.” She smiled at him.

“Then you will marry me, Emma?” His eyes searched hers with barely contained emotions.

“Of course I will, my love.” She replied happily.

It was with great relief that he received her response, and without saying another word, he drew her into him and placed a loving kiss on her lips. He had not kissed her in a while and the mere touch of her tender skin, aroused his hunger for her. He quickly claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss and she responded with equal ardor. He could feel her body warming to his touch.

“What are you doing??!!” came Billy’s voice.

Emma quickly broke away from Thorin to find her little brother’s head popping out from behind the door. She rose from her seat and walked towards him.

“Go back inside, Billy!” She ordered him. Then she called the servant, “Mabel, please keep Billy inside.”

But Billy was not easily deterred as he darted into the garden and glared openly at Thorin.

“Don’t kiss my Emmie!!” He scolded him.

“Stop it, Billy. Inside…Now!” Emma said firmly to him.

Mabel had arrived at this point and, taking Billy’s hand, drew him away.

Emma was a little embarrassed about the scene when she turned to Thorin who was now standing before her. He chuckled lightly with amusement.

“It’s all right, Emma. I can handle a little competition.” He smiled before pulling her towards him and planting another kiss on her lips.

“Do you have a wedding date in mind?” She asked curiously.

“Yes. Tomorrow.” He replied with a mischievous grin.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that.” Emma giggled softly.

“I certainly do. I will not spend another day without you.” He kissed her again.

“It is too soon, love.” Emma whispered, unsure that he meant it.

“What do you prefer, Emma?” He smiled lovingly at her.

“Two months from now would be ideal. All of my affairs will be in order by then. Is that all right?” She hoped it wasn’t too soon for him.

“It’s much too long but I want my beloved to be happy.” He hugged her to him.

Thorin had to return to Erebor but he couldn’t bear to leave Emma as he held her comfortably in his arms, enjoying the sweet scent of her hair. The two-month wait was going to be intolerable, but he hadn’t felt happier than he did at this very moment.

Emma’s head began spinning with thoughts of her upcoming wedding and preparations. She wondered if two months was enough time.

“You will have all the help that you need,” he promised her, almost reading her mind.

After Emma said goodbye to Thorin, she headed into the winery, unaware of the man watching her quietly from a distance on his horse.

“I’ve come to collect, lassie. You owe me,” he said in a sinister whisper.


	33. Chapter 33

“Two months. I can handle two months a lot better than three days.” Dis commented while she sat in her brother’s sitting.

Thorin had intended to join Dwalin at the mines this morning but he was brimming with excitement over his upcoming wedding to the woman he loved. There was only one person who would suffer this burst of emotion in him—his dear sister, Dis.

“I want you to help her in any way possible. Emma needs you, Dis. She’s without family except for her brother Billy who scolded me earlier for kissing her.” Thorin laughed.

“Why would you kiss her in front of the child?” Dis asked him with a look of disapproval.

“We were in her private garden but somehow he discovered us.” He smiled, remembering their kiss.

“You certainly look happy, my dear brother.” Dis teased him.

It warmed her heart to see him in such good spirits, especially after his failed marriage and the loss of his child.

“I am, Dis. I am.” He said softly.

******

Meanwhile, Emma plunged her body into work but her mind was miles away. There were thoughts of her wedding gown, invited guests, becoming a queen, and hopefully becoming the mother of her beloved’s heir. It was all too overwhelming for her mind that she did not hear Colin asking her a question.

“Emma…Emma, what has gotten into you today?” He finally asked her.

“I’m getting married,” her voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Married?” Colin thought he had misheard her.

“Yes…the King of Erebor,” she replied, meeting his bewildered eyes.

Then she proceeded to confess the cause of her distraction which her old friend received with much joy. She discussed with him the agreement she made with her husband-to-be with regards to the business. As always, Colin was more than willing to help out wherever he was needed.

That night, Emma ate dinner alone with Billy. She shared with him her plans to marry Thorin. To her disappointment, he remained completely quiet upon hearing the news.

“Aren’t you happy for me, Billy?” Emma asked him.

“Why do you have to get married?” he finally responded after sulking for a good minute or two.

“We’re getting married because we love each other. You and I will live in Erebor and you’ll get to see Dis every day. Isn’t that wonderful?” She tried to cheer him up.

He nodded reluctantly but she could tell that his heart was not in it.

“I will never stop loving you, Billy. We will spend plenty of time together in Erebor.” She smiled at him reassuringly.

“Can I bring Kitty with me?” He looked at her expectantly.

“Of course, love. You can even bring his bed.” She smiled.

******

After tucking Billy into bed, Emma turned in for the night but found that she couldn’t sleep. If only she had a sleeping tonic that she could take. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. She had received Dis’s message about visiting the seamstress tomorrow morning. The reality of her future life was striking at her from every direction. Emma blew out the candle by her bedside, hoping that the total darkness would lull her to sleep.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, a movement in the darkness caught her eyes. Before she could focus on its shape, it was suddenly upon her, causing her to scream momentarily before covering her mouth.

“Do that again, lassie, and I will slice your throat open,” she recognized Clay’s voice and felt the cold edge of the blade he was holding against her neck.

Emma could not believe her misfortune. Why was it that at every corner she had to encounter the most hideous obstacles?

“What do you want?” Emma barely whispered, paralyzed by fear.

“I want you,” he said scornfully as his free hand slid down to her breast, grabbing it roughly through her sleeping gown.

“Please don’t. I’ll give you money.” She begged him.

“When Frederick asked me to find you, I failed him because your dear king was protecting you. Where is that precious king of yours now?” Clay mocked her.

“Please leave and no one will know about this,” Emma continued to plea for her life.

“Do you know what I told myself I’d do to you if I ever found you?” He continued to ignore her pleas.

Emma did not want to know.

“I said I would sample the goods for myself. I’ve never had a pretty thing like you before. You caused me a lot of trouble. Because of you, Frederick is dead…I have no work, and I have no home. It’s only fair that I collect what I covet the most.” He pressed the knife deeper into her neck.

It took every fiber of her being to remain perfectly still. She feared that one false movement on her part and he would slice her neck open, killing her on the spot.

Then, without warning, Emma felt his weight fall upon her, causing her to scream. Somewhere in the midst of her fear, she was able to focus and make out a figure standing by her bed.

“Are you all right?” came Mabel’s voice in the darkness.

Emma was still too terrified to speak. The old servant quickly set down the heavy object she had in her hands. Then she lit the candle by Emma’s beside.

Mabel struggled to push Clay’s heavy body away from Emma and it was then that she noticed the blood from the back of his head trickling down onto her sleeping gown.

Emma suddenly sprung into action and pushed off the body lying on top of her.

Hugging the servant gratefully, she asked her, “Is he dead?”

“I cannot tell.” Mabel said looking at Clay who was now lying face down on Emma’s bed. Then Mabel placed a hand under Emma’s neck and inspected the thin cut that ran across half of her neck. She closed her eyes with relief for it wasn’t deep. Once, she had stood nearby and done nothing while Frederick attacked Emma, but not this time.

“What did you use to hit him?” Emma asked.

“Cast-iron pan…always useful at a time like this.” Mabel replied with light humor.

“I cannot thank you enough, Mabel, for he intended to kill me. I know it.” Emma shuddered with terror.

Shortly thereafter, Mabel alerted the city guard who confirmed that Clay was in fact dead before removing the body from Emma’s home.

If Emma thought she couldn’t sleep earlier, she now knew with certainty that there was no chance that she would fall asleep now. She feared her bedroom and she feared the darkness. Mabel sat beside her in the parlor room as she encouraged her to drink some calming herbal tea.

Her hands trembled so much as she tried to sip the hot beverage that Mabel had to hold the cup for her.

“You must try to get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.” Mabel urged her.

“That’s impossible for me to do now.” Emma replied shaking her head.

“You have nothing to worry about. I’m sure Thorin will make sure the house is well-guarded tomorrow.” Mabel reassured her.

Emma’s eyes widened at the thought of Thorin learning about this. He will certainly retract the agreement he made with her earlier.

“Thorin must not know about this!” She said quite emphatically to the servant.

“Emma, it’s foolish not to tell him especially when he has the means to protect you.” Mabel looked at her young mistress with confusion.

“He must not know. We’re not discussing this again.” Emma said tensely.

Mabel disagreed with Emma but dared not voice her opinion on the matter again.

******

The next morning, Dis met Emma at the front door with her carriage waiting outside.

“Oh dear! What happened to you?” Dis exclaimed at the sight of the dark circles under Emma’s eyes.

“I had a little trouble sleeping…too excited about the wedding preparations.” Emma laughed lightly as she tried to appear normal.

“Well we better not keep the seamstress waiting. She’s devoting the entire morning to us.” Dis grabbed her arm and led her away.

On the ride back home, Dis was unusually quiet and Emma could not figure out why.

“Is something the matter, Dis?” Emma finally asked her.

“What is that cut on your neck? The one you were trying to hide with your high collar.” Dis said pointedly.

“It’s just a scratch,” Emma lied, making an effort not to appear nervous.

“I don’t believe you. Do you think I was born yesterday? If it weren’t because the seamstress needed you to undress for your measurements, I would have never noticed.” Dis replied angrily.

Emma could not bear to continue lying to her friend. Dis was not an idiot; she was quite the opposite and had a keen eye for detail.

“I was attacked last night by a former worker of Frederick. He’s now dead and no longer a threat.” Emma confessed.

Dis stared at her with disbelief, saying nothing at first.

“Please don’t tell your brother about his?” Emma begged her.

“How can you ask me to withhold this from my brother? In two months, you’re going to be a part of our royal family. It is a great responsibility that is not to be taken lightly. You cannot keep such a secret from my brother. You make him vulnerable and put him at risk when you keep information from him, especially when it’s an attempt on your life.” Dis’s voice rose angrily.

“I don’t want to lose my business. He will not let me run it if he learns about this.” Emma replied quietly.

“You cannot run a business if you’re dead.” Dis snapped at her.

Emma winced at the sharp words.

They remained silent the rest of the ride. Once Emma reached her home, she headed directly into the winery, not wanting to neglect her duties any further.

She tried to focus on work but her mind was on Thorin and how he would react once he learned about the attack from Dis.

Less than two hours later, Emma heard the thundering sound of approaching horse hooves and knew exactly what it meant.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Thorin storming through the front entrance of her winery. His eyes were blazing with contained anger as he walked towards her.

Emma slowly rose from behind her desk as she braced herself for his fury.

His eyes bore into hers with a fiery intensity. When he spoke to her, the calmness in his voice belied his anger.

“May I have a word with you, Emma?”


	34. Chapter 34

Emma sensed that Thorin was trying is hardest to keep his temper under control for her sake.

“Let’s go in the house,” Emma replied calmly.

Once inside the house, Emma asked Mabel to keep an eye on Billy so he would not disturb them. They headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Emma locked the door for good measure. Then she waited for him to speak first. She feared that anything she had to say would only infuriate him further.

“Emma, please tell me what happened last night?” to her relief, his anger appeared to have subsided.

Emma took a deep breath before responding.

“Clay, a former worker of Frederick, attacked me while I was in bed last night.” She looked away from his penetrating gaze.

“Did he force himself upon you? Tell me the truth.” He demanded quietly.

“No. Mabel struck him before he could do any real damage. He’s dead now.” Emma responded.

His eyes dropped to the scar on her neck. He carefully lifted her chin with one hand while he traced the scar with the tip of his fingers of his other hand.

“He could’ve killed you, Emma,” he observed with great distress in his eyes.

“I am aware of that.” Emma responded tensely.

“You’re going to be my wife and any attack on you is also an attack on me. Any information you withhold from me has the potential to endanger my kingdom. As king I swore to protect my people and I would be undeserving of my kingship if I fail to do that.” He spoke to her calmly but firmly.

It was important that she understood the criticalness of her roles as wife and queen.

Until this time, Emma had not given too much thought to the weight of her responsibility as Thorin’s future queen. She knew it was mostly ignorance on her part, but there was also the other part of her that had placed a higher value on her business.

Still rattled by last night’s attacked and now feeling the massive weight of her new responsibility caused her to become unhinged. Emma suddenly burst into tears.

“Emma, please don’t be upset.” Thorin held her in his arms as he tried to console her.

“I’m not worthy of being your wife or queen.” She said sobbing into the fur trimming of his coat collar.

“Stop it, Emma! I love you and I plan to marry you. You’re the only one for me,” he cupped her face in his hand as he chided her lightly.

“I’m afraid my business will interfere with our lives once we’re marred.” She said softly.

“We agreed that you will continue to run the winery until Billy is old enough to manage it. I haven’t changed my mind about that. We only need to find better ways to keep you safe. Beginning today, I’m posting guards in front of your home and your winery. I would prefer that you come to live at Erebor so you are safer at night, but I believe my guards can handle any threat that may arise.” He reassured her.

“You have been most generous with me and I want to do my part to lessen the burden on you. I will come to live in Erebor where I’m safer.” Emma said with determination.

“Are you certain?” Thorin asked her.

“Yes. I am.” She assured him.

“I must admit that having you in Erebor will give me greater peace of mind.” He replied before kissing her forehead.

“I’m glad.” She felt relieved.

It was also comforting not to have to sleep in the house just one night after the attack.

“Now no more crying. I want to make you happy but we must work together to make that happen. Agreed?” He smiled lovingly at her.

“Agreed.” She smiled back at him for the first time today.

“Good. I must head back to Erebor now. If you need anything, please have one of the guards alert me,” he said before kissing her lips tenderly.

He then gazed into her eyes, and for a moment he was haunted by the chilling thought that he came very close to losing her last night. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

“I love you, Emma,” he said softly.

“I love you,” Emma whispered back.

******

That evening, with Mabel’s help, Emma packed several bags for Billy and herself. Mabel begged to stay behind so she may look after the house. That same night, Colin moved into the guest house to keep a closer eye on the business and the house.

It wasn’t long before they were both settled in their guest rooms in Erebor.

“Happy, my brother?” Dis asked Thorin while they were walking down the hallway.

“I feel better knowing that she’ll be spending her nights safely in Erebor.” Thorin replied.

Just then, a white cat ran past them, disappearing from their sight as it rounded the corner.

“Why is there a cat running down the hallway?” Thorin asked his sister.

“I believe that’s Thranduil’s cat.” Dis chuckled.

“What is his cat doing here?” Thorin looked at her with annoyance.

“It was a gift for Billy.” Dis smiled.

“Why is he giving Billy gifts?” Thorin could not hide his irritation.

“I don’t know. Perhaps he likes children.” Dis said with amusement.

“I’m glad you find this so amusing.” Thorin said before heading for his quarters.

******

_Two month later…_

Emma was standing in the middle of her quarters while the servants fussed around her gown. If it weren’t for the sleeping tonic that Dis gave her last night, she wouldn’t have gotten any sleep.

“Leave us!” Dis began dismissing the servants as soon as she arrived. “But not you, Tara…please stay.”

Tara nodded as she stood discreetly to the side, awaiting her orders.

Dis drew in her breath with amazement. “You look stunning.”

“I shall take your word for it.” Emma smiled nervously. The day was beginning to overwhelm her.

“This arrived for you…a gift from King Thranduil.” Dis produced a squared wooden box.

“Oh…” Emma was surprised as Dis handed the box over to her.

When Emma opened the wooden box, she saw the teardrop diamond necklace that she once wore to Thranduil’s feast. There was a small note beneath it. Emma carefully unfolded the note and read it to herself.

 _“For your wedding night…”_ it read and it was signed _“Your trusted friend, Thranduil.”_

Emma could not suppress the chuckle that escaped from her lips.

“What does he mean by that?” Dis asked with a frown.

Emma had not realized that Dis was standing beside her.

“It’s just a private joke. I invited him to the wedding but he declined.” Emma commented.

“I’m sure you know why.” Dis raised an eyebrow at her.

“I do. It’s probably for the best.” Emma said softly.

******

The wedding ceremony was held in the Great Hall and it was quite spectacular with its rich decor and the beautiful harp music that filled the hall. Somehow, Emma was certain that Dis had a big hand in this.

She felt completely at peace with herself while she walked beside her husband as the guards escorted them to the banquet hall across the hallway. The more solemn portion of the wedding had concluded and now they were moving on to what she called the ‘fun part.’

The crown on her head felt strangely foreign to her. She was deeply touched upon learning from Dis that Thorin had forged the crown himself. He had not done this for his first wife; Dis was quick to point out. Her beloved never ceased to surprise her.

The banquet hall came to life with music and the loud chatter and laughter of the guests that kept piling in. Emma did not recognize most of them but it did not matter for she knew she was in good company.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Thorin asked her after they took their seat at their banquet table.

“I’ve never felt better,” she smiled at him.

“I just want to make certain my wife is not tired,” he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

“Are you in a hurry to get back to our quarters?” She teased him.

“What if I am?” He smiled at her with a gleam in his eyes.

Just then, Dis approached them carry a sleeping Billy in her arms.

“I’m putting this little one to bed. He was up all night playing with that cat. I shall return.” Dis winked at them before leaving the banquet hall.

“One day we will be doing the same with our little ones.” Thorin smiled at her while giving her hand a gentle squeeze under the table.

“I cannot wait,” Emma replied happily.

The sudden change in his eyes alerted Emma to something in the distance that just caught his attention.

“Darling?” Emma said in a half-whisper before looking in the same direction.

She was startled to find Thranduil standing at the doorway with his son, Legolas, beside him.

“What is he doing here?” Thorin asked tensely, his eye never leaving Thranduil.

“I invited him.” Emma replied.

“I thought you said he wasn’t coming.” Thorin said tightly.

“Yes. He declined the invitation. I supposed he changed his mind.” Emma said quietly.

“This is just like him, that conniving—” Thorin was about to utter this thoughts about the elf-king when Emma stopped him.

“Not now, Thorin. This is our wedding day. We’re supposed to be celebrating,” she reminded him somewhat annoyed.

Thorin remained silent but she could feel his grip tightening around her hand.

“I must greet our guests,” she had a feeling that no one else would do so.

Thorin reluctantly nodded at her but he was not ready to loosen his grip on her hand.

“I cannot greet him if you won’t release me.” Emma began pulling her hand from his grip.

“Sorry,” he mumbled before releasing her.

She kissed him softly on the cheek as a way of appeasing him. She hated seeing him like this.

When Emma reached Thranduil and his son, she could tell from the smirk on his face that he was having a little fun at Thorin’s expense.

After greeting Legolas, she turned to Thranduil.

“Well this is certainly a surprise,” she arched an eyebrow at him.

Thranduil gazed at her steadily.

“I’ve come to take you away.”


	35. Chapter 35

Legolas glanced at his father briefly and looked away, shaking his head before greeting Emma warmly.

Although Emma and Thranduil were on friendly terms, there were times when she found him very difficult to read. This was one of those occasions.

“Emma, have I startled you?” Thranduil’s voice was laced with a facetious undertone.

“No. You’ve confused me.” Emma frowned at him, not in the least amused.

“Forgive me, Emma. I bore easily and I find that I must create my own entertainment.” He smiled at her.

“I supposed that is to be expected of someone who has lived as long as you. I imagine you have seen it all.” Emma quipped.

“I disagree…I have not seen anyone quite like you. You’re a sight to behold on your wedding day,” he said admiringly.

“I had not expected you to be here. I don’t believe I saw you at the ceremony.” Emma commented, ignoring the compliment. She was still rather peeved with him.

“Was wine served at the ceremony?” He asked her.

“No. Why do you ask?” Emma was confused.

“Then I didn’t miss anything,” he grinned, then added mischievously, “Did you receive my gift?”

“I did and I could’ve done without that note. Thorin was not very pleased. Besides, my husband and I are more than capable of creating our own memories without your help.” Emma chided him.

Thranduil chuckled lightly as he imagined the look on Thorin’s face.

Then lifting his eyes, he said, “Your husband approaches and he appears somewhat displeased.” He smirked with amusement.

Emma turned around to see Thorin in fact approaching them with a stern expression on his face.

“Thranduil,” was his clipped greeting after taking his place beside Emma.

“Thorin. I suppose congratulations are in order,” he assumed his usual bored, dismissive tone.

“Thorin?” came Balin’s voice from behind him.

“What is it, Balin?” Thorin was grateful for the distraction.

“The people of Dale are waiting outside the gate. They’ve waited long enough and are growing restless.” Balin informed him.

The people of Dale embraced Thorin and Dis as their own royalty. They were thankful to the King for his assistance in rebuilding their city which now thrived beautifully. Now they were clamoring to see the newly married royal couple, the first marriage between the race of Dwarves and Men. They regarded the marriage as a good omen which pointed to further strengthening of the relationships between their races.

Thorin nodded at Balin and placing an arm around Emma’s waist, led her away without another word to Thranduil.

Emma thanked Thranduil and Legolas for coming before her husband whisked her away.

Thranduil and Legolas made their way to a banquet table where Elrond and Gandalf were already seated.

“Father, I wish you would stop antagonizing Thorin while we’re in Erebor.” Legolas said with unmasked annoyance.

“Son, why don’t you drink some wine and stop lecturing me? You’re not very good at it.” Thranduil said dismissively.

“I trust you will be on your best behavior tonight.” Elrond commented with a raised eyebrow when Thranduil took a seat beside him.

Thranduil merely smiled without a care in the world.

******

As the evening drew to a close, Emma and Thorin said goodbye to those guests who were not spending the night at Erebor.

Elrond wished the royal couple a blessed future together before departing with Gandalf. Emma thought she had caught a look of concern in his eyes when he addressed her, but it quickly disappeared. Perhaps she had imagined it, she thought.

Thranduil nodded at her from afar as he departed with his son. Emma smiled at him in return. She was glad that he had made it after all.

Neil, Colin, and Mabel embraced her as they prepared to leave.

“You mother would be very proud of you.” Neil said with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

Emma hugged him again. She knew Neil still missed her mother dearly.

It seemed like an eternity when Emma finally found herself alone with Thorin in their quarters.

“Are you tired, my love?” Thorin asked her as he helped her undress.

As much as he yearned for Emma, he didn’t want to ruin this night for her if she was in desperate need of some rest. It had been a very long day for her.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him reassuringly, and then added, “I’m never too tired to love you.”

Her wedding gown dropped to the floor and she stepped over it and into his arms, kissing him tenderly. She could feel his body tense up in anticipation as she molded her own body against his.

“Emma, you drive me absolutely mad,” he whispered into the side of her neck.

She trembled with desire at his touch. If he only knew how a mere glance from his sensuous eyes sent shivers down her spine.

Thorin lifted her gently and carried her to their massive bed where they lied beside each other.

“Are you happy, my love?” he asked her while he lied on his side, caressing her face.

“I’ve never been happier,” she said softly.

Thorin smiled at her as he slowly lowered his head to kiss the hollow of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. He wanted to savor every minute with Emma especially after having waited so long to share this intimacy.

He felt her fingers weaving into the hair on the back of his head, and gently pulled him towards her lips which he proceeded to cover with his own in a passionate kiss.

How she loved to kiss him—he had a way of rendering her breathless. She wondered if he knew the power he had over her.

His mouth left hers as he began kissing the most sensitive area on the side of her neck, sending tiny pulses of delight throughout her body. Then he made his way to her breasts and began to slowly tease them with the tip of his tongue before covering them with his mouth. She squirmed with pleasure.

He continued teasing her with his tongue as he slowly traveled down to her navel. The tickling sensation of his long hair bushing down her body only aroused her further. She wanted him to take her already before she lost her mind. But her husband was far from done as he neared the tender place between her legs.

He felt her body suddenly become tense, suggesting some hesitation on her part. He knew she wasn't very inexperienced and was quick to reassure her.

“Let me love you, Emma,” he said tenderly.

Thorin felt her body begin to relax, proving to him that she trusted him implicitly.

Emma felt his light kisses on her delicate flesh before his tongue began exploring the tender bud of her womanhood. A soft moan escaped from her lips when she felt the tantalizing flickering of his tongue. It was unlike anything she had experienced before and she was certain that he would soon drive her to madness if he continued much longer. She arched her back in response to the sweet torture until she finally begged him for relief.

Surprisingly, he complied and Emma knew he was ready to enter her when saw that he was fully erect. She immediately reached out and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member. She heard him inhale sharply as his body shook with desire.

Thorin positioned himself over Emma’s body, his fiery eyes locked with hers as he entered her slowly and deliberately. Emma dared not look away from those blue eyes that sought to possess her. She gasped in ecstasy, surrendering herself completely to him. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, ignoring the pain she felt with each thrust. Being one with her husband was all that mattered to her. It was an intimacy that intoxicated her.

When they finally climaxed together, Emma clung to him tightly while she cried with pleasure, her heart filled with love for her beloved as she drifted off to sleep.

******

_Seven months later…_

Emma propped herself up against the pillows on the bed as she tried to make herself feel more comfortable. Billy was sitting beside her on the bed, his eyes staring at her large belly.

“When is the baby coming?” he asked, placing a hand on her belly as he tried to feel any movement, his favorite pastime of late.

“Soon, I hope. I’m beginning to feel like a cow.” Emma complained, wondering how her husband was able to put up with her.

“You’re a pretty cow!” Billy giggled loudly.

Emma smiled at him, feeling a bit guilty for not being able to spend more time with her little brother.

The healer had been very clear—she was to remain on bed rest until she delivered the baby. This had been the result of her bleeding a month ago.

The door swung open and she recognized the familiar heavy footsteps.

“Time for breakfast, Emma,” her husband announced, carrying a tray filled with all sorts of breakfast foods.

“I cannot eat all of that!” Emma protested.

“Eat what you can,” he replied kissing her on the cheek.

“Billy, you will have to help me eat this,” she grinned at her brother.

“It’s moving, Emmie!!” Billy exclaimed, his hand still on her belly.

“That’s because he’s hungry. Now eat, my love!” Thorin smiled at Emma as he placed the breakfast tray beside her.

“Or she!” Emma was quick to remind him.

“Of course, my love,” he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.

“I am famished,” she realized as she began eating.

“I’ve sent for an elven healer to deliver our child. I will not take any chances.” Thorin informed her.

“When do you expect Thranduil to send the healer?” Emma asked him curiously.

“I requested one from Elrond.” Thorin said tightly.

“Why? Thranduil is much closer to us.” Emma didn’t hide her disappointment.

“I will not ask for his help. If I know anything about that miserable elf, he will not think twice about coming here and delivering the child himself,” Thorin replied angrily.

“Now you’re being ridiculous. I do hope that you requested a female healer since we will not be using the services of the local midwife,” Emma shrank at the thought of being touched that way by a male, other than her husband.

They heard Dis’s laughter at the doorway.

“My dear, Emma. All modesty will abandon you once you go into labor. The only things that will matter are ending that horrible pain and delivering the child safely,” she advised the young mother-to-be.

“Stop frightening her!” Thorin glared at his sister.

Dis placed her hands on her hips, “I must speak with you, Thorin. The servants are complaining about you.”

“What do I care if they complain,” he snapped back.

“If the two of you are going to fight, please do it somewhere else! I don’t wish to get indigestion,” Emma scolded them between forkfuls of her breakfast. Billy was happily helping himself to her potatoes.

“Forgive me, Emma. I don’t wish to trouble you with this nonsense. Come with me, please,” Dis motioned to her brother.

“I’ll check on you later, my love,” he said kissing the top of Emma’s head before following his sister out into the hallway.

“Thorin, we must maintain order if our household is to run smoothly,” Dis began lecturing him once they were standing in the hallway.

“Why must you trouble me with this?” Thorin challenged her.

“Because in this case, you are the troublemaker,” she grinned at him.

“What is this about?” he hissed at his sister.

“You must allow the servants to do their work. Hovering over the cook’s shoulder while she’s preparing Emma’s meals is not a productive use of your time or the cook’s for that matter. Whenever you barge into the kitchen, the servants scurry out of the way in terror, neglecting their duties.” Dis complained to her brother who was appearing more displeased by the minute.

“My wife is with child and I must ensure that she is given the proper attention. Just last week someone served her runny eggs!” He protested angrily.

“I know you want to take care of Emma but the best way to do that is to allow those who are experienced to do their jobs. I have already assigned Tara exclusively to her. She is trustworthy and more capable than any of the other servants. Please let her take care of Emma for you.” Dis took on a softer tone.

“All right, but if there is a problem with any of her meals, they’re going to be seeing me again,” he muttered before brushing past his sister.

“That wasn’t so difficult,” Dis mused with a smile.

******

That night, when Thorin returned to his quarters, he found Emma lying on her side, sound asleep. He stood before the bed gazing at her lovingly.

Eventually, he settled into bed beside her, being careful not to disturb her.

In the morning, he awoke to find Tara already in their quarters preparing a hot bath.

“Not too hot, Tara. Emma’s skin is very sensitive,” he cautioned the servant.

“Yes, milord,” she replied.

“Why don’t you go ahead of me? I didn’t sleep well last night,” Emma murmured sleepily to him.

“Are you feeling all right, Emma?” He was suddenly concerned.

“I’m fine. The baby was kicking a lot last night…woke me up,” she replied.

“Then sleep, my love,” he said kissing her forehead, before leaving the bed.

Late that morning, Thorin consulted with his advisers on matters concerning the kingdom.

The soft knock on the door caught everyone’s attention.

“Come in!” Thorin called out.

“You have a visitor, milord. It’s the Lord Elrond,” Tara announced softly.

“Elrond?” Thorin whispered to himself. Then, turning his attention back to Tara, “Send him in.”

Tara nodded before disappearing from the doorway.

“Why is Lord Elrond here?” Balin questioned him.

“I sent for one of his healers,” Bofur interjected.

Just as they continued discussing the matter amongst themselves, Elrond appeared at the doorway.

“Welcome, Elrond.” Thorin was the first to rise and greet him. His advisers followed.

Elrond stepped inside the meeting hall.

“Good day, Thorin. May I speak with you privately?” he asked Thorin.

“Certainly,” he nodded at his advisers who immediately filed out of the room.

Thorin invited him to take a seat at the table beside him.

“I thank you for your prompt response. Did you bring your healer with you?” Thorin inquired.

“I am the healer,” Elrond responded.

Thorin stared at him, momentarily confused. “I am honored for now I know my wife will be in good hands.”

Elrond smiled tightly, “There is a sensitive matter that I wish to discuss with you.”

“Certainly…please proceed,” Thorin replied, sensing something ominous in his words.

“First of all, I’m here because it will be an honor to witness the birth of the first offspring of the races of Dwarves and Men. The Lady Galadriel foresaw in a vision that the child would be born a dwarf, which brings me to my greatest concern,” Elrond paused as he tried to find the appropriate words.

“Why is there cause for concern?” Thorin was already troubled by this conversation.

“Infants of Dwarves are slightly larger, more specifically in girth, than the infants of Men. Emma is smaller than the average woman and this will be a very difficult childbirth for her. It is why I chose to come; I did not want to leave this to chance,” he explained to Thorin.

“I cannot lose Emma. Please do whatever you can to keep her safe,” Thorin could not suppress the desperation in his voice.

“I promise I will do everything within my power to keep Emma and your child safe,” he tried to reassure Thorin.

But Elrond did not share with Thorin the rest of Lady Galadriel’s vision.

Emma would not survive the birth of their child.


	36. Chapter 36

After having concluded his meeting with Elrond, Thorin could not help feeling haunted by what remained unsaid. In spite of Elrond’s assurances, Thorin sensed there was something he was withholding from him.

Suddenly, he began to feel afraid. This wasn’t any ordinary fear. It was the type of fear that gutted your insides, shaking you to the very core and rendering you completely helpless.

The urge to see his beloved Emma was so strong that he abandoned all else as he headed in the direction of their quarters.

When he entered the bedroom, he frowned upon finding the bed empty.

“Emma?!” He called out.

“I’m out here,” came her voice from the small balcony across the room.

He quickly made his way to the balcony and saw her standing there in her sleeping gown, her long hair blowing free in the late morning breeze, and her round belly carrying the fruit of their love. He felt a lump in his throat and quickly suppressed the surge of emotions that were threatening to rise to the surface.

“Emma, you shouldn’t be on your feet,” he said to his wife as he lifted her and carried her back to bed.

“I was tired of lying in bed,” she complained.

“I know this is very difficult for you, but your health comes first,” he said softly to her.

Emma only stared back at him. There was something in his eyes that she found unfamiliar. She had seen a flicker of fear mixed with sadness.

She reached her hand out to him and began stroking back his hair. Then her hand settled lovingly on the side of his face. He grabbed her hand and closing his eyes, kissed it tenderly.

“Is something troubling you, my love?” Emma asked him.

“No. I only want you be comfortable and safe,” he couldn’t tell her the truth.

But Emma had caught the slightest hesitation in his eyes.

“Am I the cause of your distress?” She asked him softly.

Emma feared that she was causing him to worry about her unnecessarily.

“Never think such a thing, Emma,” he said firmly.

He couldn’t allow her to think for one minute that she was troubling him in any way.

“I heard that Elrond is here,” she sought to change the topic.

“Yes. He will be delivering our child,” he smiled at her.

“Elrond?” Emma suddenly did not appear comfortable with the idea.

“Emma, we cannot ask for a better healer than Elrond. He will provide you with the best care.” He was quick to reassure her.

“You fear that I will suffer Leena’s fate,” Emma said, searching his eyes.

She was making this very difficult for him—he hated lying to her.

“Emma, please do not say such a thing,” he said placing his arms around her and holding her close to him.

Immediately, Emma felt terrible for uttering those words.

“Forgive me, love. I did not mean to upset you,” Emma tilted her head back and kissed his lips.

“Please do not worry about me, my love,” he drew her even closer to him.

There just were no words to describe the love he felt for her. He would do anything for his Emma, including die for her.

Tara’s soft warning knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. She proceeded to step into their quarters and addressed Emma.

“Milady, Colin is here to see you,” she announced.

Ever since Emma suspended her work at the winery, Colin would drop by at least twice a week to give her a full accounting on the business.

Thorin turned his attention to his wife, who lit up at the prospect of discussing her business with the old man.

“Don’t overdo it, Emma,” Thorin cautioned her with a smile, amused by her giddiness.

“That’s impossible, darling. I’ll be in bed the entire time,” she grinned at him.

Thorin gave her a quick peck on the cheek before departing from their quarters.

******

Later that evening, Elrond paid Emma a visit in her quarters.

“How are you feeling, Emma?” He asked her after taking a seat on a chair beside her bed.

“I’m feeling fine. I do get tired easily when I walk but I suppose that’s to be expected for someone in my condition,” Emma commented.

“Yes, it is, but being confined to your bed will make you more tired than most. I do encourage you to walk a little, especially in the mornings and before you retire for the night. It will build up your strength which you will need during childbirth,” he admonished her.

“I will do my best. Have you told my husband this? He worries when he sees me on my feet,” Emma was concerned about Thorin’s protective nature.

“I will, just as soon as we’re done here,” he smiled at her.

After her initial trepidation, Emma discovered that it was easy to talk to Elrond. There was something about him that made her feel safe. Whether it was his kind voice or his fatherly nature, Emma did not know; but she did know that she could trust him.

They continued to talk about her pregnancy for a little longer, mostly Elrond answering Emma’s questions about her unborn child’s health and the dreaded childbirth.

“If there is any change in your health, no matter how small, you must let me know. Do you think you can do that?” he asked her in his fatherly tone.

“I most certainly will,” she smiled at him.

“Very well. I will leave you now so I may have a word with your husband,” he said before rising from the chair and leaving her quarters.

Lord Elrond knew that Lady Galadriel’s visions were rarely wrong, but if there was the slightest chance that he could change the course of fate, he was more than willing to do his part to make that happen.

Shortly after Elrond departed, Dis entered the royal quarters, anxious to learn from Emma what he had to say. She had never been more excited about the birth of a child since she gave birth to her own two sons.

She quickly took the empty seat beside Emma and smiling asked, “Well? What did he have to say?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Although he did advise me to walk a little more…said it would strengthen me,” Emma said to Dis.

“I do not see any harm in it,” Dis commented.

“I want you beside, Dis…when I go into labor,” Emma had a pleading look in her eyes.

“Why of course, love? Are you afraid?” Dis asked her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

“Yes…a little,” Emma whispered.

“Don’t be. I won’t lie to you…it is painful but when the pain is at its peak, it won’t be long before the child is born,” Dis tried to demystify childbirth for the young queen.

“I hope you’re right,” Emma replied, still dreading the event.

******

The next morning, Emma received a rather unpleasant message while she was standing on the small balcony of her quarters.

“Milady, there is a guard from Esgaroth waiting at the front gate. He has an urgent message for you,” Tara informed her.

Emma frowned, not quite comprehending.

“What is the message?” She asked.

“He says your father is on his deathbed and wishes to see you before he passes on,” Tara gave Emma the unexpected news.

The message was a sudden blow to her chest, leaving her breathless. He was no longer a father to her. This was the man who brutally murdered her mother. Emma remembered how she had scrubbed her mother’s blood from the floor.

“Tell the guard I don’t wish to see him. He is not my father,” Emma tried to reign in her anger for the sake of her unborn child.

“As you wish, milady,” Tara nodded meekly before heading out.

Emma left the balcony and returned to her bedroom. She then realized that she was trembling with anger. She did her best to put the unpleasant thoughts out of her mind as she made her way to the bed.

Only, Emma never reached the bed when a sharp pain forced her to drop to her knees on the floor.

“Help me!” She called out weakly as she tried to gasp for air.

It was too difficult for her to stand so she resigned herself to lying on the floor until help arrived. Emma tried to remain calm, but her labor pains were frightening her. She didn't want to believe that the pain would only worsen with the progression of time.

It felt like an eternity before Tara returned to her quarters. The servant appeared panic-stricken, but she immediately composed herself as she helped Emma to her feet and then onto the bed.

“I must call for help!” Tara said before rushing off, leaving Emma alone.

Tara caught Dis in the middle of the hallway talking with Dwalin and Balin.

“Milady! The Queen is in labor!” Tara called out to her from afar.

“Already?!” Dis cried with disbelief. Then said to her, “Find Elrond!”

“I’ll find Thorin,” Balin offered as he hurried off.

Then motioning to Dwalin, she said, “Come! Help me! We have to get her into the birthing room.”

A month ago, Dis had the servants convert one of the guest rooms on the royal level into the Queen’s birthing room.

They found Emma on the bed, doubled-over in pain. When Dwalin tried to lift her onto his arms, she began to protest.

“No! Please let me be!” She was already in tears.

Dwalin hesitated then look to Dis for direction.

“Pick her up!” Dis ordered him and then added, “The pain is making her irrational.”

Dwalin followed Dis’s orders and carried Emma onto the hallway in spite of her protests.

Once in the birthing room, Dwalin placed Emma on the bed. She seemed a bit calmer now that this wave of pain had come to pass. She propped herself up so she was in a sitting position.

Shortly thereafter, Tara returned with Elrond who immediately began to check on Emma’s condition.

Several servants arrived in the room. One was carrying a bowl of hot water which she placed on the plain wooden table beside the bed. Another brought clean towels while another carried clean bed sheets and blankets.

“Have you seen the King?” Dis asked Tara.

“No, milady,” Tara shook her head.

“Not to worry, Dis. She is not ready to deliver just yet,” Elrond said to Dis.

“I was hoping he would arrive before her pain worsens,” Dis replied.

“There is still time. In the meantime, it would be helpful if we cleared the room. We cannot have too many people in here,” Elrond requested.

Dis asked the servants to leave but asked Tara to remain by the door in the event she was needed.

Afterwards, Dis sat beside Emma, holding her hand.

“Don’t be afraid, Emma. You will get through this,” she assured her.

Emma nodded as she took a deep breath.

Minutes later, Thorin arrived in the room with a worried expression on his face. Dis moved out of the way so he may take her seat beside Emma, until he was ready to depart from the room. Traditionally, a male was not allowed in the birthing room unless he was delivering the infant.

“Emma, my love,” he said kissing her. “You are brave and strong. I know you will prevail.”

“You make it sound as if I were going into battle,” she teased him in spite of her pain.

“In a way, you are, darling,” he smiled, smoothing back her hair with one hand.

Then he turned his head to Elrond, his eyes growing serious.

“I leave my beloved and our unborn child in your hands,” Thorin said to him.

“You may rest assured that I shall treat them as my own,” Elrond assured him.

Thorin kissed his wife one last time before he departed from the room. Dis retook her seat beside Emma.

Several hours later, Emma’s labor pains had reached their peak.

“I cannot do this, Dis,” she gasped in pain.

“Of course you can. You’re very close,” Dis encouraged her.

By now, Emma's fingers were clawing into her arm but Dis did not appear to notice.

“Dis, I’m going to die,” Emma gasped with fear in her eyes.

“No, darling. It just feels that way and then it’s over. You must be brave. Don’t allow the pain to consume you,” Dis continued to encourage Emma but wasn’t sure that she was listening.

“Tell her she must push,” Elrond said to Dis.

“Push, Emma. The baby is ready to come,” Dis urged her.

“I don’t have the strength to push,” Emma protested weakly.

“You must find the strength, Emma. For your child…it needs you,” this time Dis was a bit firm. It was imperative that she got through to her.

Emma thought pushing was an impossible task when she barely had enough strength to breathe. Something was terribly wrong, she thought.

“Push, Emma!!” Dis yelled at her.

Emma appeared unresponsive, almost as if she were losing consciousness. Then Dis noticed the large red stain on the bed sheet between Emma’s legs.

“Elrond?” Dis looked at him questioningly, demanding some answers.

“It’s all right, Dis,” Elrond responded calmly. “Please encourage her to push. I can see the head now.”

“Did you hear that, Emma? Elrond can see the head. Your child is almost here. Please push as hard as you can!” Dis continued to urge her firmly.

Emma used every bit of strength she had remaining and pushed. She continued this way for the next fifteen minutes until the child was out of her body.

Dis looked at the child in Elrond’s hands and prayed that it was alive. Her prayer was answered almost immediately when she heard the faint cries from the newborn infant.

“You have delivered a son, Emma,” Elrond smiled at her as he placed the infant on her belly.

No response came from Emma as her eyes rolled upward and her head dropped to the side.

“Emma??!!” Dis called her as she shook her frantically.

Elrond was immediately by her side and he proceeded to lift her head with both hands as he examined her face.

******

Minutes later, both Elrond and Dis emerged from the birthing room. Dis was carrying the infant who was wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Thorin held his breath as his tormented eyes went from Elrond to Dis and finally settled on Elrond.

“How is Emma?” He demanded.

“I have placed her in a dreamless state that will allow her to heal. However, I cannot say how long she will remain in that state. It could be days…or perhaps weeks.” Elrond explained carefully for he did not want Thorin to panic, believing his wife was dead.

Dis slowly approached her brother with the bundle in her arms.

“You have a healthy and beautiful son, my brother,” Dis smiled at him as she placed the infant in his arms.

Thorin looked down at the small child and smile. This was the heir to his kingdom, he thought proudly.

“He’s asleep,” he noted.

“Yes. He is. We must get him a wet nurse until Emma awakens,” Dis advised him.

Then he handed the child back to Dis.

“I wish to see my wife,” he said making his way into the birthing room.

Thorin found Emma lying in bed sleeping peacefully while Tara covered her body with blankets.

He bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Sleep, my love,” he whispered.

******

The next morning, Tara placed a vase containing white roses on the small table beside Emma’s bed. She set the note beside the vase and then left the room.

The roses instantly filled the room with their sweet fragrance, but that wasn’t all they did. They also roused Emma from her slumber.

A bit disoriented, Emma struggled to sit up and her eyes immediately fell upon the roses, their fragrance beckoning her. She reached for the note beside it and began to read it.

_“My dearest Emma,_

_You will forgive me for awakening you from your slumber but my winery is complete and in need of your inspection._

_Congratulations on the birth of your son._

_Eternally yours,_

_Thranduil”_

Emma laughed softly at Thranduil’s message. Somehow, he managed to find humor in everything.

Just then, Tara entered the room, having heard Emma’s laughter.

“You’re awake, milady!” She exclaimed excitedly.

It then occurred to Emma what had happened to her.

“I am. Where is my son?” She asked.

“I will bring him to you,” Tara replied before leaving the room.

Within minutes, it was Dis who arrived holding the baby who was now very much alert.

Emma extended her arms to her and Dis quickly handed the child over to her. She gazed at him lovingly.

“He’s perfect, Dis,” she said after kissing his little forehead.

“He is, isn’t he?” replied the proud aunt.

“Where is Thorin?” Emma asked her.

“He’s in bed, love. He was by your beside all of last night.” Dis informed her.

Emma suddenly noticed the small head peeking from the doorway.

“Billy! Come here!” She invited her little brother in.

Billy ran as fast as he could and sat on the bed beside his big sister.

“Is that my little brother?” He asked proudly.

“No, silly. He’s your nephew,” Emma laughed.

Then Billy wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. He had missed his big sister terribly and had sensed that something was wrong with her. He was relieved to learn that she was doing just fine.

Dis proceeded to order the servants to prepare Emma’s bath and bring her some breakfast.

Being completely famished, eating was the first thing Emma chose to do.

After Emma had her soothing bath with its perfumed oils and Tara had helped her wash her hair, she slipped into a lovely sleeping gown made from the softest cotton—a gift from Dis to celebrate her motherhood.

She stepped out into the balcony and filled her lungs with the fresh spring air while enjoying the warm sunlight on her skin.

Emma heard the footsteps behind her and turned to find her husband staring at her.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” she asked him lightheartedly.

He smiled broadly as he stepped behind her and wrapped her in his arms. The sweet scent of apple blossom on her hair was strangely comforting to him. It told him that she was very much alive and she would remain that way for a very long time.

“I will never put you through that again,” he whispered into her hair.

“I am not as strong as Dis who had two sons,” she commented quietly.

“You are stronger, my love, for my sister gave birth to children of her own race. You brought forth one of my kind at the risk of your own life and you fought to survive,” he said with great pride.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” she said growing pensive.

Thorin lifted her chin and kissed her lips. He loved her more now than ever.

“You have given me the greatest gift and I’m forever indebted to you, my beloved. I will revere you as the queen that you are and I will also spoil you like my little princess,” he said softly into her ear as he hugged her closely.

“I will hold you to that, my love,” she replied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes before kissing his lips tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having reached the end of my fanfic writing journey, I would like to thank all of my readers for your inspiring comments and your interest in my work. I will always be grateful for your kindness and your support.
> 
> Warmest regards,
> 
> -Juliandria


End file.
